Un lendemain pour Aethyta
by Badwyn
Summary: Pendant la reconstruction de Thessia après la destruction des Moissonneurs, Aethyta retrouve ses repaires autrefois perdus à cause des conflits politiques parmi les Matriarches. Le retour d'une connaissance intime dans la citée Asari, lui impose un choix primordial pour son avenir. La turbulente Asari aurait-elle enfin trouvée son point d'encrage, lui permettant d'oublier Bénézia?
1. Chapter 1

**(Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vue une Fanfic sur Aethyta, française du moins. Alors je me permet de rectifier le tir, parc'ce que, personnellement, je trouve le personnage absolument génial, et touchant si l'on se penche sur son sujet.**

 **Il y aura des personnages OC, puisque l'histoire tourne autour d'un personnage secondaire de la Saga Mass Effect, principalement une romance Asari, dont le personnage principal est OC.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mon Omnitech à tendance à buger... humhum...**

 **Je souhaite une agréable lecture. La Fiction est écrite petit à petit, donc en plusieurs publications, de taille globalement similaire.)**

 **Chapitre un: Retrouvailles.**

Ronflant sous une épaisse couverture laineuse, la Matriarche la plus originale de Thessia se faisait odieusement déranger par les maigres rayons de soleil, traversant la fenêtre double vitrage, jamais assez épaisse pour l'Asari qu'était Aethyta. Depuis la destruction des Moissonneurs, le retour de Shepard, et le bonheur de sa fille, Aethyta avait vue son statue vue radicalement à la hausse parmi ses semblables. Elle faisait partie de celles qui s'étaient battues avec acharnement contre les envahisseurs, sa fille était devenue une légende, et c'est sans compter sa belle fille Shepard. Un palmarès scintillant.

Mais Thessia était une planète en souffrance, et pour ça, Aethyta souffrait chaque jours de voir sa terre natale... Terre de toutes Asaris saigner de la sorte.

Ouvrant un œil aux lueurs noisettes, la Matriarche luttait pour ne pas briser en éclats les vitres de son appartement, une décharge biotique et tout serrait réglé dans la minute, sauf la facture de réparation... Décidée à ne pas toucher au compte en banque, elle se leva de sa couche, allant d'un pas lasse vers sa cuisine. Des rires vinrent à ses orifices auditifs, et elle sourit en voyant sortir deux Demoiselles _(Asari de cent ans ou moins)_ d'une des chambres de son appartement. Depuis la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, la Matriarche était retournée sur Thessia, désireuse de retrouver une place qui jadis fut bafouée par ses semblables Matriarches. A présent son nouvel appartement abritait des Asaris, ex-commando, simples habitantes de Thessia, ou encore vagabondes et réfugiées de guerre. C'était d'un comme un accord qu'elle avait accordée à l'Assemblée Asari de prêter quelques couches, si toutes fois la location était éphémère, le temps que chacune retrouve un habitat fixe. Aussi, Aethyta rencontrait régulièrement de nouvelles locataires, sans jamais demander le pourquoi du comment elles étaient arrivées ici.

Habillée d'une robe col montant, habit civil des plus prisé chez les Asari, Aethyta décida aujourd'hui d'enrouler une écharpe pourpre en accord avec son teint violé, pour affirmer sa personnalité. Mais en se regardant au miroir, elle ne put retenir un maigre sourire.

*-Par les tétons azur de mes ancêtres, pourquoi faut-il que je lui rentre dedans dès son arrivée?* Dit-elle, se rappelant avec exactitude qui avait laissée cette écharpe sur ses épaules. Ce n'était autre que la Matriarche Aträ L'Oëk, une Asari tout aussi âgée qu'elle, environnant donc les milles cinq cent ans. De souvenir, elle avait la peau bleu foncée, rappelant avec envie l'obscurité séduisante de la nuit, quelques tatouages blanc ornant avec élégance le bout de son arrête crânienne se divisant en six tentacules fixes, recourbées en arrière. Aethyta avait beau être frivole, elle n'avait pas oubliée cette nuit de délice, s'unissant à cette autre Asari, qui, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, avait sue lui faire oublier le goût savoureux des lèvres de Benezia, la Mère de Liara T'soni, sa fille.

Empruntant un taxi, le véhicule s'envolait sur sa trajectoire habituelle, longeant les bâtiments en construction de ce que fut Thessia à son apogée, Aethyta se dirigeait vers l'un des temples encore debout après la guerre. Mettant pieds à terre, payant à l'aide de son Omnitech le conducteur, elle observait avec lassitude ses crédits ainsi débités vers le compte du protagoniste, une Asari discrète dont Aethyta ne savait rien, et ne voulait rien savoir.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, Aträ L'Oëk venait d'arriver sur Thessia depuis Illium, le voyage depuis Nos Astra avait due être éreintant, et son humeur allait certainement en être la première victime. Aethyta ne la connaissais pas vraiment, à dire vrai, une nuit d'amour en un instant de folie, ne faisait pas d'elles des amies proches, ni des connaissances proches... au final c'étaient des étrangères. Mais le message reçue la veille avait attisée la curiosité de la Matriarche, simple et bref quoi qu'un peut trop protocolaire à son goût.

 _* **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** De retour sur Thessia, Baie d'amarrage Temple d'Athamé, même si pour l'heure, nous pourrions le renommer temple Prothéen. J'espère vous y revoir. Amicalement, Aträ L'Oëk Dirigeante Du Regroupement Commerciale Entre Nouvelles Cultures d'Illium. DDRCENCI.*_

Pressant le pas, Aethyta s'empressait de monter les marches du temple, en arrivant, elle fut amusée de voir une tripotée de Demoiselles fourmillant autour d'Aträ. Ses souvenirs étaient fondées, Aträ était la grâce même, la sévérité, probablement à cause de ses sourcils sombres tatoués finement sur ses arcades. La Matriarche bleu nuit signait quelques paperasses, dans la précipitation, elle faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire toutes les Demoiselles et Matrices _(Asari en phase Adulte, entre Demoiselle et Matriarche)_ , jusqu'à qu'un garde du corps Buttarien ne s'interpose, les repoussant aussi froidement que possible, pour faire comprendre que ce petit jeu était terminé.

Quelques Asaris plus âgées vinrent à leurs tour gratifier l'arrivante, mais le regard bleu océan d'Aträ se verrouilla dans celui, serte plus modeste, mais tout aussi charmant, d'Aethyta. Un instant, Aethyta eu l'impression que sa gorge rétrécissait à vue d'œil, sa respiration fut plus difficile, et elle due reprendre son souffle à grandes bouffées, avant que l'Asari ne la rejoigne, accompagnée de son garde du corps.

*-Je craignais de ne jamais vous revoir Matriarche Aethyta.* Dit-elle, courbant l'échine avec élégance, sa crête bleutée composée de six tentacules ornées chacunes de tâches blanche, imitaient avec perfection le ciel étoilé, sans était presque rageant d'être aussi belle.

*-Je n'suis pas vraiment loin du Temple, dix minutes à peine en Skycard.* Haussant les épaules, celles-ci habillées de l'écharpe pourpre. Ce que ne manqua pas Aträ d'observer.

*-Vous la portez pour moi?* Demanda t-elle, un fin sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres bleu nuit, légèrement vernies pour l'occasion.

*-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir offert quoi que ce soit en échange, alors, la porter et la moindre des choses.*

*-Vous m'avez offert bien plus que de choses matérielles. Et vous le savez-fort bien.*

Aethyta déglutie, elle ne se souvenais pas avoir était abrutie de la sorte d'un simple timbre de voix, celui ci faisant frémir chaque parcelles violette de son épiderme.

*-Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour rien je suppose. Nous dînons ensembles?* Demanda t-elle, sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice.

*-J'espérais en réalité, que vous m'inviteriez, mais si je dois, comme à mes habitudes, préparer un programme pour la journée alors...* Dit Aträ d'un ton exagérément lasse.

*-Par-ce que tu as toute la journée de libre là... pour moi?* Courbant ses arcades, Aethyta s'empressa de poursuivre.* Okay... et bah... on va faire à ma manière. J't'invite!* Dit-elle tapant dans ses mains, tout en prenant le bras d'Aträ, qui ne put qu'échapper un rire franc et clair à cet empressement. *-Il va nous suivre partout celui la?* Demande Aethyta, tout en observant d'un mauvais oeil mauvais le Butarien armé.

*-Je le craint mon amie, à moins biensur que vous ne sachiez assurer ma protection? J'ai ouïe dire que l'accoutrement militaire vous va à ravir.* Aträ se mordit la lèvre inférieure, celle-ci bien pleine et luisante, douce promesse aux yeux d'Aethyta, qui eu un mal fou à réunir ses neurones pour pouvoir, marcher, regarder les lèvres de sa partenaire, et parler, sans qu'un fils de bave ne vienne souiller son menton.

*-Et bien... Je doute que l'on nous attaquent où nous irons, je connais le quartier comme ma poche. Et puis, ici, personne ne saura qui vous êtes, je vous en fais la promesse.*

*-Vous avez entendue?* Dit Aträ, tout en s'extirpant gentiment de la prise d'Aethyta, pour faire face à son garde du corps.* Retrouvez moi ce soir à l'hôtel des Perles d'Azur, à vingt et une heure, heure standard galactique.* Face à l'air agacé et peut assuré du Butarien, Aträ poursuivit sur le ton de l'amusement.* Vous savez comme moi que mes forces biotiques pourraient sans mal désarmer une dizaine d'Hommes, et en pulvériser le double en une fraction de seconde, alors... de vous à moi Agent Thargo, vous n'êtes utile ici, que d'apparence.* Hochant du chef, indéniablement convaincu, le Butarien se permis de grogner, bougon, avant de tourner des talons et se diriger sagement vers un Skycard militaire.

*-On peut dire que tu sais êtres convaincante.* Souriant largement en voyant le Butarien rentrer dans son véhicule.

*-Et vous n'avez encore rien vue...* Susurra Aträ, s'amusant du regard hébété de sa voisine.

...

Assises toutes deux à un bar de fortune, l'établissement ne payait pas de mine, un simple troquet de ruelle, où la plupart des clients étaient des Asaris rescapées de guerre. Deux barmaids Asaris se chargeaient du lieu, l'une faisait le service en salle, l'autre au bar.

*-Toujours des lieux typiques.* Dit Aträ dans un amusement certain. Tout en croquant dans ce qui semblait être, des frites, odieuses créations de l'Homme aux goût renversant.*Et la nourriture, y est... comment dire, originale.*

*-Ce sont des Pommes de Terre. Tu sais que sur Terre, ils en font des touts écrasés, ce sont des sortes de galettes pas plus épaisses qu'un ongle. Des ship's. C'est une amie qui m'en à ramenée, soit disant que je ne suis pas ouverte aux cultures d'autres races, mais regarde.* Croquant dans une frite.* Je suis ouverte.*

Aträ se mis à rire, sous le regard interloqué d'Aethyta.

*-Quoi... qu'est-c'que j'ai dis encore?* Fronçant ses arcades, avant que les doigts fins de sa consœur ne viennent caresser sa joue.

*-Rien qui ne change à vos habitudes Aethyta, vous êtes... spontanée, surprenante, et parfois quelque peut cocasse.* Souriant presque nostalgique, avant de savourer une autre frite du bout des doigts.* Tout ce que j'aimes en l'occurrence.*

Aethyta déglutie, avant de s'empiffrer d'une poignée de frites, pour encaisser correctement le compliment.

Le repas se poursuivait paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que la serveuse, ne vienne apporter de nouvelles liqueurs Asaris aux deux protagonistes.

*-A votre santé Aträ!*Levant son shooter, avant d'en réclamer un autre.

*-Toujours se penchant pour les bonnes boissons.* Dit Atrâ, tout en savourant lentement la liqueur.

*-Et encore, tu ne m'as jamais croisée après une soirée à l'alcool Hanari, ça sa défrise. * Aethyta lui lança un regard de défis, avant que les deux Asaris ne rient de ses pitreries, avalant le contenue de leurs verres.

...

Bras dessus bras dessous, Aethyta arborait un air naturellement satisfait, peut-être un brin provocatrice, lorsqu'une Asari osait les regarder de travers, Aethyta exagérée leur posture de couple confirmé. Il faut dire que le couple entre Asari, malgré la guerre et les renouveaux, n'était pas toujours bien vue, notamment entre Matriarches. Mais tout ceci, Aethyta s'en fichait bien, laissant sa main dans le creux du dos de sa partenaire, les deux asaris prenaient le temps de marcher côte à côte, oubliant les skycars et autres moyens de transport bruyants à des centaines de mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

*-Je ne reconnais plus Thessia, mais je suppose qu'il faut se montrer satisfaite du résultat, il vaut mieux une terre en ruine, que plus de chez-nous du tout.* Dit Aträ, le timbre de sa voix tremblant, morose, son visage marqué par la peine. Aethyta ralenti le pas, jusqu'à s'arrêter, se tournant vers sa congénère, dont le rapprochement devenait odieusement provoquant.

*-Thessia est toujours vivante, malgré la rage destructrice des Moissonneurs, les Asaris sont toujours debout, moins nombreuses nous n'en sommes que plus féroces Aträ.* Hochant du chef, avant de sentir sa partenaire fondre en larme entre ses bras. Hésitant les premières secondes, Aethyta laissa Aträ se blottir au creux de son buste, laissant perler quelques larmes, preuves irréfutables de son chagrin.

*-J'aurais aimée faire plus, j'aurais aimée être là pour vous soutenir.* Crispant ses doigts fins dans le dos d'Aethyta, Aträ semblait fragilisée, affaiblie par la vision navrante des ruines de Thessia en rénovation.

*-Nous allons toutes de l'avant. Grace à Shepard, grâce à nous même. Nous ne pouvions toutes êtres au devant de la scène, chacune à luttée pour sa vie, et celles des autres, ne te blâme pas Aträ, comme des milliers d'entre nous, tu as fais ce que tu as put.* Caressant la crête étoilée d'Aträ, Aethyta eu le sentiment qu'il était temps d'agir. Empoignant la nuque marbrée de l'Asari, elle la força un instant à reculer la tête, son regard sauvage réchauffant celui glacial de sa partenaire, avant de laisser ses lèvres épouser les siennes.

L'instant sembla couper du monde les deux Asaris, Aträ figée de surprise, ne sue s'extirper de la poigne tendre et à la fois ferme de sa partenaire. Leurs lèvres scellées, chacune d'elle donnait à l'autre autant qu'elle le pouvait, et c'est sans gêne aucune, en extérieur, sous les regards incertains, curieux ou accusateurs, qu'Aethyta offrit à sa congénère, le plaisir de contempler l'Éternité ensembles.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, leurs corps se crispants sous la tension enivrante de l'action. Contempler l'Éternité, voulait dire tout, et rien à la fois. Déchirant les frontières du concret, malléable, à l'absurde distorsion de l'esprit, souvenirs ou prédilections. Aträ se perdit l'espace d'une seconde dans les souvenirs terrifiants de la guerre, souvenirs qui fut immédiatement happés, broyés, détruit par la présence spirituelle d'Aethyta, qui se voulait bien plus forte qu'elle ne le prétendait. En quelques instants à peine, Aethyta repoussa chagrin et torpeur chez sa partenaire, une fois l'acte conclu, Aträ se rendit compte avec qu'elle force psychique sa partenaire pouvait, ou non, repousser ses peurs les plus enfouies.

*-Merci...* Dit-elle, manquant de tomber à la renverse après ça. Aethyta la maintenait fermement entre ses bras, avant de s'assurer que leur équilibre commun soit de nouveau revenu à la normale.

*-Tu dois rentrer tôt ce soir à ton hôtel?* Demanda t-elle, ignorant totalement les regards curieux sur leurs personnes.

*-A dire vrai, je commence à me dire, que je ne rentrerais pas du tout ce soir.* Relevant son regard de glace vers Aethyta, les iris océan de l'Asari étaient larmoyants, sa détresse en disait long sur ses intentions, elle voulait, et désirait avec hardeur son amie, connaissance, collègue, peut lui importe le sobriquet, elle voulait s'unir à Aethyta, comme elles le fient jadis, pire encore, elle en avait besoin.

...

De retour chez elle, Aethyta invita sans attendre son amie à rentrer dans l'appartement. Une Demoiselle à l'épiderme rosée sortie de la salle de bain, une maigre serviette sur les hanches. Recouvrant ses seins, elle s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre, sous le regard médusé d'Aträ.

*-Vous avez une fille?* Surprise, courbant ses arcades.

*-Oui, mais, ce n'est pas elle. Pas du tout même.* Ricanant grossièrement, en refermant derrière elle grasse à la fonction de son omnitech pour verrouiller l'entrée de ses appartements aux étrangers.

*-Ha oui? Et qui est donc celle jeune Asari à moitié nue dans votre chambre?* Le ton fut plus agressif que prévue, et Aträ fit de son mieux pour contenir sa frustration, sous le regard surpris d'Aethyta.

*-Ma parole, déjà jalouse? Nous avons couchaient ensembles depuis des lustres pourtant, je laisse donc un si bon souvenir qu'on en devient mordante?* Demanda t-elle, venant enlacer la taille d'Aträ, qui repoussa aimablement, mais fermement, sa congénère. Avant qu'Aethyta ne lui attrape le bras, et ne la tire de force dans ses bras, l'embrassant plus férocement que de raison. *Ne soit pas stupide, elle est trop jeune, et ses seins ne font pas le quart des tiens, aucune chance de se côté là!* Dit elle, ricanant en voyant Aträ se crispée furieusement entre ses bras.

*-Alors qui est-ce?* Serrant les dents, à deux doigts de mordre le nez de sa tortionnaire.

*-Une réfugiée de guerre, j'en abrite cinq car j'ai de la place, ça se fait pas rendement, un peut compliqué, et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire là dessuite.* Souriant, espiègle, essayant de croquer le col montant de sa partenaire.

*-Des réfugiées.* Sembla soulagée Aträ, avant de se tendre tel un arc bandé.* Cinq?! Et vous allez me faire croire que vous n'en touchez pas une seule? Vous?! La plus frivole d'entre nous toutes?*

*-Guère de flatteries Chérie, je n'ai pas la patiente ce soir, détends toi.* Dit Aethyta, essayant de glisser ses mains sous les jupons de sa Dame, avant que celle-ci n'use de biotique pour emprisonner les mains d'Aethyta dans son dos.

*-Aträ!?* S'exclama Aethyta, frustrée du retournement de situation.

*-J'apprends que vous abritez non pas une, mais cinq Demoiselles sous votre toit, et de plus, que vous aimeriez Contempler l'Eternité de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit, avec ses Asaris comme voisines de chambre? Me prendriez-vous pour une de ses petites soubrettes, à peine capable de remuer des hanches pour le premier barmaid généreux du quartier dont vous pourriez abusez jusqu'à plus soif des services physiques contre une maudite somme de crédit?!* Fronçant les arcades, déjà tatoués de sourcils froncés, l'air colérique ne la rendit que plus désirable, et Aethyta ne put qu'hausser les épaules, s'avançant vers sa partenaire, malgré ses mains liées dans le dos.

*-Vous en avez envie autant que moi, et je puis vous assurez, que tous les culs que j'ai eu le bon plaisir de sauter ici et là, n'ont jamais rivalisaient avec vous. Pas même, vous savez qui...* Hochant du chef. Aträ sembla se détendre quelques instants, laissant même Aethyta l'acculer contre un coin du mur, leurs corps se rapprochant dangereusement.

*-Aethyta... vos mots ont toujours choqués la populace, mais ... la significations n'en est toujours que plus franche. Si je suis retournée à Thessia, ce n'est pas pour les affaires du DDRCENCI, mais... pour espérer une relation un peut plus stable qu'une simple nuit de débauche.* Baissant les yeux, Aträ déglutie, avant de croiser le regard surpris d'Aethyta.

*-Comment ça?* Demanda celle-ci à mi-mot.

*-Je suis venue demander votre main. Et tout le ramassis de grossièretés qui va avec l'Asari en question.* Reprenant sa respiration Aträ dénoua les liens biotiques aux mains d'Aethyta. Poursuivant d'une voix moins assurée. *Je ne suis pas Bénézia, je ne suis pas non plus la légendaire Favorite, ou que sais-je. Mais je suis assez âgée pour espérer finir mes jours en compagnie d'une autre Asari, aussi sage et vieille que moi. Vous l'êtes, et votre attitude typique me semble complémentaire à la mienne, bien plus conventionnelle. Je... ne suis plus en âge de vouloir cacher quoi que ce soit, aussi, c'est sans détours, que je suis ici pour espérer votre approbation. Aussi modeste soit ma demande.* Baissant la tête, Aträ sentie ses genoux trembler, demander Aethyta en mariage frisais probablement la plaisanterie absolue aux yeux des autres, bien qu'encore la Matriarche Aethyta était à présent respectée, mais aux yeux d'Aträ s'était un honneur que de partager sa vie avec une Asari si ancienne et originale en toutes choses.

*-Et bien... je devrais peut-être me servir un autre verre, et réfléchir à tout ça en effet.* Se frottant les poignets, tout en observant étrangement Aträ, comme elle avait observée son premier humain.

*-Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer ainsi... excusez moi. Je devrais rentrer à l'hôtel, avant que la situation ne devienne trop gênante à mon goût.* Se redressant du mur, Aträ quitta les lieux la mine basse, il était évident qu'elle se sentait stupide, honteuse, probablement une gêne inimaginable, mais Aethyta ne put bouger le petit doigt, tant la nouvelle avait broyée le peut de bon sens qu'il lui restait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux: Messagerie envahissante.**

Avachie sur son canapé, une dizaines de petits verres vides à shooter sur la table. Aethyta venait de passer la nuit la plus pénible de ce dernier siècle, la cause en était simple. Une demande en mariage.

*-Qu'elle idée d'merde.* Grogna t-elle entre deux ronflements, avant que Tarïa, une des Demoiselle colocataire, n'entre dans la chambre de la concernée.

*-Aethyta? Madame? Levez-vous?!* Dit-elle entrant dans la chambre, se pinçant le nez aux effluves d'alcool. Ouvrant en grand la fenêtre, l'air frais et le soleil éclatant agressèrent sans vergogne Aethyta, qui eu un mal fou à retenir ses jurons envers la jeune nouvelle.

*-Bordel! Tu m'fais quoi là gamine?!* Se relevant de son canapé, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse. Laisser ses bouteilles de liqueurs vides n'était pas franchement un coup de génie de sa part. Se frottant la crête crânienne, le mal de tête tambourinant, la Matriarche eu un mal fou à trouver la sortie de sa chambre.

*-Votre Terminal privé a sonné à plusieurs reprises depuis ce matin, et... enfin, je ne voulais pas regarder bien sur, mais... pour évaluer l'urgence...* Se triturant les doigts, Tarïa enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules lorsque Aethyta la fusilla du regard, avant d'enfiler son Omnitech au bras, et transférer ses e-mails du Terminal à l'Omnitech.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Shepard La Boiteuse.** _Un message non lu._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Shepard La Boiteuse:** _Un message non lu._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Liara Ma Fillote:** _Un message non lu._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Liara Ma Fillote:** _Un message non lu._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _Un message non lu._

 **Omintech-Messagerie-Liara Ma Fillote:** _Urgent!_

Après un instant d'hésitation, et sans grande surprise, Aethyta n'ouvrit l'urgent quand dernier. Préférant commencer par les messages de Shepard, qui lui annonçait une visite prochaine chez elle pour lui dire une bonne nouvelle. La seconde était similaire, avec un nombre incalculable de point d'exclamation, ce qui signifiait une très grande nouvelle, venant de Shepard cela pouvait être tout et rien de très attrayant, puisque l'Ex-Commandant avait nouée une certaine affinité avec son Beau-Père Asari, jusqu'à lui envoyer régulièrement des âneries. Le troisième, de Liara, ainsi que le quatrième, décrivaient leur prochaine visite sur Thessia, ainsi qu'une grande nouvelle, avec en prime une somme généreuse de crédit envoyé directement au compte d'Aethyta. Liara T'Soni trouvait légitime d'envoyer des crédits à sa mère lors de leurs visites sur Thessia, une forme de politesse qui pourrait être mal vue, cependant le légendaire égaux d'Aethyta l'obligeait à accepter l'argent, sous toutes formes possibles... et aussi par-ce que ça l'amusait de voir sa fille ce soucier de ses besoins. Aethyta hésita un instant sur le non d'Aträ L'Oëk et décida plutôt d'ouvrir le message urgent de sa fille.

 **-Omnitech-Messagerie-Liara Ma Fillote:** _1+1=1_

*-ça y est, ma fille me prends définitivement pour une demeurée.* Dressant ses arcades, hochant négativement du chef, Aethyta décida de refermer son Omnitech sous le regard curieux de la Demoiselle.*Quoi?*

*-Vous-êtes la Belle-Mère de Shepard? La Shepard?!* Tremblant presque.

*-Hahan... et la mère de T'Soni, la coincée du cul qui l'accompagne.*Haussant une épaule, Aethyta alla s'asseoir au bar de son appartement, les autres autres Demoiselles étaient assises dans le salon, toutes l'observaient avec avidité, curiosité. Dépité, Aethyta due se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait passer la matinée à expliquer le comment du pourquoi. *Bon, approchez vous que j'vous raconte ça, tout commença avec...*

...

Aethyta avait enfin décuvée, malgré la flopée de questions de ses colocataires. Son Omnitech venait de vibrer trois fois depuis le début de son récit. Et à y regarder de plus près, le nom d'Aträ L'Oëk se répétait bien trop de fois au goût d'Aethyta. La boule au ventre, et la curiosité, font qu'elle ouvrir finalement le première message du matin.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _La nuit porte t-elle conseil? Dicton Humain très approprié n'est-il pas?_

Rebiquant du nez, septique, Aethyta fit l'effort d'ouvrir les autres, grimaçant au fil de sa lecture.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ l'Oëk:** _Lorsque-vous aurez finit de décuver, me ferrez-vous l'honneur d'un maigre e-mail, que sais-je, un message composé d'au moins trois mots? Commencez par Bonjour, c'st souvent utile, comme plaisant._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ l'Oëk:** _L'ignorance est la plus cruelle des punition, il ne me semble pas avoir était impolie. A moins biensur que vous porter un peut d'attention soit une insulte, je suis bien la seule à me permettre encore une perte de temps pareille!_

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _Je repars sur Illium dans quelques jours, se fut un plaisir malgré votre silence. Je vous cède mon affection pour le siècle prochain._

Aethyta lisait, et relisait ses derniers messages. Dressant ses arcades, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment que le silence était la plus facile des solutions. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle agissait habituellement, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait toute sa vie, lorsque les Matriarches lui avaient tournées le dos, c'est ce qui était arrivé des siècles avant, l'exil volontaire sur Nos-Astra avait été un soulagement. Maintenant celle qui l'aimait allée repartir sans elle sur son lieu d'exil, comique, se pensa t-elle.

*-Pourquoi j'ai pas les couilles lorsqu'il faut agir, et que j'ouvre ma gueule lorsque c'est inutile?* Se questionnant elle même, avant d'éteindre son Omnitech pour la journée.

...

Vers huit heure du soir, heures standard galactique, l'on frappa à la porte. Une des Demoiselle alla ouvrir, avant de se précipiter vers le salon, sur-excitée.

*-Shepard est là Matriarche Aethyta!*

*-Ho c'est pas vrai...* Dit Aethyta, se relevant mollement avant de voir arriver une militaire aux cheveux rasés de près, le visage dur et l'oeil azur, elle boitait, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après la chute des Moissonneurs . En un instant l'ex-Commandante enlaçait Aethyta, avant que la Matriarche de lui tape sur le cul vivement. *Shepard, je ne vous attendez pas de si tôt, toi et ma p'tite bleutée. T'Soni au rapport!* Caricatura Aethyta.

*-Ho Déesse...* Levant les yeux aux ciel, Liara T'Soni entrait dans l'appartement, aussitôt réceptionnée par une Aethyta débordante d'affection, mais la main de Shepard l'arrêta dans sa course.

*-Theu theu theu... pas cette fois Aethyta, Liara à comme qui dirait, un encombrement.* Hochant du chef, avant de sourire de façon carnassière. Aethyta ne compris pas immédiatement, observant sa fille, avant de voir un ventre bedonnant, peut habituel chez la svelte Asari.

*-Tu es... enceinte?* Relevant la tête vers sa fille, qui ne sue retenir un large sourire.

*- Un plus Un et égale Un!* Annonça fièrement Liara.

*-Ta Mère est définitivement illettrée!* Ne put s'empêcher d'Ajouter Shepard, avant de prendre une énième tape au cul par son Beau-Père, plus virulente celle-ci.

*-Je te rappelle, tête de Pijak, que tu n'avais pas non plus compris la première fois.* Annonça Liara, tout en venant baiser la joue de son Père.

*-Peut-être mais moi j'ai pris un coup sur la tête, tu oublie que je suis une rescapée de guerre.* S'indigna Shepard, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

*-Bon-Sang! Je vais êtres Grand-Mère... et vous ne me l'annoncez que maintenant?! Bande d'Ingrates!* S'indigna la Matriarche, fusillant du regard l'une et l'autre à répétition.

*-C'était pour la surprise.* Se caressant le ventre, Liara observait les alentours, avant de saluer les autres habitantes.* Bon, et bien. On va fêter ça?*

*-Sans hésiter!* Dit Aethyta, sous les rires dépitées des habitantes du lieux, la Matriarche leur lança un regard accusateur, et l'une d'elle pointa du doigt les bouteilles vides entassées sur le bar. *Oui... m'enfin on va fêter ça en extérieur... vous m'aviez comprises...*

Shepard ne put s'empêcher de rire, emportant avec elle sa délicate compagne, faisant signe aux autres de venir avec elles.

...

Dans un nouveau quartier populaire de Thessia, le groupe c'était fait une place dans un bar prisé, musiques electro-tendance, toutes espèces confondues. Shepard faisait danser les colocataires à la chaine, leur montrant ses talents absurdes de danseuse. Quand à Liara, elle s'était isolée avec Aethyta au balcon vitré de l'établissement.

*-Tu n'es ni agaçante, ni affligeante, ni navrante ce soir Père. Ton Omnitech vient de vibrer au moins une dizaine de fois, et tu ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir ta messagerie. J'en déduit donc qu'il y à un problème.* Posant sa main dans le dos de son Père.

*-On ne peut rien te cacher ma fille.* Plissant son arrête nasale en un rictus d'agacement, Aethyta ouvrit à contre cœur son Omnitech.* Tu n'as cas me les lire, histoire de m'affliger un peut plus, et cesser tes questions.*

*-Message d'Aträl L'Oëk.* Réfléchissant un instant Liara sembla comprendre.* Ho! Attends, tu connais la Ma Aträ? Elle m'a longtemps soutenue lorsque j'étais sur Illium et... peut importe. D'où la connais tu?* Intriguée, ouvrant le premier message.

*-Lis tu vas comprendre.*

*-Je n'arrive pas à valider l'achat de mes billets pour le départ, je suis encore partagée, faire tout ce voyage pour rien, me semble dérisoire, quand pensez-vous?* Courbant ses arcades tatouées Liara ne comprit pas dessuite, poursuivant sa lecture.* A tiens, il y à une photo sur celui la.* Ouvrant l'image, Liara montra l'écran de l'Omnitech à sa propriétaire. C'était une photo d'Aträ, prise detrois quarts, elle était hautaine d'expression, sévère, et sincèrement séduisante.* Je ne l"ai jamais vue en personne, mais je dois dire qu'elle est... vraiment belle.* Se permis de commenter Liara, tout en observant les traits fins et durs de l'Asari. Elle laissa la photo glisser sur l'écran de l'Omnitech, pour lire la suite. *Un portrait rapide histoire que vous ayez au moins la décence de ne pas m'oublier, ou de me confondre avec vos connaissances sexuelles habituelles.* Liara leva la tête, écarquillant les yeux.* Je vois... Père, est-ce une habitude chez toi de fricoter avec les Asaris les plus influentes de Thessia?*

*-Je n'ai couchée avec elle qu'une fois.* Haussant les épaules.*Lorsque les Moissonneurs ont étaient éradiqués... j'étais sur le même vaisseaux qu'elle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment, j'ai juste eu le besoin de soulager mon esprit de toute cette torpeur.*Haussant l'épaule.* Je me souviens avoir pris sa main, l'avoir amenée dans une petite cabine étroite et inconfortable, je l'ai baissée pendant tout le reste du voyage entre les fils électriques et les caisses d'uniformes de maintenance... j'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant, elle à littéralement exploser mes barrières psychiques, enlaçant et détruisant toutes mes peurs. C'était merveilleux.* Dit elle, souriant malgré elle.

*-Alors pourquoi sur son dernier Message, te traite t'elle de Pyjak mal-léché?* Courbant ses arcades, dans un amusement certain.

*-Par-ce qu'elle ma demandée en mariage la veille, et que j'ai esquivée la réponse.*

Liara resta bouche béante quelques instants, fronçant les arcades pour essayer de réunir les informations fraîchement reçues.

*-Elle à quoi... avec toi?*

*-Ouai, moi aussi je sent la grosse supercherie à plein nez alors, bah... j'ai pas répondue, fin, Oui et non... disons que, j'ai picolée toute la nuit. Pour ça que ce soir, j'arrive pas à avaler une simple liqueur, rien que d'y penser... pouha la gerbe...*

*-Père!* Gronda Liara, agrippant le bras d'Aethyta.

*-...?*

*-Aträ l'Oëk te demande de partager sa vie, et toi tu... picole? Sérieusement? Rappelle la.* Ordonna t-elle tapant du pieds.

*-Ha non, hors de question!*

*-Rappelle la!*

*-Non!*

*-Ho que si!* Cliquant sur le contact d'Aträ l'Oëk, l'appel vidéo se lança dans la seconde, et Aethyta n'eu le temps de décrocher, que déjà l'image d'Aträ apparaissait devant elle, de la tête aux épaules. Elle était habillée d'une robe sombre col montant très élégante, et scintillante.

*-Aethyta.* Dit elle, dressant ses arcades tatouées.

*-Aträ...*Répondit la concernée à faible voix. Un long silence s'installa, et Liara tourna l'Omnitech vers elle, tenant le bras de son Père pour se faire.

*-Bonsoir Aträ, je suis...*

*-Liara T'Soni. Je connais votre visage, il apparaît régulièrement dans les dernières nouvelles, et je crois, sans m'en venter, que vous avez également était enclin à faire avancer la DDRCENCI en échange de mon soutiens ouvertement exposé sur l'extra-net commercial et les dérivés de petits organismes commerciaux sur Illium. Je vous en remercie en personne d'ailleurs.*

*-C'est bien aimable, mais je suis là seulement en tant que fille d'Aethyta.* Souriant largement.

*-Votre fille...Excusez-moi j'ai due mal comprendre.* Demanda Aträ, essayant de garder contenance après cette nouvelle des plus surprenante.

*-Non non , je suis bien la fille de Bénézia et d'Aethyta, et j'en suis très fière. Nous fêtons ce soir un événement tout spécial, je suis enceinte. De Shepard.* Ajoutant t-elle par précaution.* Nous sommes au Plaisir des Bleu Perchées, mon Père ma beaucoup parlait de vous, et puisque vous semblez êtres proches, j'aurais aimée vous rencontrer, que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre? Si vous êtes toujours sur Thessia bien entendue.*

*-Et bien... j'en serrais ravie, mais. Je ne suis pas certaine...*

*-Papa tu en dis quoi?* Demande Liara, tournant l'Omnitech vers Aethyta qui était en train de froncer les arcades en direction de sa fille, gigotant négativement avant de se reprendre et sourire de force à Aträ.

*-Et bien, j'en serais ravie, évidement!* Dit-elle ravalant sa salive.

*-Bien... mon chauffeur me déposera devant l'établissement. A toute à dessuite.* La fenêtre se referma, laissant un vide absolue sous les yeux d'Aethyta, qui eu un mal fou à retenir ses jurons.

*-Par l'anus nauséeux de nos ancêtres, qu'est-c'qui t'as pris Liara!*

*-Tu me remerciera plus tard. Et cette fois, pas d'alcool, tu gère? Je te surveille!*Pointant ses propres yeux avant de pointer son Père, s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa femme Shepard, qui était en sueur, et épuisée de toutes ses danses et partenaires diverses.

...

Aethyta resta sur le balcon pendant plus d'une heure, à regarder son Omnitech frénétiquement, par peur de voir apparaître le portrait, serte somptueux, d'Aträ L'Oëk. Par curiosité, par fierté, désir, envie, elle ne savait pas trop, elle ouvrait le message où la photo d'Aträ avait était postée, n'hésitant plus, elle enregistra l'image dans ses fichiers, entre deux trois pornos Asaris téléchargés sur l'extra-net, et quelques images de Shepard complètement ivre lors de soirées sur Illium.

Un verre de champagne l'arracha à ses songes, ainsi que le gant noir scintillant le tenant du bout des doigts, longeant le doux velours étoilé, Aethyta finit par tomber nez à nez avec Aträ. Celle-ci aborait un air charmeur, quoi qu'un brin accusateur.

*-Vous m'avez ignorez de la plus horrible des manières aujourd'hui.* Dit-elle, pendant qu'Aethyta prenait le verre en main, avalant le contenue d'un trait pour espérer renforcer son courage. Une grimace se fit lors de la descente, et elle eu un léger haut-le-coeur, peut charmant.*-Vous-allez bien?* Soucieuse, Aträ glissa sa main sur le ventre d'Aethyta, caressant du bout des doigts là zone de l'estomac.

*-J'ai... eu un gros apéro en journée, j'ai du mal à encaisser. Je vieillie.* Dit-elle, souriant maigrement aux attentions de sa congénère, elle due bien l'avouer, les caresses la soulageaient, la réchauffaient même, et tant d'attentions lui était étrangères habituellement.

*-Alors abusons d'un jus de fruit.* Souriant, Aträ appela une serveuse, commandant deux jus de fruits locaux en échange du champagne. Une fois servit, Atrâ repris ses caresses se voulant sans gêne sur l'approche physique.*Votre fille est exceptionnelle, j'étais loin de me douter...*

*-Ouai, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle me ressemble.* Haussant l'épaule.

*-Bien au contraire, elle à votre détermination, votre force, et probablement bien d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas connue personnellement Bénézia, mais si j'en crois la rumeur, le mélange est réussit. Elle à votre beauté à toutes les deux.*Souriant malicieusement, elle poursuivit.* Avez-vous réfléchis à ma demande?*

*-Allez-vous me le demander cinquante fois dans la même journée, suivit d'une ribambelle de messages peut agréables? Si vous draguez comme ça, vous n'allez pas vous en taper souvent des Asaris.*Dit Aethyta, tout en se faisant attirer contre le corps svelte et élancé, plus grand que le sien d'ailleurs, d'Aträ.

*-Je n'ai pas pour habitude que l'on m'ignore. Je suis une Matriarche respectée, de tout temps, aussi le refus mais difficilement acceptable. Quand à me "taper" d'autres Asaris, je n'en vois qu'une dans me champ de mire.*

*-Comme quoi.* Haussant les épaules, avant de sentir les lèvres sombres d'Aträ s'écraser contre les siennes. Elle aurait put la repousser, grogner, ou s'agacer simplement. Mais il était évident que le touché d'Aträ avait quelque chose de réparateur, ses baisers étaient chauds, enivrants, et indubitablement excitants.

*-Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, si d'aventure je vous ai laissez croire cela, ce fut une erreur de ma part. Lorsque les Moissonneurs sont tombés, c'est dans vos bras que j'ai put savourer cette libération, je n'avais pas l'intention de céder avec la première venue.* Dit-elle, lèvres contre lèvres.

*-Pourtant j'étais une inconnue.* Haussant les arcades, déglutissant, tout en restant contre sa congénère.

*-Pas le moins du monde, vous étiez Aethyta, serte pas la plus connue ni la plus aimée des Matriarche, mais la seule Matriarche du vaisseau dans le quel nous étions. J'ai eu le plaisir de déverser mes peurs et soulager les votre dans cet échange charnel, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous avons eu bien du mal à nous séparer.*

*-Un coup d'un soir, la situation était juste plus héroïque que l'habituelle.*

*-Le pensez-vous vraiment?*

*-Oui.* Dit fermement Aethyta, avant que Liara et Shepard ne les rejoignent. Aträ ravala sa peine, ses yeux était larmoyants mais sa stature habituelle rigide et élégante reprit le dessus. S'éloignant assez brusquement d'Aethyta pour accueillir les arrivantes, Aträ arborait un sourire crispé.

*-Et bien, ça roucoule ici.* Commenta Shepard, tout en rajustant sa ceinture en cuir, avant de voir Liara la présenter à Aträ. Shepard ne fut pas indifférente à l'Asari, serte sa petite femme était à ses yeux la plus belle, mais il fallait l'avouer, Aträ était le genre d'Asari que l'on n'approchaient seulement dans les fantasmes, elle était digne, droite, probablement très sélective sur ses amants. Shepard se pensa qu'elle était du genre intouchable, avant de voir Aträ dévisager Aethyta d'une façon si personnelle,l'évidence était là, il y avait anguille sous roche.

*-Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ma demande fut rejetée.* Dit Aträ, souriant malgré la situation navrante, elle accusait avec élégance la défaite.* Votre Père est obstinée, et je la comprends aisément, je ne suis pas encore le meilleur partie de Thessia, mais cela pourrait arriver.*

*-Ho voyons.* Répondit aussitôt Liara.* Vous-êtes l'une des Asari les plus influente sur Illium, et votre place sur Thessia est des plus respectable, si j'en crois mes registres, vous êtes de loin le meilleur partie.* Souriante toutes dents visibles. Shepard eu un temps de réflexion, avant de s'exclamer.

*-... Vous, et Aethyta?!* Atterrissant enfin, sous le regard navré des trois protagonistes.

*-Pas tout à fait, mais oui. Aethyta émet comme... des réserves.* Souriant froidement, Aträ leva son verre de jus d'abricot, sirotant le contenue.*Il ne faut pas confondre le coup d'un soir avec une révélation indubitablement explosive.*

*-Je ne suis pas prête nuance.* Se défendit Aethyta.

*-Au bout de milles-cinq-cent-ans, il serrait temps Papa.* Ajouta Liara le teint morne.* De plus, si je ne suis pas mal informée, Père c'était mariée, une fois, avec ma Mère. Alors ne perdez pas espoir.*

*-Pourquoi faut-il que Bénézia revienne sur le plateau à chaque fois? Est-ce trop demander de me foutre la paix avec ça? Non je n'veux pas me marier, oui vous pouvez repartir sur Illium. Quand à vos messages, je commence à en avoir plein le cul.* Décrochant son Omnitech, Aethyta balança celui-ci dans le vide, avant de se glisser entre Liara et Aträ, bifurquant sur la droite pour disparaître dans la foule dansante.

*-Je suis désolée... j'aurais due rester sur Illium, elle n'a pas tord. Veuillez m'excuser.* Respirant une bouffée d'air frais, Aträ posa son verre mi-vide sur l'un des comptoirs extérieur du bar, et s'en alla vers la sortie.

Shepard et Liara échangèrent un regard soucieux.

*-Je vais rattraper Aträ, tu te charge de ton Père?* Suggéra la militaire, sous le sourire rassurée de sa femme.

*-Bon plan mon héroïne Galactique!*

...

Shepard était adossée à une rambarde métalique, observant par dessus son épaule l'immensité nocturne de Thessia. Quand à Aträ, la Matriarche faisait de son mieux pour garder contenance. L'ex Commandante connaissait bien les expressions Asaris, et il était évident qu'Aträ cachait mal sa peine, malgré ses siècles d'entraînements à la physionomie.

*-Vous devez me trouver ridicule.* Finit-elle par dire, baissant la tête en observant les skycars virevolter d'une trajectoire à l'autre.

*-Ben, pour être franche oui.*

*-Je vous demande pardon?* Relevant la tête, l'Asari sembla déboussolée, observant une Shepad confiante, qui se détachait de la rambarde pour faire les cent pas et offrir à la Matriarche son point de vue.

*-Vous arrivez sur Thessia, et en un rien de temps, une demande en mariage. Le tact c'est pas votre fort je me trompe?*

*-Vous-vous êtes regardez?*

*-Absolument! Cependant j'ai entendue pour courtiser Liara, avant de me jeter à bras ouverts dans une demande si... enfin, vous parlez de mariage, quelque part, il était évident de sa réaction? Non?* Haussant les épaules, avant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de la Matriarche, qui ne sembla pas sincèrement apprécier le geste.

*-Donc selon vous... je devrais attendre encore un siècle ou deux? Vous savez au moins que nous sommes Matriarches, de ce fait, il n'est plus temps d'attendre.*

*-Justement, vous devriez êtres assez vieille et sage pour savoir cela, la patiente est de mise. Bon... pour Aethyta je le conçois, parler d'attente est un gros euphémisme, mais... demander en mariage une Asari t-elle qu'Aet, c'est comme... mettre une main au cul à Aria T'Loak. A un moment ou un autre, on en paie le prix cher.*

*-Vous essayez sérieusement de me rassurer Shepard?*

*-Non. Je veux vous raisonner, nuance. Retournez à votre Hotel, réfléchissez à la situation, et recommencez depuis le début. Elle ne vous connais pas assez, la preuve, je n'ai jamais entendue parler de vous de sa bouche.*

*-Nous avons, partageaient des choses que vous humaine, ne sauriez imaginer!* S'indigna Aträ.

*-Vous oubliez que je suis avec l'une des votre...*

*-C'est un fait... avoir le dernier mot est une sale manie chez-vous Shepard.*

*-Ma femme me le dit souvent.* Étirant un maigre sourire, Aträ le lui rendit, hochant négativement du chef dans un amusement certain.

*-Soit, je reste. En admettant qu'Aethyta calcule le pour et le contre.*

*-Faites vous même pencher la balance, de vous à moi, si je ne vous avez pas vue ce soir aux côtés d'Aethyta, jamais je n'aurait crue possible votre couple.*

*-Pourquoi ça?* Légèrement indignée, Aträ bomba le buste naturellement, la prétention semblait lui aller comme un gant.

*-Vous êtes tout ce qu'Aethyta n'est pas. Et vous êtes aussi similaire à Bénézia, n'avez vous pas pensez un instant que c'était ça le problème? Aethyta à était mariée pendant des siècles avec la même Asari, le décès de Bénézia est plutôt récent, quand à leur séparation, cela fait un peut plus d'un siècle tout au plus, pour vous Asari ce n'est pas si éloigné... alors, imaginons que son sourire habituellement moqueur ne soit qu'une façade?*

*-Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensée en effet, Aethyta n'est pas du genre sentimentale, plus portée sur le plaisir physique.*

*-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je suis mariée à sa fille.*

*-Épargnez moi les détails Shepard.*

*-Vous êtes sure?*

*-Shepard!* Indignée, avant d'en rire, Aträ s'inclina poliment, promettant à l'humaine de réfléchir à la situation.

...

Une fois bien installée dans le skycar, Aträ chercha dans son large répertoire le nom d'Aethyta. Elle ouvra l'historique de celui-ci, et trouva une petite vidéo. Celle-ci était une courte vidéo de quelques secondes à peine, montrant Aethyta allongée entre de larges câbles et une batterie d'armement, son épiderme violé était recouverte de sueur, quand à son sourire, il était aussi joyeux que sournois.

*-ça t'amuse de me filmer Ma-tri-arche L'Oëk!* Disait-elle d'un air moqueur, avant d'attraper l'Omintech de la propriétaire et le pousser sur le côté, le grognement qui s'en suivit exprimait clairement un long et langoureux baiser, puis la vidéo se coupa, simplement.

Aträ se frotta les doigts, hésitant à effacer se souvenir intime enregistré à la volée dans son Omnitech, après mure réflexion, elle la visionna deux fois avant d'arriver à son hôtel, le cœur lourd et la tête tambourinant d'inquiétude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois: Rendez-vous raté.**

Quelques jours c'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident au bar. Liara et Shepard logeaient dans l'un des ancien appartement de Bénézia, rénové depuis peut. Aethyta passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa fille et sa belle fille. Quand à Aträ, elle venait de faire son apparition sur une émission locale, au sujet des commerces fructueux entre Thessia et Illium pour les cultures nouvelles, une expansion qui prenait encore plus d'ampleur maintenant que les stations étaient réparées, ou en réparation.

Ce matin là, Aethyta, les cinq colocataires, et le couple Shepard T'soni, étaient venue à une convention d'Aträ. Les journalistes fourmillaient dans le hall principal du bâtiment, celui-ci en forme d'amphithéâtre, pendant qu'Aträ poursuivait son discours, au côté de deux autres Matriarches omniprésentes de l'assemblée Asari.

Une fois la convention terminée, Aträ disparue avec son garde du corps Butarien, s'éloignant en compagnie de quelques Asaris, dont elle signée la paperasse rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans une salle close, seule.

Liara du redoubler d'effort pour convaincre son Père d'aller rendre visite à l'Asari en question, c'est avec l'aide de Shepard qu'elle put tirer son Père tête-de-Pyjak, devant la porte boisée généreusement sculptée de la sale privée où s'était enfermée Aträ, le Garde du corps Butarien hésita un instant, avant de se décaler et les laisser s'approcher de l'écran d'accueil.

Aethyta appuya finalement sur l'une des touches, et le portrait d'Aträ apparue presque immédiatement sur l'écran.

*-Je ne prends aucun rendez-vous avant... Aethyta?* Semblant surprise, Aträ appuya sur interrupteur sans attendre, la porte s'ouvrit, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Liara et Shepard bousculent un peut la Matriarche pour la faire rentrer. La porte se referma automatiquement derrière Aethyta, qui n'eu le temps de voir le sourire victorieux de sa fille.

*-Jolie.* Dit la rosée, observant le bureau entièrement en bois sculpté, la bibliothèque était immense, des livres en provenance de la Terre, ainsi qu'un bon nombres de tablettes numériques bien plus conventionnelles.

*-Aimable à vous. Je ne m'attendez pas à une visite.*

*-Je préfère l'improvisation.*

*-ça je le sais Aethyta, que me vaut ce plaisir?* Se relevant de son siège, mains croisée sur le devant de sa robe.

*-Je venais te féliciter, toutes ces conneries sur les nouvelles cultures, c'est fleurissant avec nos mondes en reconstructions, très bon point pour toi, tu doit te remplir généreusement les poches non? Le malheur des un fait le bonheur des autres!* S'exclama Aethyta, tout en allant vers les larges rideaux pourpres, pour observer Thessia à travers les vitres à multiples carreaux.

*-Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. La DDRCENCI aide plus qu'elle ne prends, nous aidons aux cultures, nous créons des emplois, comme toute entreprise...*

*-ça va, tu ne m'apprends rien.* Croisant les bras, Aethyta contournais le bureau, avant de s'asseoir sur celui-ci négligemment. Sa robe comportait une longue fente sur la droite, ce qui laissait voir sa jambe dans sa totalité, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa les jambes sous le nez curieux d'Aträ.

*-Vous-êtes venue pour me faire des remontrances, j'en déduit donc des hostilités?*

*-Pas du tout. Je venais t'inviter, ce soir, au Palais Parisien.*

*-Palais Parisien, n'est ce pas une référence à une des villes sur Terre? Une sorte de lieu propice aux amours?* Courbant ses arcades Aträ sembla septique.

*-Bah... de ce que Shepard dit, c'est loin d'être un lieu passionnel, et c'est plus l'idée qu'on s'en fait des années 80... la bourgeoisie humaine. La patronne de l'établissement c'est mariée avec un Parisien, alors forcément, référence oblige... bon on s'en fou, tu viens ou pas?* Demanda Aethyta, faisant mine d'être agacée.

*-Et bien... il serait mal venue de refuser après mon petit caprice... et puis je connaîtrais un nouveau lieu comme ça!*

*-Parfait! A ce soir.* L'Asari sauta du bureau, tourna les talons et s'empressa de partir.

*-Vous partez...* La porte claqua.* Déjà...* S'enfonçant dans son siège, roulant des yeux, que dire de plus Aträ était mitigée.

...

Talons fins, robe courte jusqu'au dessus des genoux, une fente redessinant sa cuisse bleu nuit, le col montant ouvert sur le devant plongeant sur sa poitrine, Aträ ne passait pas inaperçue. Entrant dans l'établissement bruyant, sa silhouette fine et élégante attira plus d'une Asari, elle compris vite l'ambiance, c'était un lieu de rencontre pour les Asaris qui ne partageaient pas vraiment de passion pour les autres races. L'intérieur était un mélange de bois et de lumière luminescente, une boite de nuit stylisée tape à l'œil.

Cherchant du regard Aethyta, elle ne trouva qu'une flopée d'Asaris sur excitées malgré l'heure, à cette heure habituellement elle prenait le thé en relisant ses dossiers, pour le coup, elle était bien loin de ses habitudes.

*-Tu danse la belle nuit?* Demanda une Asari aux reflet bleu clair presque neige, elle semblait jeune, à peine Matrice, mais suffisamment désirable pour ne pas lui refuser une danse. Aträ hocha simplement du chef, avant de glisser entre ses semblables et se trouver une place, elle n'avait pas de gêne, notamment par ce qu'un nombre conséquent d'Asaris avaient le regard braqué sur elle. Elle plaisait et ceci de tout temps. Elle pris le rythme très vite, son bassin basculant avec souplesse, l'Asari claire se rapprochait finalement assez pour que leurs corps ne se frottent à chaque mouvement, la musique était bien l'une des chose qui transformait Aträ, réveillant son côté bestial, côté Bestial dont Aethyta avait sue être témoin le jour de leur union.

Aträ ne chercha plus Aethyta, si celle-ci la voulait, elle n'aurait cas venir la chercher. Au contraire, la Matriarche s'amusa de voir plusieurs Asaris se disputer la place à ses côtés. La Matrice Claire avait le nez juste au dessus de sa poitrine, il faut dire aussi qu'Aträ était aussi grande qu'un Homme et sa silhouette allongée rendait habituellement les humains fous de désirs.

Deux mains finirent par attraper fermement les reins de la Matriarche, l'attirant en arrière jusqu'à que son fessier moulant ne se colle aux bas ventre d'une Aethyta possessive. La Matrice claire allait protester, mais d'un simple hochement de tête, la belle étoilée lui fit comprendre que sa véritable cavalière était arrivée.

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, Aträ fut ravie de reconnaître le parfum naturel d'Aethyta, ainsi que la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa crête.

*-C'est que la gamine à faillit prendre ma place.*

*-Aucune chance.* Amusée, se tournant entièrement pour laisser ses bras gantés entourer le cou de sa partenaire, laissant ses mains se nouer pour emprisonner la belle violette.

*-Tu sais que je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête si ça continue. Tu es ravissante.* Poursuivit Aethyta. *Tu en dis quoi alors?*

*-J'en dis que vous-êtes resplendissante Aethyta.* Miaulant ses dernières paroles à l'oreille de sa cavalière, avant de l'entendre rire, secouant la tête négativement.

*-Non, je parlais plutôt de l'établissement.*

*-Ho... Animé, un peut bruyant, mais appréciable de temps à autre.*

Aethyta sourit, avant de laisser ses mains glisser le long des reins de son invitée. Le slow était d'actualité, et pour une fois, la Matriarche se dit qu'un instant de tendresse n'était pas de refus. A force de voir sa fille et sa belle fille roucouler sous son nez, Aethyta semblait ressentir un léger manque, une présence au quotidien, peut-être même plus.

La crête étoilée de sa partenaire était collée contre sa joue, serte plus petite, Aethyta avait le rôle du bonhomme, peut-être pour le fait qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se comporter grossièrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes deux semblaient passer un moment agréable, Aethyta aurait jurée avoir sentie les lèvres d'Aträ se coller à son cou. La musique plus bruyante repris de plus belle les arrachant à leurs plénitude amoureuse.

Soudain le garde du corps d'Aträ pénétra la foule à toute vitesse, murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son employeur, il tira par le bras Aträ, et Aethyta sentit l'urgence et le danger grandir autour d'elle. Se précipitant vers l'entrée, Aethyta eu le reflex d'empoigner la main d'Aträ pour ne pas la perdre. Longeant la ruelle, Aträ monta précipitamment dans un taxi, puis quelque chose frappa violemment la crête d'Aethyta, elle se vit tomber au sol, puis le noir complet.

...

Papillonnant des yeux, Aethyta s'éveilla sur un lit d'hôpital. Liara était présente, quand à Shepard elle ne devait pas être bien loin.

*-Bordel...* Grogna la Matriarche, se frottant la crête qui était bandée en partie sur les trois tentacules gauche.* Qu'est-c'que je fou là?...* Liara mis un temps considérable avant de répondre, réfléchissant à quoi dire dans un laps de temps suffisamment court pour ne pas alerter son Père.

*-Aträ à était enlevée.*

*-Mais, par qui? Pourquoi? Et où est Aträ?* Se redressant douloureusement sur son brancard, la Matriarche semblait désorientée, immédiatement rattrapée par sa fille.

*-Elle à était amenée par un taxi, le véhicule à était retrouvé une heure à peine après ton hospitalisation. Probablement un groupe anti-Nouvelles Cultures, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant en vue des agitations après conflit. La DDRCENCI amasse une somme d'argent considérable, et d'après ce que je sais, une demande de rançon à déjà était envoyé aux patrons de l'agence qui génère les échanges commerciaux de ces cultures sur Illium.* Gonflant les joues avant de soupirer.* Aträ aurait due être escortée, l'amenée dans un quartier si populaire, c'est comme agiter un diamant dans une fourmilière de bandits, ça les excitent.*

*-Autrement dit, c'est ma faute.* Fermant les yeux, la Matriarche réfléchit un instant.*Vous avez une piste?*

*-Oui, j'ai de vieilles connaissances sur le coup, quand à moi j'attends l'appel de Garrus, il à promis de me contacter dès qu'il aurait quelque chose.*

*-Et moi?*

*-C'est à dire Père?*

*-En quoi puis-je être utile?*

*-Et bien... je doute que dans cette affaire tu soit d'une quelconque utilité, bien que tu es un large répertoire, cela ne nous serra d'aucune utilité. C'est un enlèvement, donc...*

*-C'est de ma partenaire dont-il s"agit.* Ajouta Aethyta un triste sourire aux lèvres. Liara écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire malgré la tristesse de l'instant.

*-Tu lui as donc dis oui?*

*-Disons que j'allait le faire...*

*-Ho...* Dépitée, Liara allait poursuivre, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvra en grand, laissant apparaître une Shepard déterminée.

*-Liara, le Normandy est amarré. Je retourne sur le vaisseau, rejoins moi dans moins d'une heure, nous avons une piste.* Hochant du chef, Shepard n'attendit pas de réponse, filant prestement dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

*-Laissez moi venir avec vous, je suis bien capable de me battre encore.*

*-Père... je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.*

*-Ne penses pas un instant que je vais rester là à me rouler les pouces, allons y!* Sautant du lit, elle eu un instant une perte d'équilibre, avant de se stabiliser et sourire à sa fille.* Aide moi à me préparer Fifille!*

...

Aethyta enfilait une des armures de Shepard, il faut dire que l'anatomie humaine était semblable à celle des Asaris, rajustant les sangles de l'équipement, Aethyta se plaignit un instant du nombre incalculable de bricoles sur un simple accoutrement de combat. Finalement ce n'était pas bien différent des armures de commando Asari. Rajustant son col montant, la Matriarche s'observa un moment dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Shepard.

*-Dans quoi je vais foutre les pieds cette fois... tous ça pour une gonzesse, j'ai pas mûrie d'un poils de ce côté la.* Retournant dans la cabine de l'ex-commandant, l'Asari fouilla les tiroirs d'armement, choisissant des armes simples d'utilisation, fusil à pompe donc, de quoi tout exploser sur courte portée sans savoir trop viser, tout ce qui lui fallait.

Retournant en salle principale, elle fut surprise de trouver certains membres de l'équipage entassés autour d'un écran d'ordinateur, en s'approchant, elle vit Liara se lever brusquement et tenter de la repousser en arrière.

*-Père tu ne devrais pas...* Dit elle, avant de se voir repousser sur le côté par la main d'Aethyta, celle-ci se frayant un chemin entre les membres du Normandy. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Aträ était assise sur une chaise, les mains douloureusement nouées sur ses cuisses par deux larges blocs de fer. Une lueurs bleutée virevoltait autour de sa crête, et dès qu'Aträ essayait de dire un mot, une douloureuse décharge biotique s'abattait sur elle, crispant ses muscles, les dents serrées, son visage se tordait de douleur face à la souffrance.

Soudain la caméra sembla se soulever, quelqu'un tenait l'Omnitech qui enregistrait les tortures d'Atrâ. Un visage d'un Butarien apparu, un visage que connaissait Aethyta.

*-Thargo... espèce d'enfoiré...* Grogna la Matriarche, sentant la biotique s'accumuler entre ses doigts.

Thargo rajusta correctement l'Omnitech avant de parler.

*-Il est évident que cette chienne de l'Oëk ne passera pas la nuit, je me chargerait personnellement de lui régler son compte si les sept premiers millions de crédits ne sont pas déversé sur le compte de Thargo Parenti dans les trois heures à venir. Nous savons que vous avez la somme, et plus encore, si vous voulez revoir votre dirigeante, il va falloir vous percer les poches.* La caméra se tourna brusquement vers Aträ, avant qu'un pieds chaussé d'une bottine militaire ne s'abatte violemment sur son visage, renversant l'Asari en arrière, avant qu'une décharge biotique ne se charge de l'achever. La caméra remonta vers le Butarien, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation.* Trois heures, pas une de plus.*

Un lourd silence s'imposa, Aethyta sentait la rage monter en elle, il avait fallut que cette histoire tombe sur la seule personne enclin à vivre avec elle un idylle amoureux des plus stable, changeant probablement sa vie, et en un instant tout tombait à l'eau. L'Asari se rendit compte avec effrois à quel point la demande d'Aträ pourrait effectivement changer son avenir, le stabiliser, l'apaiser, lui offrir ce qu'elle n'avait put conclure avec Bénézia, un amour assumé.

*-ça vient d'une station sur Thessia, d'après les coordonnées, c'est dans une ancienne fabrique alimentaire, on s'en sert à présent pour accueillir des caissons de fourniture alimentaire pour les rescapés sans abris.* Annonça Garrus, tout en passant le rapport tactile à Shepard.

*-Il y à toujours du passage dans ce genre de bâtiment, peut-être quand s'infiltrant dans un véhicule de marchandise...* Proposa Shepard.

*-Ou par les conduits souterrain, il y en à forcément dans un lieu comme celui-ci.*Argumenta Garrus, tout en s'adossant à une chaise.

*-Nous pourrions nous diviser en deux équipes alors.* Rajouta Aethyta, ce qui surpris Shepard, ayant visiblement oubliée sa nouvelle alliée.

*-Aethyta, vous serrez avec moi et Samara, il et hors de question de vous voir aller avec d'autres que moi, Liara pourrait me tuer pour moins que ça.* Ajouta Shepard, tout en souriant à sa femme.

*-Par-ce que je ne viens pas?* Grogna Liara.

*-Biensur que non!* S'indigna Aethyta et Shepard à l'unissons. Liara leva les mains pour sa défense, et rejoignis prestement Joker.

Aethyta lue brièvement le rapport de Garrus, le document décrivait un court interrogatoire avec le conducteur du Taxi, celui-ci avait était généreusement rémunéré par Thargo pour son silence, mais Garrus avait visiblement sue délier la langue du fautif.

...

Shepard Samara et Aethyta longeaient une petite murette blanche, avant de s'introduire dans ce qui semblait être un hangar pour les véhicules de transport de marchandises alimentaires. Bifurquant entre les bennes surchargées d'aliments, les trois acolytes n'eu aucun mal à trouver la source du transmetteur. Il y avait plusieurs gardes Butariens disposés de ci de là, mais pour Shepard et Samara, tuer dans un silence absolue était pour elles un jeu d'enfant. A la première victime, Sheparde s'élança dans le dos du Butarien, enfonçant sa lame sous la poche graisseuse de l'individu.

*-Tu vas être très coopératif si tu ne veux pas voir la lame de mon Omnitech fendre ta sale face en deux tranches de jambons purulentes. Où se trouve Aträ, deux, est-ce que Thargo ou du moins, celui qui se nome ainsi s'y trouve, dépêche toi mon gros, j'ai usée le peut de patiente qu'il me restait.*

*-Ils sont au sous-sol, juste sous la le hangar, à la droite de l'entrée principal... je vous l'jure... arg.* La lame traversa brusquement la tête du Butarien, Shepard déposa le corps sous une cube dans l'obscurité, et fit signe aux deux autres de suivre le rythme. Une fois la trappe trouvée, Samara se chargea de téléchargée les données de celle-ci, essayant de déverrouiller la sécurité électronique à l'aide de ses multiples combinaisons pré-enregistrées dans son Omnitech. En quelques secondes la trappe s'ouvrit, Shepard passa en premier, Aethyta en second, et Samara resta dans le hangar, préférant surveiller leurs arrières, et achever les Butariens en cas d'incident.

Longeant un couloir étroit mal éclairé, Shepart et la Matriarche étaient toutes deux à l'affût, c'était un travail d'amateur, et la sécurité avait était plus chargée en extérieur que d'intérieur, aussi il fut facile à l'ex-Commandant de se faufiler vers la première salle. Déverrouillant l'entrée grasse à son Omnitech, poussant brusquement la porte, Shepard se plaça rapidement à couvert, elle jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur. Rien, si ce n'est un tas d'aliments conservés à bonne température.

Se fut ainsi pour les cinq prochaines salles, avant que Shepard n'ouvre enfin la bonne. Elle eu le reflex de se mettre à couvert comme précédemment, avant qu'un tir ne se fasse dans leurs directions, la balle percuta le mur en face d'elles, formant un creux entouré de multiples fissures.

*-C'était une grossière erreur, je vais étaler son cervelet bleutée sur tout l'mur bande de chiens galeux! J'avais dis, j'avais prévenu, Sept putains de millions... J'avais...*

Aethyta pénétra brusquement dans la salle, passant devant Shepard qui n'eu pas le temps de la rattraper. Sachant pertinemment cas cette distance, si elle tirait elle toucherait aussi Aträ avec se fusil à pompe, sa congénère était avachie sur sa chaise, du sang dégoulinant de ses narines, l'horreur de l'instant fit trembler de rage chaque muscle de la Matriarche. En un instant une masse biotique explosa en direction du Butarien, le propulsant contre le mur, dans la foulée celui-ci tira, la balle traversa violemment l'épaule d'Aethyta, la faisant tomber à la renverse, elle et son arme à feu.

Elle eu à peine le temps de voir Shepard sauter au dessus d'elle, puis le son agressif d'une lame d'Omnitech se dégainer, et le cri grave du Butarien. Un son lourd se fit entendre, comme si un corps s'étallait par terre, sans grande surprise Shepard revient tendre sa main pour aider Aethyta à se relever.

S'accroupissant devant Aträ, l'Asari violette cherchait désespérément le regard de sa partenaire, mais Aträ ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, dormant maladroitement penchée en avant.

Shepard se chargea de défaire les anneaux autour des poignets de l'Asari inconsciente, et retira la puce plantée dans l'arrête crânienne, celle-ci électrocutant Aträ par des ondes biotique horriblement douloureuses. Dès qu'elle en fut libérée, l'Asari s'écroula sur Aethyta, le calvaire était terminée.

Aethyta observa le Butarien, celui-ci tremblait, du sang maculant sa combinaison de l'Alliance. Il était en vie, Shepard s'en était assurée personnellement, il serait rendue aux autorité, et cette histoire ne serrait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aethyta souffla de soulagement lorsque sa partenaire tressauta dans ses bras, avant de fondre en larmes, ses doigts bleu nuit s'enfonçant dans l'armure de sa sauveuse.

Shepard se chargea d'amener le Butarien sur ses épaules, alors qu'Aethyta traversait le couloir, tout en soutenant sa partenaire, pour un rendez-vous galant, elle repasserait... mais l'Asari était certaine d'une chose, elle avait eu peur, peur de perdre Aträ, peur de perdre cet avenir semblable à un rêve, bien éloigné de sa vie habituelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre: Réception.**

Ouvrant un oeil mollement, Aträ observait son environnement. Elle était allongée sur un brancard, dans une infirmerie de vaisseau, une infirmerie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Dans un élan de panique elle tenta de se redresser, mais une main la retient. Une main au teint violacé très agréable à son gout.

*-Aethyta?!* Relevant son regard de glace sur sa congénère, Aträ fut soulagée de voir sa consœur rosée, celle-ci souriait. Son épaule était bandée, probablement une blessure pendant l'arrestation de Thargo se dit Aträ, tout en observant l'accoutrement peut-habituel de sa partenaire, en effet, Aethyta portait un sweet sportif de Shepard, guère féminin, mais ça lui allait comme un gant.

*-Salut beauté.* Souriante toutes dents visibles, Aethyta s'avança sur le lit, proposant ses lèvres à sa congénère pour un baiser chaste et rapide, ce qu'Aträ accepta bien volontiers.

*-C'était horrible... je, me souviens du battement douloureux dans la nuque, insupportable... j'ai tentée en vain de me réfugier dans mon esprit, chercher un lieu de repos pendant que mon corps souffrait...* Elle déglutie, avant de sentir Aethyta s'asseoir correctement sur le rebord du lit.

*-ça va aller maintenant, tu es sur le Normandy. On rentrent, et il n'est plus question de garde du corps, Shepard c'est chargée de t'en assigné un de confiance.*

*-Mais...*

*-Pas de mais.*Dit la rosée, tout en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de l'autre Asari. *Avant que ma relation avec Bénézia ne se détériore, je la défendait souvent, à ma manière, ce qui en soit lui causait plus de problème contre chose. Son influence était plus importante que sa vie personnelle. J'ai peur que cela ne se reproduise, tu es à la tête d'une des plus grosse entreprise en expansion de ce siècle, et je risque d'être le boulet familial traînant derrière toi.* Gonflant les joues, Aethyta était dépitée, rabaissant ses épaules, en se forçant pour sourire à Aträ.

*-Je ne suis pas Bénézia, je sais qu'elle à beaucoup comptée pour toi, peut-être plus que je ne compterais jamais à tes yeux. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, pas pour moi.* Caressant l'épaule bandée de l'Asarie, Aträ s'adoucie encore un peut plus en croisant le regard noisette de sa partenaire.* Je suis prête à partager mon domaine sur Illium avec toi, prête à m'engager, à bâtir avec toi, enfanter avec toi si il le faut. J'ai usée mon temps de Demoiselle à la science, le temps de Matrice à bien des choses, mes accouplements sont bien peut nombreux, et quoi qu'on en dise, mon attirance se tourne toujours vers les Asaris, ce qui, autrefois, complexait nettement ma vie sociale et sentimentale. Maintenant tout est différent, Si j'ai une fille, elle sera de sang-pur, et c'est avec toi que je le voudrait. Je préfère encore finir seule si tu t'y refuse.*

*-D'abords le mariage ensuite une gosse... tu serrais pas du genre pressée?* Amusée, étirant un sourire taquin. Aethyta se permis sur l'instant de décrypter chaque parcelle de peau du visage délicat de l'Asari devant elle, Liara n'avait pas tord, il était temps de tourner la page, et le faire avec une si belle femme, du moins si l'on peut considérer une Asari comme étant une femme, c'était celle avec qui Aethyta supporterait un lendemain nouveau, à deux.

*-J'ai eu une éternité pour réfléchir à ma fin de vie, et lorsque j'ai trouvée un esprit suffisamment puissant pour m'apaiser et me soulager, je sue qu'il était temps de passer le cape. L'argent n'est plus une question primordial au point où j'en suis, ce que je veux, c'est vivre, pour vivre.*

*-Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimée que Bénézia soit ainsi.* Soupirant, avant de se redresser.*Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer, et puis... si l'on ne se supporte pas... Il sera toujours temps de nous séparer, je ne signe pas un contrat après tout.* Aethyta s'arrêta dans son discours, voyant arriver Liara et Shepard, ainsi que Samara, qui semblait être ne vieille connaissance d'Aträ, elles annoncèrent leur arrivée sur le quais.

...

Après la promesse vinrent les actions. Les jours qui suivirent fut relativement mouvementés pour le duo, Shepard et Liara avait invitaient Aethyta et Aträ au domaine principal de Bénézia, bien que celui-ci ne soit plus habité que par des Asaris réfugiés, c'était l'une des maisons de Liara T'Soni. Le domaine était tout en pierres blanches et métaux précieux, un mélange sordide semblable aux infrastructures Gréco-romaine, ainsi qu'aux typique alliages des vaisseaux Asaris, tout en finesse donc. Aethyta redoutais d'entrer sur le domaine de son ex femme, mais l'idée d'une réunions familiale après ces événements, n'avait rien de rebutant, bien au contraire. Cependant, la Matriarche n'avait pas envisagée la visite massive de Matriarches, amies et soutients de la famille T'Soni, un véritable calvaire arrivant sur le nez d'Aethyta, qui voyait son pétage de câbles arriver, gros comme une maison.

Aträ avait passée ses derniers jours à l'hôpital, son visage avait dégonflée suite au coup brutal de Thargo, quand à ses douleurs à la nuque, tout c'était dissipé, pour le plus grand soulagement du couple. Les quelques courtes visites n'avaient pas permis plus de rapprochements entre elles, mais d'après leurs dires, elles étaient ensembles, du moins, en couple, bref, c'était assez compliqué dans l'esprit d'Aethyta, et elle n'avait sue encore quoi dire à sa fille.

Pénétrant dans la demeure extravagante de sa défunte ex-femme, Aethyta sentait son cœur se presser douloureusement. Bénézia était la sagesse même, quand jadis elle brisèrent leur couple pour une opinion contradictoire sur l'avenir Asari, Aethyta le regrettait assez souvent, pour une simple et bonne raison, elle avait aimée cette femme, plus que tout autre chose dans la galaxie.

Certaines Matriarches arrivant s'empressèrent de saluer Aethyta, avant de monter les marches en colimaçon du grand escalier pour aller en direction du salon et retrouver le couple T'Soni Shepard. Son Omnitech vibra, et Aethyta n'hésita pas une seconde, ouvrant son appel vidéo tout en sortant de la demeure pour marcher dans le parc qui servait de jardin.

La tête d'Aträ apparue devant elle, du haut de la crête étoilée jusqu'au épaules, la belle Asari semblait se réveiller à peine, frottant ses jolis yeux en amande, avant de se permettre un petit braillement. Il était grisant de voir une Asari si élégante et intouchable d'habitude, se montrer sous son apparence la plus naturelle, encore sous la couette probablement.

*-Bien dormis ma beauté?* Demanda Aethyta, se sentant étrangement légère à cette vision idyllique que sa nouvelle partenaire arborait.

*-Hum...* Se frottant les yeux d'un revers de bras, avant d'enfin sourire à Aethyta.* Je suis en retard pas vrai?*

*-Oui, tout le monde est arrivé, du moins, toutes les Matriarches conviées. Pour une réunions de famille on repasseras...* Semblant dépitée, Aethyta ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Aträ sursauter, gigotant pour s'extirper de sous la couette. Elle avait vue juste, la belle dormait encore et avait appelée sa douce dès son réveil, l'attention avait quelque chose de privilégié.

*-Bon-sang... mais tu as vue l'heure?!*Grondait Aträ, la caméra de son Omnitech tremblait dans tous les sens, et Aethyta eu à peine le temps de voir un bout de fesse bleu nuit qu'elle entendit sa douce poser l'Omnitech près de sa douce. *J'arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure!* La caméra se stoppa brusquement, laissant Aethyta seule, un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

Se retournant vers le bâtiment, elle due se rendre à l'évidence, son absence allait finir par agacer les convives. Remontant les marches à pas lent, elle entra finalement dans le salon, allant se servir une limonade fraîche, sans alcool. Pour le coup l'effort y était vraiment sincère.

*-La plupart on entendue parlerde l'enlèvement de la Matriarche L'Oëk, il y à eu au moins une centaine de donations depuis deux jours. Comme quoi le journalisme à un côté utile parfois.* Disait-l'une, Aethyta tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre d'autres ragots, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.*-Il parait que l'ex-Commandant Shepard aurait repris les armes pour la libérer, je croyais qu'elle était à la retraire, c'est vrai que les militaires humaines ont habituellement des carrières relativement courtes, pour ne pas dire éphémères...* L'une s'incrusta dans la discussion, d'un air, je-sais-tout je-sais-rien.*-Faux, il paraîtrait que c'est Aethyta elle même qui serait intervenue! Enfin, les armes, ça à toujours était sa solution de facilité.* *-Comme si Shepard allait acceptée Aethyta dans son commando, ça frise le ridicule!* S'exclama l'une d'elle.*-Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est elle qui fut l'épouse de Bénézia, et maintenant que ça se sait, on fait moins la maline hein?* *-Non mais pour qui te prends tu toi? Et ce n'est pas en s'accouplant encore et encore entre Asaris que nous ferrons avancer les choses, elle ne montre pas le bon exemple à suivre pour nos cadettes!* *-Comme si tu ne flattait jamais de l'azur toi...* *Garce!*

*-Mes Dames!* S'imposa Shepard en voyant l'animation typique Asari reprendre le dessus.* Je vous sert des boissons fraîches? Aujourd'hui Madame T'Soni à décidée de faire de moi votre barmaid.* Souriant largement pour charmer les pestes bleutées.

Étrangement Aethyta ne s'était pas incrustée dans la discussion, bien au contraire, elle observait vaguement l'extérieur, espérant voir arriver celle qui lui promettait cette vie de tendresse tant désirée.

*-Père?* Liara surgit à sa droite, un air soucieux gravé sur le visage. *-N'écoute pas ce qu'elles disent, tu sais comme moi que leur perfidie n'est qu'un jeu sournois pour attiser la concurrente.*

*-Ne t'en fais pas Liara. Se ramassis de volailles brailleuses me passe au dessus de la tête.*

*-Hum... tu l'as revue entre temps?*

*-Oui, quelques visites autorisées, rien de fou, puis... la plupart du temps son heure de visite était comblée par ses agents, ou des commerciaux... un vrai calvaire pour espérer dix minutes à ses côtés seule à seule.*

*-Je suis désolée... tu as toujours eu un goût pour les femmes de pouvoir Papa.* Amusée, frottant gentiment le dos de son Père.

*-Je vais aider Shepard, les cocktails c'est mon truc à moi. Amuse toi ma fille.* Prenant la tête de Liara entre ses mains, Aethyta baisa le front de sa fille, échangeant un sourire tendre avec elle, avant de reprendre son air espiègle et enquiquiner Shepard pendant le service.

...

Le temps s'écoula finalement très vite, préparer les boissons était quelque chose que connaissait bien Aethyta, puisqu'elle avait travaillée dans de nombreux bars, notamment l'Eternité sur Illium, et ensuite à la Citadelle peut de temps avant la destruction des Moissonneurs.

Mais comment rater l'arrivée somptueuse d'Atrâ L'Oëk, l'élégante Asari était vêtue d'une longue robe noire scintillante, aux dentelles bleu nuit retombant au bas de sa robe, ses gants étaient montants jusqu'en dessous des épaules, et son col sombre longeant sa nuque ouvert au devant, lui donnait un air princier, légitime en vue de son influence, quand à son dos nue, et bien Aethyta ne sue si s'était un fantasme réel ou une illusion de sa part. Aträ fut immédiatement accueillie par deux lèches-bottes qu'Aethyta ne portait pas réellement dans son coeur, Atalis et Promésia, deux pestes de l'assemblée de Thessia, bonnes à critiquer, mauvaises en ce qui concerne les solutions à donner.

Aträ arborait un sourire agréable, commerciale, faux et pourtant irrésistible. Enlaçant amicalement Liara, avant de la faciliter une énième fois pour son joli ventre bedonnant, Aträ ne put s'empêcher d'observer Aethyta, celle-ci derrière le bar avec Shepard. L'Asari vient s'asseoir sobrement sur l'un des tabourets pourpres en coussin de velours, et s'accouda au bar pour observer plus que de raison sa jolie barmaid violacée.

*-Que me proposeriez-vous belle demoiselle?* Demanda t-elle, caressant le rebords du comptoir du bout des doigts, tout en offrant des œillades provocatrices à sa belle. Quelques Asaris écoutèrent leurs discussions, et dès le début certaines se regardèrent étrangement, comme surprises, et rebutées par le comportement d'Aträ, que certaines idolâtraient certainement.

*-Alors moi, je dirait une bonne boisson épicée, le genre de truc explosif pour vous faire grimper au septième ciel.* Annonça Shepard, brisant l'instant maladroitement, avant de jouer de ses sourcils pour amuser Aethyta et sa douce.

*-Je pensais plutôt à une boisson... plus délicate, douce au palais, sucrée au premier touché, puis enflammé sur la fin, juste de quoi m'émoustiller sans m'agresser pour autant... je peut me montrer plus fragile que de parfois... le besoin d'un mélange réconfortant me semble un bon compromis. * Mimant la fragilité en remontant ses épaules, offrant un clin d'oeil explicite à Aethyta, qui due réunir prestement ses forces psychiques pour ne pas sauter par dessus le bar.

*-Je vais m'occuper de toi sans attendre alors!*Aethyta observait les différentes étiquettes des bouteilles, fronçant ses arcades non-tatouées, avant de remuer ses doigts et de débuter différents mélanges. Elle sifflotait en même temps, ayant la gestuelle et la rapidité d'un bon barmaid agile de ses mains.

*-Vous êtes habiles.* Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Aträ, déglutissant à voir les doigts souples de sa partenaire, agiter, et faire tournicoter les bouteilles entre ses mains. Un petit spectacle personnel pour sa douce, avant de pousser vers Aträ un verre rose fuchsia au font verdâtre.

*-Et vous n'avez encore rien vue.* Lui offrant un clin d'oeil taquin.

Aträ sourit goûtant le cocktail, avant de dresser ses arcades, amusée dans un premier temps, elle poursuivit sa dégustation, et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels.

*-Un délice, ma gorge ne brûle pas, et pourtant je sent que cette boisson sucrée est traître. Un ravissement pour mon palais, est-ce fortement alcoolisé?*

*-Non, juste ce qu'il vous faut pour vous détendre ma jolie.* Répondit la rosée, avant de remuer une autre bouteille et débuter d'autre verres pour l'assemblée.

...

La matinée défilait agréablement vite, maintenant qu'Aträ était dans la salle à discuter avec différents groupes de Matriarche, Aethyta se sentait bien, comme si, en un instant, depuis sa venue, Aträ lui avait offert un cocon de sécurité. Vers midi, des Asaris qui habitaient la demeure apportèrent des plateaux de dégustations dans la salle à différents endroits. Champagne et cocktails en foison, Liara pouvait montrer son influence par la même occasion, et rappeler qui elle était.

Aethyta, elle, s'était fixée au bar avec Shepard, lorsque Liara et Aträ revinrent de leur multiples conversations, la première chose qu'elles put entendre fut...

*-Mais attends... du poils, comme une toison?* Demandait Aethyta subjuguée par un sujet visiblement très prenant.

*-B'solument! Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de votre fille la première fois.* Se ventait Shepard tout en se frottant son crâne rasé à la militaire.*Je suis moins charnue sur la tête ça c'est certain.*

*-Ha!* Riant Aethyta tapant l'épaule de sa partenaire humaine avant de claquer son énième verre au sien, finalement la limonade n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.*Au moins la mienne n'aura pas se problème, on à pas un poils sur la peau, même pas entre les fesses!*

*-Je vois que vous échangez des informations confidentielles d'une haute importance mes Dames.* Dit sournoisement Aträ tout en contournant le comptoir. Elle vient se placer derrière Aethyta, et, tout en enroulant son bras gauche à la taille de sa douce, observa par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle buvait.*Vous devriez cesser l'apéro ici, où nous allons devoir dormir ici cette nuit, et je doute que Shepard et Liara soit enclins à nous supporter.* Suggéra la belle nuit, tout en observant le visage d'Aethyta se tourner vers elle.

*-J'en déduis que nous dormons ensembles ce soir? C'est pas trop tôt.* S'indigna la rosée, tout en glissant sa main subtilement sur le fessier de velours de sa partenaire.

*-J'étais à l'hôpital, ne m'en voulez pas.* Souriant, tout en accusant quelques regards curieux vers son couple.

*-Chérie.* Repris Liara.* Je rêve où tu parlais de ta...*

*-B'solument!* S'exclama Shepard ravie que sa femme lui adresse la parole, avant de se voir tirer l'oreille.*Aiheu!*

*-Viens par ici trésor, que je t'apprenne à calmer tes hardeurs!*Emportant Shepard avec elle, Liara alla s'installer dans un canapé du grand salon, grignotant des amuses bouches, tout en faisant des remontrances à son épouse.

*-Ta fille et elle forme un jolie couple, je n'ai entendue que des éloges à leurs sujet.* Toutes sourire, se glissant derrière Aethyta pour poser sa tête bleutée sur l'épaule droite de celle-ci, tout en fermant les yeux pour s'octroyer un peut de repos.

*-ça ne sera pas la même pour nous.* Dit aussitôt Aethyta, essayant d'avaler un shooter qu'Aträ eu le temps de rattraper et de reposer sur le comptoir.

*-Ne buvez pas trop... je veux pouvoir profiter de vous pleinement aujourd'hui... sans effets secondaires, juste vous au naturel.* Miaula t-elle à l'oreille d'Aethyta, qui déglutie à plusieurs reprises, ravalant ses fantasmes.

*-Donc tu m'compte déjà mes verres? Tu ais qu'on va pas s'entendre toi et moi?* Courbant ses arcades, mimant faussement la colère. Aträ roula des yeux, avant de voler un baiser furtif sur la joue de sa congénère, deux trois Matriarches les observaient au dessus de leurs épaules, avant de croiser leurs regards, jugeant en silence la situation.

La réception se déroulait comme prévue, ennui, ragots, et fausses promesses entre chaque Matriarches, Liara et Shepard animaient un discours de remerciement, surtout Liara en vue de son éloquence travaillée sur mesure, quand à Shepard, elle servait plutôt de décor resplendissant, son passé mouvementé faisait d'elle la légende de toute la galaxie.

Aträ restait derrière le comptoir, goûtant les boissons différentes qu'Aethyta se faisait un plaisir de lui préparer, s'amusant à essayer de nouveaux mélanges, pour le bon plaisir du palais de sa douce. Leur relation avait débutée comme un accord sans réellement avoir était consumée, ce qui en soit, était une chose nouvelle pour Aethyta. La rosée ne savait pas encore mettre un nom sur sa situation, à elle, et a sa moitié bleu nuit, resplendissante.

...

En fin de soirée, Shepard était légèrement ivre, sans surprise, et s'était endormie sur l'un des canapé du salon, Liara avait mis la table, avec l'aide d'Aträ, puisque Aethyta ronflait contre sa belle fille. Toutes les Matriarches étaient retournées dans leurs domaines respectifs, la réunion familial pouvait enfin commencer.

Aträ apportait un plateau de fruits de mer local, s'asseyant enfin à côté de Liara.

*-Et bien je suppose qu'il faut les réveiller.* Dit-elle, semblant mi-navrée, mi-amusée.

*-Laissons les dormir un peut, c'est qu'elles ont due supporter une masse de Matriarches, toutes entassées dans se petit salon, pour deux têtes brûlées comme les leurs, c'est une épreuve, voir un supplice.* Dit Liara, tout en souriant tendrement à voir sa femme ronfler contre son Père.

*-Aethyta souffre t-elle de sa blessure?* Observant le bandage à l'épaule, Aträ arborait une expression douloureuse, compatissant à la douleur de son aimée.

*-Je ne saurais trop dire, elle n'en parle pas.*

*-De quoi parles t-elle donc?*

*-De vous?* Demanda Liara, souriant lorsque Aträ se tourna dans sa direction, croquant dans une crevette, du moins, une sorte de crevette.

*-Je crois que, pour notre première nuit, il va falloir reporter. J'aurais due penser qu'il y aurait de l'alcool, et votre femme semble aussi apprécier les liqueurs Asaris, ce qui fait un large point commun avec votre Père.*

*-En effet. Vous pensez qu'il faudrait libérer une chambre pour vous ce soir?*

*-Je... ne suis pas certaine que dormir sous le toit de Bénézia soit une bonne idée. Dans le sens ou...* L'Asari hésita, se triturant les doigts, avant de se lancer.* Je ne veux pas remplacer Bénézia, je veux simplement aimer votre Père pour ce que je suis, et qui je suis... alors, coucher dans les draps qui fut ceux de son amante autrefois, me semble une très mauvaise idée.*

*-Excusez moi Aträ je n'avais pas vue les choses sous cet angle.* Dit Liara, avant de sursauter. Aethyta avait les yeux ouverts, elle les observait, lorsqu'Aträ s'en rendit compte à son tour, elle ne put plus bouger le petit doigts, pétrifiée à l'idée d'avoir était déplacée envers sa compagne. Un silence s'imposa, et Aethyta se redressa légèrement sur son canapé, basculant doucement Shepard de l'autre sens pour que celle-ci puisse finir sa sieste tranquille.

*-Nous pourrions aller à un hôtel, si mes colocataires gênent réellement ton intimité Aträ.* Dit-elle finalement, croquant dans un fruit de mer.

*-Et bien... je, non. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec vous, qu'il y est du voisinage ou pas.* Dit Aträ, ses joues rosirent à vue d'oeil, d'un bleu clair scintillant, Liara et son Père échangèrent un regard complice, malgré les siècles, Aträ semblait garder quelques réactions de Demoiselle, c'était tout à son honneur.

*-Bien alors...* Étirant un sourire sournois, Aethyta pris en douce le bras de Shepard pour activer son Omnitech et chercher un contact à appeler. *Je vais appeler les gamines, qu'elles nous ouvrent quand on sera à la maison, puisque je n'ai plus d'Omnitech...*

Liara et Atrâ se regardèrent, roulant des yeux, mi-navrées, mi-amusées.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq: Travail & Aethyta.**

Après avoir embrassée le front d'une Shepard endormie, et celui de sa fille, Aethyta monta à son tour dans le taxi où Atrâ l'attendait. Le trajet fut calme, Aträ s'accorda une courte sieste, désireuse de garder ses forces pour l'arrivée chez sa partenaire.

Une fois à l'appartement, Aethyta fit de son mieux pour guider sa partenaire jusqu'à sa chambre sans réveiller les autres Demoiselles endormies. Refermant la porte derrière elles, Aethyta alluma simplement la lampe de chevet près de son lit. Se frottant les yeux, elle sourit à Aträ, qui visiblement ne savait pas où se mettre.

*-Si tu veux prendre une douche... attends, je te sort les serviettes.* Proposa Aethyta, essayant d'occuper sa partenaire, avant que la gêne entre elles ne se décuple.

Le son de la douche apaisa la Rosée, elle qui d'habitude était des plus déttendue la présence d'Aträ chez elle avait quelque chose de nouveau, et d'anormal. Tenant un verre d'eau en main, elle le sirota calmement, observant à travers sa fenêtre une Thessia paisible en cette douce nuit. Se retournant vers la porte de sa salle de bain, la Matriarche se pinçait les lèvres, réfléchissant à comment interpeller ou non sa partenaire. L'attendre dans le lit, trop cérémonial? La rejoindre, bien trop avenant pour un premier soir? Après un moment d'hésitation, Aethyta résignée de ne pouvoir choisir, alla simplement vers son lit, posa le verre vide sur la table de chevet et débuta de se dévêtir, faisant attention à son bandage à l'épaule. En observant celui-ci, elle se souvient alors avec qu'elle brutalité Thargo avait agit envers sa moitié. Se retournant vers la porte de sa salle de bain, Aethyta se remémora la peur effroyable d'Aträ, depuis l'agression les nuits de l'Asari étaient troublées, l'infirmière avait due prévenir Aethyta des sommeils agités de la Belle Nuit. Un sentiment étrange l'envahie, celui de ne trouver qu'une salle de bain vide, sans aucune Asari propice à l'amour.

S'empressant d'aller ouvrir juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fantasmer pas sur sa vie à deux, Aethyta ne put qu'observer sa partenaire sursauter sous sa douche, les vitres légèrement couvertes de buée ne cachant cas moitié sa silhouette sombre de l'Asari.

Aethyta s'approcha de la porte vitrée, l'ouvrir avec précaution, et put enfin contempler sa partenaire sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'Asari arborait un air surpris, se cachant la poitrine par reflex ou une pudeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Aethyta s'avança hésitante, son bandage s'imbiba d'eau presque immédiatement. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle empoigna le visage surpris d'Atrâ, ne la laissant pas réfléchir en cas de refus. L'emportant dans un baiser langoureux, ses mains tremblaient tout en maintenant les joues de sa concubine, elle se refusait à ouvrir les yeux ne serrais-ce que pour mieux apprécier l'instant.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, les mains d'Aträ glissèrent sur les reins délicats de la Rosée, caressant l'épiderme violet du bout des doigts, avant de pétrir avec force les fesses rebondies de l'Asari.

*-Ne part pas... jamais...* Ordonna Aethyta entre deux baisers, s'agrippant désespérément à sa partenaire, qu'elle finit par plaquer contre le mur tiède de sa douche.

*-Où voulez-vous que j'ailles?* Demanda sa congénère, mordant dans la partie pleine de ses lèvres.

*-J'ai eu si peur... de te perdre, toi, et tes projets à la con...* Grogna Aethyta tout en soulevant la cuisse droite de la Bleu nuit, s'offrant une ouverture contre son azur suintant de désir.

*-Vous tenez à moi? Déjà? Seriez-vous du genre pressée?* Demanda Aträ sur le ton de l'amusement, avant de tressauter, l'azur pourpre de sa partenaire venait d'embrasser le sien plus adroitement qu'elle ne l'aurait crue capable.

*-Je veux t'avoir pour moi... à chaque instant.* Dit-elle offrant de lents vas-et-viens à sa concubine, observant avec délice le visage bleu sombre se tordre de plaisir. Aträ bascula la tête en arrière, offrant une vue gourmande sur son cou dévoilé, perlée de gouttelettes. * Je veux êtres la Partenaire que tu n'as jamais eu... j'ai des défauts, beaucoup... trop peut-être, mais je suis loyale envers mon plan cul à long terme.* Expliqua Aethyta tout en accélérant la cadence juste pour le plaisir d'entendre ronronner sa compagne.

*-Doucement, votre épaule...* Gémit la bleutée, en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos creux, parfaitement dessinée de la Matriarche.

*-Laisse donc mon épaule tranquille, elle est le cadet de mes soucis là.* Susurra la Rosée, tout en soulevant brusquement Aträ, écrasant le bourgeon éclot de son azur contre celui, tout aussi palpitant de sa partenaire. *J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de...* Sa gorge se pressa, son désir s'enflamma aux creux de ses reins, l'Asari eu un mal fou à poursuivre, mais pour son plus grand soulagement, les yeux d'Aträ s'obscurcirent, ses iris doublèrent de volume s'imbibant d'un noir encre recouvrant la totalité de ses globes oculaires. Immédiatement réceptive, les yeux habituellement noisette d'Aethyta prirent la même teinte noir-de-jais.

Après ça, tout devient plus facile, les coups de reins se faisaient machinalement, l'une s'agrippait à l'autre sans en sentir l'épuisement physique. Aethyta fut submergée par les peurs de sa partenaire, celle-ci semblaient toutes accumulées maladroitement dans un coin de son esprit, explosant avant de se déverser avec fluidité, la douleur de ses décharges biotiques l'avaient totalement épuisée, une brûlure insupportable sembla agresser la nuque d'Aethyta l'espace d'un instant, comme pour matérialisé la douleur, avant qu'un bonheur explosif ne vienne la soulager. L'exploration des craintes de sa douce, n'était qu'une étape dans leur fusion, le bonheur des retrouvailles, celui d'être acceptée par l'autre, il y avait un capharnaüm extraordinaire dans la tête d'Aträ. Des fragments de ressenti tous différents les uns que les autres, mais tous sans exception s'adoucissaient à la présence omniprésente d'Aethyta.

Aträ frissonna lorsque les pensées confuses de sa partenaire se déversèrent à leur tour, il était évident à présent qu'Aethyta nourrissait une réelle affection combinée à la peur de perdre sa moitié, ainsi que cet avenir prometteur, l'image d'une famille réunit, d'un couple, d'une vie idyllique vient à l'esprit d'Aträ, elle ne sue pas réellement si c'était son fantasme ou celui de sa partenaire, mais elle était d'accord sur le fait.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sue réellement quand L'Éternité s'écoula, Aethyta était tendue de la tête aux pieds, pressant plus que de raison sa partenaire contre le mur de sa douche, leurs bouches étaient nouées amoureusement, et la morsure douloureuse d'un baiser mordant sorti de ses songes la rosée. Elle put contempler le regard trouble de sa partenaire retrouver sa couleur cristalline habituelle, des spasmes jouissifs accompagnant leurs états communs. Aethyta ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, déjà par-ce que ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre, mais aussi par-ce que son azur pulsait violemment, laissant s'écouler un fleuve de plaisir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

...

Une fois couchée, Aethyta s'endormie presque immédiatement laissant une Aträ partagée, la Belle Bleu était à la fois comblée, et peinée que l'amour soit si court. Mais en vue de leur semaine rondement bien chargée, il était sans surprise qu'elles succombent au sommeil, et Aträ rattrapa rapidement sa partenaire aux pays des rêves sans pouvoir y résister.

...

Aethyta sentait l'odeur de petits pains, sucreries et autres gourmandises, machouillant dans le vide, dans l'espoir qu'un petit croissant tombe au fond de son gosier comme par magie, elle due se rendre à l'évidence. C'est après avoir enfin ouvert un oeil qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Des rires parvinrent de la cuisine, ou du moins, la salle à vivre, et la Matriarche se précipita pour aller voir ce qui se tramait dans son dos, enfilant dans la volée une simple longue chemise blanche pour couvrir ses parties.

Aträ était déjà préparée, robe longue, une légère poudre sur le visage faisant ressortir les paillettes de sa peau. Elle était fraîche, bien réveillée l'œil vif, et s'était mise au fourneau pour les Demoiselles, qui étaient toutes les cinq agglutinées au bar de la cuisine, déjeunant ensembles, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

*-Bonjour!* Dirent t-elles en voyant Aethyta somnoler debout, traînant des pantoufles pour se joindre à la petite mascarade matinale, ouvrant un œil sur le bar, elle put observer avec délice une panière de confiseries faites maison, des petits pains chauds, et autres spécialisées d'Aträ, qui sortait tout chaud du four une tartelette fruitée pour achever ses Dames.

*-Matriarche Aträ vous voudriez pas rester plus longtemps? Par hasard hein?* Demanda l'une des Demoiselle, mâchonnant son croissant trempé de lait, sous le regard endormi d'Aethyta, qui essayait de suivre la discussion.

*-J'ai bien des choses à faire, mais je vous promet de passer le plus souvent possible. Je suppose qu'Aethyta ne vous remplit pas le ventre comme il faudrait.* Dit-elle, venant baiser la tempe de la concernée, tout en lui versant un petit verre de lait.

*-Non, c'est une ingrate avec nous, elle nous laisse manger chacune de notre côté, dans la misère la plus totale.* Dit la plus jeune, aux joues bien rosées légèrement potelée pour une Asari.

*-C'est un complot...* Marmonna Aethyta, tout en sirotant son lait frais, elle ne put que sourire en observant sa partenaire choyer tout se petit monde, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, côté cuisine, ajustant son assiette pour se faire des tartines aux gélatines diverses.

*-Nous n'avons cas faire quelque chose, lorsque je serais en visite ici, et bien le rituel sera de déjeuner toutes ensembles. La vie en communauté ce n'est pas si mal. Il faut juste savoir en profiter selon nos envies.* Souriante, Aträ croqua dans l'une de ses tartines, en posant une toute prête sur l'assiette de sa partenaire.

Aethyta devait bien l'admettre, tout était parfait, un peut comme dans ses vieux holos publicitaires sur les familles heureuses, petit déjeuner ensoleillé tout ça tout ça, pourtant, une fois qu'on fait partie des acteurs principaux... ce n'est pas si mal, se dit-elle, tout en savourant son petit casse-croûte fait avec amour.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, toutes avaient le sourire, se montrant moqueuses, espiègles, taquines, mais pas une seule d'entre elles ne semblaient juger le couple Asari, et cela plaisait à Aethyta, qui due l'admettre, commençait à apprécier ses cinq gamines.

Chacune retournèrent à leurs occupations, chercher un emplois, aide aux réfugiées, etc.

Il ne restait plus qu'Aträ et Aethyta, la Belle Nuit se chargeait de faire nettoyer la vaisselle à un robot ménagé, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de cirer le comptoir tout en allumant son Omnitech. Elle fit défiler un large répertoire, et sans attendre, reçue une cinquantaines de messages urgents, ainsi que cinq appels vidéos. Immédiatement Aträ alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Aethta hésita un instant, et décida finalement de rester à somnoler au comptoir, ouvrant le frigidaire, elle pris la première chose adéquat à la situation. Une vodka mélangée à de la liqueur Hanari, infecte et bon pour déboucher les sinus et la mauvaise humeur, car elle l'était, de mauvaise humeur. Sa partenaire fraîchement conquise était une lève tôt, serte agréable, mais aussi une travaille tôt, et ça, ça sentait l'Omnitech allumé 24h sur 24h.

...

Finissant son fond de bouteille, Aethyta s'empressa de siroter un lait aux fruit rouge, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Aträ était assise sur son bureau, pianotant frénétiquement sur une tablette, tout en visionnant deux holos de conférence commerciales en même temps, pour Aethyta il était impossible de suivre deux sujets à la fois, visiblement pour sa partenaire c'était une habitude. Prenant des notes, Aträ s'empressa de chercher dans son répertoire téléphonique le nom de plusieurs entreprises, se dépêchant de leurs envoyer des fragments de vidéos depuis sa tablette, s'évitant d'envoyer à répétitions les mêmes messages. Mettant pause sur l'un des holos, Aträ en ouvrit un troisième en parallèle, celui-ci était un discours clair sur sa propre entreprise, précisant les nouvelles cotes à venir au niveau financier. Soupirant, l'Asari se caressa un instant l'arrête crânienne, avant de reprendre ses notes, pianotant deux fois plus vite encore que précédemment. Seul le doux touché des lèvres d'Aethyta dans le creux de sa nuque la ramena à la réalité.

*-ça va être comme ça tout les matins?* Demanda la Rosée, laissant son souffle chaud chatouiller l'antre des tentacules de l'arrête bleu étoilée.

*-Et bien.* Mettant pause sur les deux holos encore actifs.*Je préférerais passer du temps à me prélasser dans vos bras, mais visiblement j'ai un travail monstre se matin, les contrats fusent sur le marché d'Illium, et j'ai comme l'impression que la concurrence naissante prends de l'ampleur. J'ai aussi reçue un document de la part de votre fille, sur Thargo, c'était un extrémiste Butarien, plus enclin à la destruction de toutes autres races, après la perte de sa planète, il ne supportait pas que les Asaris soit meneuses dans le domaines des nouvelles cultures, étant donnée que la culture Butarienne fait partie des non-excitantes à présent... mais je n'y suis, personnellement, pour rien.*Haussant l'épaule, Aträ ralluma nerveusement l'un des Holo, s'empressant de prendre deux trois screenshots pour les envoyer à un collègue.

*-Et bien quand tu auras finit tu me sonnes.* Baisant le creux de sa nuque, avant de filer vers le lit se recoucher. N'oubliant pas d'enlever sa chemise, mais Aträ n'y prêta aucunement d'attention, prise dans son travail pour les sept heures à venir.

...

Il était 15 heures passées, lorsqu'Aethyta grignotait dans son lit, un repas livré à la va vite à son appartement, elle avait silencieusement déposée un bol de nouilles sur le bureau d'Aträ, qui en soit était aussi le sien. Sa partenaire avait simplement remerciée sa belle Rosée, avant de poursuivre ses notes, et ses multiples appels vidéos en avalant au lance pierre ses nouilles. C'est lorsqu'Aträ ouvrit une vidéo conférence de dix-huit personnes, qu'Aethyta explosa intérieurement.

Se levant de son lit, posant dans la volée son pot de nouilles vide et archi vide, Aethyta envoya valser la plupart des gadgets électroniques de sa partenaire, d'un simple choc biotique.

*-Ma... HEY!* Gronda Aträ, avant de se voir écrasée à la renverse sur le dit bureau, sa robe s'arrachant de bas en haut en un simple claquement de de doigts, Aethyta était recouverte d'un filme bleuté électrisant, sa biotique débordante d'énergie tant l'agacement avait ateint son paroxysme.

*-J'ai pas signée pour une secrétaire.* Dit-elle les arcades froncées, avant de grimper entre les cuisses relevées de sa partenaire.*Une vidéo conférence, est puis quoi encore, tu veux peut-être que je leurs montre mes nichons à t'es pots.?*

*-Se ne sont pas... et ... Aethyta! Je dois bien travailler à un moment ou un autre.* Se plaint-elle, tout en s'agrippant au cou de son odieuse agresseuse.

*-Lâche un peut de pognon et engage une secrétaire.* Haussant les épaules, avant de venir mordre méchamment les tétons bleu sombres de l'Asari, qui ne put que frémir à l'agressivité de sa cavalière.

*-J'ai déjà... des délégués pour ça...*Basculant sa tête en arrière, Aträ sentit ses collants se fendrent dans la longueur, avant que son azur ne soit découverte, très vite épousée par sa semblable. *Ho déesse... Peut-être devrions nous...*

*-Comme toutes femmes de pouvoir, tu parles plus que tu n'agis, alors laisse toi faire, et tais toi.* Grogna Aethyta, tout en s'assurant de ses appuis avant de marteler son bassin rosé entre les cuisses bleu nuit de sa belle. A l'unanimité, leurs ébats fut apprécié, et pas que... quelques centimètres plus bas, l'ordinateur encore allumé, l'assemblée commerciale en audio conférence usait d'un silence approprié à la situation... il faut dire que l'ébat sulfureux de leur dirigeant était actuellement la gêne amenant à cela. Par acquis de conscience, ou pour compatir, chaque membre quitta la discussion pour laisser la Matriarche L'Oëk régler ses petites affaires personnelles...

...

Une petite lueur verte clignotante réveilla Aethyta, il était à présent plus de 23h, et elles s'étaient toutes deux assoupies sur les draps après un long moment de tendresse et de réconfort à contempler leurs esprits sous tous les angles. Se frottant la crête, la Matriarche se glissa hors du lit pour aller voir ce qui attirait tant son oeil. Se baissant pour ramasser l'ordinateur de sa partenaire, l'écran se ralluma automatiquement sur la dernière action, l'appel conférence. Lorsque les yeux noisette de l'Asari se fixèrent sur l'historique visible sur la droite, elle déglutie.

*-Elle va me tuer...* Regardant instinctivement derrière elle, elle fut soulagée de constater que sa belle petite partenaire dormait à poings fermés. Observant de nouveau l'écran, le conseil de son entreprise avait était au complet, probablement, et s'était tous déconnectés à la chaîne, si l'évaluation d'Aethyta était juste, il se pourrait qu'ils est entendue, ou pire encore...

Ayant passée l'après midi à feignanter sur le lit, Aethtya avait regardée l'heure défiler avec lassitude, elle savait donc avec exactitude l'instant où elle avait cédée pour embrasser les cuisses de sa partenaire. Prise d'un frisson, l'Asari se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre de vidéo conférence, ainsi que les autres. Son oeil curieux se balada dans l'historique de sa belle Bleu Nuit, et elle ne fut cas moitié surprise de trouver des vidéos explicites de Demoiselles, actrices de films peut recommandables pour ceux de la bonne éducation.

Glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Aethyta se promis de prendre des notes pour connaître à l'avance les fantasmes de sa chérie, amusée des cochonneries, pas si bien cachées d'Aträ. Refermant l'ordinateur, elle fit l'effort démesuré de ramasser tous le matériel électronique qu'elle lui avait fait tomber quelques heures plutôt, lui ayant arrachée son Omnitech du bras, elle ne se sentit cas moitié coupable de le récupérer pour s'en servir, après tout, elle en avait commandée un autre et elle ne l'avait pas encore reçue.

S'installant confortablement sur le lit aux côtés de sa belle endormie, Aethyta eu la bonne idée de prendre le fessier bleutée de sa belle en photo et l'envoyer illico à Shepard.

 **Message envoyé. Oris Shepard:** _*photo* -Alors belle-fille, elles sont pas belles les collines sur Thessia? Une Terre plate que tu disait, mon cul!_

Satisfaite de sa bêtise, Aethyta se permis de fouiller le répertoire fourni de sa partenaire, un nombre incalculable de clients, agents, entreprises, et autres contacts professionnels garnissaient l'agenda de l'Asari. Cependant, le répertoire personnel était alarma, très peut de contact, sa Mère, son Père Galarien, du moins, le conjoint actuel de sa mère.

Sa Mère, son Beau-Père, pas de soeurs visiblement, et encore moins d'amis, seul le contact de Samara apparaissait entre quelques noms Asaris, et selon les sous-titres rajoutés soigneusement par la propriétaire de l'Omnitech, c'était des amies d'universités, autrement dit des vieilles connaissances Matriarcales probablement plus collègues qu'autre chose. C'était étonnant qu'Aträ n'est que peut d'ami, et en y réfléchissant un peut, Aethyta sentait une boule au ventre se former. Elle y tenait à sa belle endormie, et la savoir si seule lui nouait le ventre d'inquiétude. Cependant, Aethyta céda à la tentation, elle ouvrit la discussion de Samara, après tout ce n'était que simple curiosité...

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Samara:** _-Vous revoir m'à était plus que bénéfique, autant sur mes questionnements que mes ressentis. C'est le coeur apaisé que je vous souhaite un bonheur absolu. Alliée d'avant-guerre, Amie d'après-guerre, amante d'un jour, connaissance au lendemain. Samara._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Moi:** - _Je vous propose un rendez vous dans deux jours, en après midi, retrouvez moi au Paradis Bleu. J'y serrais. Le lieu habituel._

Rebiquant du nez, Aethyta observa sa partenaire du coin de l'oeil, fronçant les arcades. Elles n'étaient pas officiellement ensembles que déjà elle la trompait, c'est une blague? Se dit la Matriarche, se mordant la lèvre inférieure douloureusement, dans deux jours, en observant l'heure de l'envoie c'était hier, donc le rendez-vous serait pour demain... Agir était la meilleure des choses à faire, du moins c'est ce que pensais la Rosée.

L'Omnitech vibra, faisant sursauter Aethyta, et réveiller sa douce.

*-Humm... qui écrivez-vous si tard... éteignez moi ça...* Miaula Aträ le nez dans les coussins. Aethyta ouvrit le message, une photo de Shepard sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette de bain sur les reins, les seins à l'air avec comme message.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Oris Shepard:** Papa... devons nous réellement faire le tour de Thessia pour voir du beau paysage? Bonne nuit à vous... amusez vous bien!

Aethyta ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant d'éteindre l'Omnitech, l'esprit encombré de doute, Samara? Sérieusement? De toute façon une relation lui était impossible, elle suivait le Code, strict et sans faille, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre un amour concret ni... rhaaaa... Rageant, la rosée se tourna dos à sa douce, crispant ses doigts autour de l'Omnitech éteint avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six:Filature foireuse.**

Aethyta traversait le centre commercial à ciel ouvert le plus peuplé de ces cinq derniers mois, et pour cause, les marchandises alimentaires et vestimentaires étaient entassées dans les soutes des vaisseaux, prêts à être redistribuer en masse vers les populations Asaris le plus dans le besoin. Les villes étaient les crochets obligatoire sur le trajets des cargaisons. La Matriarche faisait de son mieux pour suivre, en toute discrétion, sa concubine à travers les caisses de frits et légumes en tout genre, produits surgelées, boites de conserve, même des bestiaux vivants prêts à la vente.

La discrétion était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Aethyta, déjà par-ce que la furtivité et elle, ça faisaient deux, et aussi par ce que le mot discrétion en soit était un doux euphémisme pour sa personne, des plus extravagante pour une Asari... notamment pour une Matriarche.

Esquivant deux caisses à poissons, elle se reteint de tirer par le col les pauvres porteurs, usant de son légendaire self-contrôl pour continuer sa filature. Un mal de ventre grandissait en elle, suivre sa fraîche compagne de lit? Réellement? S'en était absolument ridicule et déplacé, deux mots bien plus en accords avec sa personne. Convaincue de bien faire, pour elle-même du moins, Aethyta s'obstina, suivant Aträ jusqu'au quai des taxis.

Lorsqu'Aträ monta dans l'une des Skycar, Aethyta se précipita sur la suivant, poussant un couple Galariens dans la volée.

*-Je vous paie le double de crédit si vous suivez cette voiture, sans poser de question! Affaire de la plus haute importance!*Dit-elle avec le plus de sérieux possible, le conducteur Butarien observa lasse le couple de Galarien, démarrant au quart de tour. La Matriarche observa sa carte éphémère contenant une somme mineure de crédit, pourvue que le trajet soit court.

Le Skycar dans lequel était montée sa partenaire, se dirigeait vers un quartier populaire de la citée, plus que populaire d'ailleurs, il était connue pour son établissement de rencontre, Palace Prodige, un grand bâtiment où plusieurs salons de rencontre était activement omniprésents.

*-Dite moi mon gars, Le Paradis Bleuté ça vous dit quelque chose?* Demanda t-elle, se rappelant du message de sa partenaire.

*-Paradis Bleuté? Ouai M'dame, c't'un Salon plutôt côté du Palace Prodige.* Il renifla un instant avant de rire grassement.*Faut aimer de l'azur si vous voyez s'que j'veux dire... coquine...*

Aethyta mis un coup de poing dans le siège du conducteur, le faisant se cogner brusquement sur le volant, avant de le tirer par le col pour qu'il se redresse et redresse le véhicule par la même occasion.

*-MAIS? Z'ETES PAS BIEN!* Hurla t-il, stabilisant le véhicule avant de reprendre la route, les yeux écarquillés.

*-Je supporte pas les familiarités, c'est plus fort que moi.* Dit elle, sentant la biotique bourdonner entre ses tempes, ses doigts scintillants de bleu. * Déposez moi au quai le plus proche de se salon, j'me démerde pour la suite.* Dit-elle, sans attendre, le Butarien se gara au premier quai venu, se débarrassant du danger publique qu'était l'Asari.

Observant les alentours, la Matriarche ne vit qu'un immense bâtiment bleu azur, avec un certains nombres d'holos, des Asaris dansant suavement, juste pour émoustiller la clientèle délicate...

Pénétrant dans l'établissement, elle fut accueillie par deux ravissantes Asaris, de l'âge de Matrice probablement d'après la marbrure de leur crête.

*-Bienvenue au Palace Prodige Matriarche, nous sommes ici pour votre bon plaisir. Suivez-nous s'il vous plait, est-ce votre première visite ici?* Demanda l'une, un large sourire aux lèvres.

*-Ha... en faite, je sais très bien où je voudrais aller, faut juste m'indiquer voyez... le Salon Paradis Bleutée... ça vous dit quelque chose?* Demanda t-elle, dressant les arcades.

...

Pénétrant dans le salon, Aethyta fut surprise de trouver un lieu très cristallin, les tables étaient toutes très élégantes, fines, en verre, les chaises l'étaient tout autant, faites pour la cambrure séduisante des Asaris, les couverts, les toilettes, tout faisait penser à l'océan, l'étendue bleutée rappelant avec délice la peau écailleuse de son peuple. Les tables étaient presque toutes prises, mais Aethyta n'aurait jamais confondue la nuque en dégradée sombre de sa partenaire, dès qu'elle reconnue la crête étoilée, elle bifurqua sur la droite, s'asseyant à une table au hasard.

*-Madame cette table est faite pour un groupe de trois personnes, je doute que...* Commença l'une des deux accompagnatrice, avant qu'Aethyta ne la coupe précipitamment.

*-J'attends quelqu'un.! Mais, je vais commencer avant elle, servez moi... ce que vous avez de plus fort... en alcool biensur.* Précisa t-elle, tout en essayant d'entendre ce qui se disait à quelque mètres derrière elle.

Elle put percevoir quelques bribes, mais rien de concret, il faudra attendre que le brouhaha général ne se calme.

En observant les différentes clientes, Aethyta sentait son mal de ventre décupler, chaque Asari avait sa paire, chacune semblait comblée, heureuse, certaines se voyaient pour la première fois, d'autres partageaient déjà des regards complices qui en disaient longs sur la suite de leurs journées. La Matriarche sentait la nausée monter, elle était jalouse, pire encore, elle était furieuse, furieuse d'être ainsi menée par le bout du nez. Se tournant légèrement, elle put observer une Samara rigide, juste à la gauche de sa partenaire, elles étaient côte à côte, et pourquoi pas l'une sur l'autre tant qu'on y était. Ne tenant plus, Aethyta se leva, renversant par erreur le font de son verre, quelques Asaris se retournèrent pour observer la fautive, puis, le visage surpris d'Atrâ se tourna à l'unissons avec les autres clientes, ses beaux yeux cristal en amande s'écarquillant en voyant Aethyta couverte de honte... ou presque, elle était bien trop déboussolée pour être furieuse.

Aethyta se décida à avancer vers la table d'Aträ et Samara, en s'approchant elle put apercevoir une troisième Asari, son visage ne lui était pas inconnue, mais mettre un nom dessus lui était pour le moment, impossible.

*-Chérie? Que fais tu là?* S'exclama Aträ, tout en se levant automatiquement, comme prise la main dans le sac.

*-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, un lieux de rendez-vous... tu n'as pas trouvée mieux qu'une Gardienne du Code pour me tromper? Un peut ambitieux non?* Aträ sembla abasourdie un instant, avant d'attraper Aethyta par le bras et la tirer aussi discrètement que possible sur sa chaise, s'asseyant sur la quatrième chaise libre.

*-Je ne suis pas ici pour moi enfin!* Gronda la Belle Nuit, fronçant ses arcades tatouées sévèrement, fusillant du regard sa partenaire, qui semblait retrouver ses couleurs violacées habituelles. Aethyta lança un regard dédaigneux à sa voisine Samara, avant de renifler nerveusement de la narine droite, comme pour exprimer son sarcasme boudeur.

*-... Alors que fais tu ici?* Demanda t-elle, hautaine, dressant ses arcades non tatouées, qui lui donnent l'air gentillette en toutes circonstances, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Aethyta était... à croquer, du moins, c'est ce que se pensa sa partenaire.

*-Je suis ici pour Samara, en tant... qu'accompagnatrice. Elle est venue voir la Favorite ici présente.* Dit-elle, étirant un sourire compatissant envers Samara, qui se tenait rigide sur sa chaise, baissant les paupières en un rictus d'agacement presque trop calme au goût d'Aethyta.

*-Tu... enfin pourquoi m'avoir rien dit?* S'indigna la Rosée avant d'être interrompue par la quatrième individu.

*-Par-ce que la confidentialité d'une Probabtrice me semble de toute évidence, primordiale Matriarche Aethyta.* Suggéra l'Asari inconnue, elle était somptueuse, renversante, pour ne pas dire irrésistible, Aethyta se rassit automatiquement, le bec cloué par cette personnalité de l'Ancienne Citadelle. La Favorite, l'unique la vrai.

*-Dame Sha'Ira je ne voulais...* Commença Aethyta avant d'être une nouvelle fois coupée.

*-Pas. En effet. Mais puisque vous êtes ici, autant rester à présent, il est évident que notre petit rendez-vous est des moins gardé maintenant.* Elle leva la main, interpellant l'une des serveuse de l'établissement.* Une eau gazeuse pour notre nouvelle convive. Ainsi que vos plus friandes dégustations, Madame est gourmande et sa femme l'est tout autant.* Dit-elle, imposant ses choix à Aethyta, qui ne sue dire pourquoi, cela lui convenait parfaitement bien. Quand à l'eau Gazeuse, elle avait surpris un regard entre la Favorite et sa partenaire, complices qu'elles étaient visiblement.

*-Et bien merci... encore.* Rajustant sa veste, Aethyta observait alors les alentours, et fut navrée de ne pas être à la hauteur niveau vestimentaire, loin de la même, son sweat-shirt volé honteusement à Shepard, et son pantalon moulant en cuir n'était pas du tout en accords avec les robes délicates de ses Dames.

*-En effet, la prochaine fois venez habillée.* Suggéra la Favorite, souriant derrière ses doigts en observant le visage décomposé et honteux de la Rosée.

*-C'est à dire... que je ne comptais pas vraiment manger ici.*

*-Pourtant vous étiez en salle, je vous y ai vue depuis un certain moment.*

*-Je... m'inquiétez.* Les épaules basses, Aethyta observait la table, penaude. La main d'Aträ vient immédiatement la réconforter, se pressant sur sa cuisse.

*-J'aurais probablement réagis de la même manière mon trésor, si j'avais, ne serrais-ce que le moindre doute, mais j'ai confiance.* Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du coir chaud d'Aethyta, la voix douce d'Aträ était gorgée de compassion pour sa partenaire, s'en était touchant, ce qui ne fit qu'alourdir le remord chez la Rosée, qui se refusait de croiser le regard de sa douce.

*-Une confiance trop vite offerte.* Se permis d'ajouter la Favorite, Aethyta releva immédiatement son regard vers la concernée, avant que la serveuse ne la coupe dans son hélant, servant de belles assiettes garnies et colorées d'aliment plus ou moins salés. *Je disais donc, une confiance trop facilement offerte Aträ.* Rajouta la Favorite, tout en braquant son regard dans celui noisette d'Aethyta.

*-Il fut un temps oui. Et non. Samara ici présente en est témoin.* Avoua Aträ, débutant sa dégustation, tout en observant de façon répété sa partenaire, soucieuse de voir Aethyta mal agir à la provocation de Sha'ira.

*-Ce fut une époque troublée pour nous deux. * Répondit calmement Samara.* L'étape de Matrice demande de l'attention, et beaucoup de précaution. Pour répondre à votre question silencieuse Matriarche Aethyta, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Dame L'Oëk fut ma partenaire, sur un laps de temps relativement court, mais néanmoins sérieux. Deux années standard galactique.* Précisa la Probatrice, tout en offrant un sourire confiant à Aträ, qui le lui rendit chaleureusement.

*-Génial, on sort le champagne?* Proposa Aethyta, les mâchoires serrées, le ton un grain acerbe.

*-Nul besoin de fêter ça.* Dit Samara avec son calme habituel.*Aträ à la fâcheuse tendance à offrir sans retour sa confiance. J'étais en mission pour l'une des république Asari dont je tairais le nom par obligation. L'attachement à Dame L'Oëk n'était que couverture, pour mieux atteindre mes objectifs.*

Aethyta ne sue si elle en était soulagée, une voix intérieure lui disait d'écraser la tête de la Probatrice dans sa salade gélatineuse, mais usant de son self-contrôle, la rosée ne fit rien, seulement écouter.

*-Nous sommes à présent amies, les choses entre nous se sont clarifiées, et malgré la situation. Je puis assurée avoir eu une réelle passion pour vous au fils du temps.* Samara sourit poliment à Aträ, celle-ci déglutissant avant d'hocher du chef.

*-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier Samara. Ce que nous avons vécue appartient au passé. Mais c'est la preuve irréfutable que je me lance à corps perdue dans mes relations. Pourtant très rares, on ne peut pas dire, pour une Asari, que je soit... très diversifiée.*

*-En effet.* Rajouta la Favorite, tout en empoignant délicatement la main d'Aträ pour attirer son attention. * Votre amour inconditionnel se porte sur nous, vos semblables, et c'est tout à votre honneur, croyez le bien., Cependant.* Son regard félin se braqua sur Aethyta.* Quand est-il de votre nouvelle amie?*

*-Et bien...* Aträ fut immédiatement coupée par sa partenaire, le ton fut légèrement agressif.

*-J'ai eu un nombre incalculable de compagnons, j'ai sautée l'Asari la plus convoitée de Thessia pendant des siècles, et je lui ai était fidèle comme amie, et comme épouse. D'autre questions où je vous déballe dans le détail notre première sodomie?* Courbant ses arcades, la Favorite arborait un sourire satisfait, quand à Samara elle écarquillait les yeux, observant tour à tour les trois Asaris à sa table. Aträ elle, baissait simplement la tête, essayant de se faire oublier.

*-L'on m'avait décrite la Matriarche Aethyta comme naturelle, franche et spontanée. Je ne vois là que vulgarité et vexation. Très décevante.* Se permis d'ajouter Sha'ira, un large sourire narquois aux lèvres.

*-L'on m'avait décrit bonté, douceur et compréhension, je ne vois là que suspicion, agressivité et méchanceté.* Répondit aussitôt Aethyta.* Que faisiez vous avec ma compagne et Samara, ici, à siroter un petit cocktail matinal?*

*-Rien qui nous vous concerne à l'évidence.* Soupira la Favorite.

*-Je suis venue ici pour soulager mon esprit et conscience.* Répondit néanmoins Samara à l'intention d'Aethyta.* Je tenais simplement à ce qu'Aträ soit présente, j'étais curieuse de sa nouvelle relation avec le Père du DR T'Soni, et ma très chère Sha'Ira à acceptée de soulager mes torpeurs, ainsi que d'apaiser ma frustration.*

*-Je vois... en gros tu es venue tirer un p'ti coup avec la garce de l'ancienne Citadelle, juste par acquis de conscience... bah c'est super comme programme vous auriez pas une tite place pour la ratée de service?* Demanda Aethyta des plus acide.

*-Chérie...* Supplie la Belle Nuit, tenant à présent le bras de sa partenaire.* C'était juste un déjeuner entre amies...* Aethyta se tourna vers sa belle, et en un instant sa contrariété s'évapora, elle n'était ni trompée ni bafouée par sa partenaire, Atrâ n'aspirait cas une chose, son couple, et cela sautait aux yeux, à la façon qu'elle avait de dévorer des yeux la Rosée, la suppliant du regard de cesser sa colère. Abdiquant, Aethyta hocha du chef vers sa belle Asari.

*-Bien... excuse moi ma beauté.* Susurra t-elle, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus haut.* Bien, mes Dames, nous allons voir si le salon offre des cocktails plus travaillés que les miens, c'est ma tournée.* Proposa t-elle, dressant ses arcades en arborant un large sourire digne des holos publicitaires sur les bâtiment de Thessia, elle vérifia sa carte à crédits, et fut soulagée qu'il en reste assez pour payer un verre à chacune.

Une fois les cocktails servit, et le jugement implacable d'Aethyta sur les saveurs, le repas prenait une tournure plus calme. Même la Favorite retrouvait son attitude douce et avenante habituelle.

*-Mais donc... si je comprends bien.* Dit Aethyta la joue droite pleine. * Vous apaisez et l'esprit et le corps... du moins, cas exceptionnels?*

*-Oui, par exemple, je pourrais apaiser sans mal votre esprit ou celui de votre compagne sans aucune ambiguïté, et offrir une tout autre attention spirituelle à Samara ici présente.*

*-Contempler l'Eternité est... enfin, c'est personnel, c'est fort, puissant, charnel. Je dois l'avouer, j'aurais bien due mal si Bénézia s'était permise d'apaiser les consciences ainsi... ou même partager cet instant entre vous et Aträ... ha non, hors de question.* Dit-elle en riant, avant de sentir une certaine gêne s'installer. *... j'ai dis une connerie là non?*

*-Aträ est l'une de mes cliente. J'apaise depuis maintenant des dizaines d'années l'esprit chargé et tourmenté de votre femme. Dans un environnement strictement professionnel bien entendue.* Souriante, Sha'ira rajusta ses couverts, tout en observant Aethyta.* Je sais donc ce qui l'inquiète, ce qu'elle désire, ce qui lui fait le plus peur, et aussi ce qu'elle aime, c'est mon travail et votre partenaire à le comte en banque adéquat à mes services, nous sommes à présent de bonnes amies.*

Aethyta eu comme un blanc l'espace d'un instant, son cervelet ne répondant plus à aucune commande. Son regard noisette tournant lentement vers Aträ, la Matriarche sentait la boule à son ventre exploser, une chaleur colérique montant aux joues.

*-C'est... une grossière plaisanterie n'est-ce pas?* Demanda t-elle, ravalant sa salive ayant la bouche étrangement sèche.

*-Ce n'était que dans le cadre professionnel Chérie...*Se défendit Aträ.

*-Pour être exact...* Commença la Favorite avant d'être brutalement interrompue par la rosée.

*-Vous, fermez la! Quand à toi.* Pointant du doigts sa partenaire.* Va falloir qu'on en reparlent en privé, j'ai pas besoin de ses deux cruches comme spectatrices.*

Samara dressa ses arcades, avant de reprendre tranquillement sa dégustation, elle fit signe à Sha'Ira de rester à sa place silencieuse. Quand à Aträ elle rougie de honte, respirant plus fort, la tension en elle explosa, et c'est une gifle sonore qui s'écrasa sur la joue de sa partenaire. Aethyta écarquilla les yeux, se touchant la pommette par reflex, avant de voir sa douce s'extirper de sa chaise, s'excusant brièvement avant de filer au pas de course vers ascenseur.

*Ha...*Aethyta leva l'index, avant de se tourner vers les deux Asaris à la table.

*-Je vous offre votre premier rendez-vous Matriarche Aethyta?* Proposa la Favorite, étrangement sans une onze de moquerie.

*-Non... j'ai... visiblement quelque chose sur le feu. Ce fut un plaisir, mes Dames.* S'empressant de replacer sa chaise avant de filer sans attendre un aurevoir.

Arrivée à l'accueil du bâtiment, Aethyta regardait à droite à gauche, pas l'ombre d'une jolie Bleu Nuit, se précipitant à l'extérieur, seul quelques taxi s'envolaient à l'unissons, impossible alors pour la rosée de savoir dans le quel était montée sa partenaire. Rentrant dans l'immeuble pour emprunter un Omnitech, personne du service ne sembla enclin à l'aider, prêter son Omnitech, c'était comme livrer sur un plateau d'argent sa carte bleu. Résignée, et deux fois plus en colère, elle du rentrer à pieds, sans un crédit en poche, juste assez de rage pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à chez elle.

...

La nuit était tombée lorsque Aethyta rentra enfin chez elle, épuisée, même sa colère c'était émiettée au fils de sa marche interminable. Les jeunes Demoiselles s'étaient couchées, la plus jeune regardait un holo avec son conjoins humain, un jeune homme aux cheveux de flammes timide et agaçant aux yeux d'Aethyta, qui esquiva le couple soigneusement, allant simplement vers son frigidaire, vodka, liqueurs Asari, et un reste de pizza avec un bol de nouille passé au micro-onde. S'installant sur son lit, dépitée, chagrinée, elle se maudit d'avoir jeter son Omnitech, le nouveau tardant sérieusement à arriver. Regardant la porte de la salle de bain, un sanglot lui échappa, comment avait-elle put se montrer si déplacée, l'idée d'avoir mis en mauvaise posture sa moitié lui était soudainement insupportable, jusqu'à ce que...

La lumière semblait allumée dans la salle de bain, une lueur orangée dépassant sous la porte, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept: Mauvaise surprise.**

Tournant lentement la poignée, Aethyta ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, juste de quoi se donner une ouverture pour apercevoir ou non une habitante de l'appartement. Elle ne fut cas moitié rassurée de reconnaître la crête étoilée d'Atrâ, le corps immergé dans un bain tiède, peut-être même froid, visiblement, la buée n'étant plus fixée au vitre, seul quelques gouttes perlant tristement sur le verre de la douche juste à côté.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la Matriarche n'eu pas le temps de refermer la porte que la voix d'Atrâ raisonna dans la pièce.

*-Entre...* Dit-elle avec lassitude, rien qu'au timbre de sa voix morose, l'agacement était perceptible d'ici. Obéissant calmement, Aethyta entra, refermant derrière elle. Elle put observer les habits de l'Asari soigneusement pliés près du bain, ses chaussures à talons proprement placées juste en dessous de l'étagère, contrairement à Aethyta, Aträ était du genre propre sur soit et autour de soit, peut-être même un peut maniaque sur les bords.

*-J'ai...* Commença t-elle, avant d'être immédiatement coupée par la Belle Nuit.

*-Bue. A l'évidence, tu empeste l'alcool d'ici.* Grogna t-elle se frottant le bras avec un savon, un geste nerveux presque agressif contre sa propre peau.

*-Oui. J'ai bue. Et je comptais bien me saouler la gueule jusqu'à l'aube si tu veux savoir!* Mouftant, la Rosée observa le lavabo, il était récuré de fond en comble, chaque parfums, crèmes de peau et autres affaires de toilettes strictement alignées dans leurs pots ou boites de rangement respectifs.

*-Tu peux aussi faire demi-tour, ranger tes bouteilles dans le frigo, te prendre une douche pour te rafraîchir les idées, et te coucher proprement. C'est bien la seule chose correcte que tu soit encore apte à faire.* Dit-elle d'un ton acide, pressant le savon jusqu'à que ses ongles bleutées ne pénètrent la matière graisseuse.

La Rosée ne sue comment réagir. Gueuler? Pourquoi faire, aggraver les choses. Pleurnicher? Hors de question, vulgaire mais pas indigne. Agir? Ma foie... Aethyta ouvrit la porte en silence, puis sortie simplement de la pièce, allant vers le lit pour récupérer ses emballages, et retourner en cuisine, ranger tout son bordel organisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient dans la salle de bain, ignorant la présence d'Aträ dans son bain. D'abord, elle enleva le bas, puis le haut, balança le tout d'un coup de pieds, avant de venir vers le bain et non la douche comme demandé. Aträ leva ses yeux bleu clair vers sa partenaire, la questionnant du regard, mais Aethyta fienta et entra le gros orteil dans l'eau.

*-Ho Bordel... c'est gelé!* Se plaint-elle aussitôt, tirant sur la gâchette métallique servant de robinet, pour vider le bain dans un première temps, et commencer à le remplir par la suite.

*-Ne te gêne pas surtout!* Agressa Aträ, royalement ignorée par la Rosée, qui rajouta une dizaines de bulles plastiques remplies de savon senteur cèdre.

*-Pom pom po pom!* Marmonna exagérément Aethyta, tout en dandinant du fessier pendant que le bain se remplissait. Elle se redressa pour se regarder dans le miroir, mimant deux trois grimasses pour trouver un quelconque défaut, défaut qu'elle ne trouva pas. *J'ai quand même pris un p'ti coup d'vieux depuis deux siècles moi, va falloir que je fasse attention, ma réputation de tombeuse est en jeu.* Affirma t'elle, prenant une pose athlétique pour gonfler les biceps.

Aträ roula des yeux, mais ne put que constater une chose, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa pitre favorite user de ses sottises pour la faire sourire, sourire qu'elle retient difficilement.

*-Tu crois que si je me faisait tatouée un peut plus ça me rendrait, je n'sais pas, Rock'N Roll? Bien que je ne frise déjà la perfection... tu sais, le visage recouvert de traits blanc à la Tevos.* Se gaussa l'Asari, roulant des épaules devant son miroir en avançant et reculant pour zoomer sur son jolis minois.

*-Laisse donc la Conseillère Asari tranquille, et viens. Arrête l'eau avant que ça ne déborde déborde. Et cesse d'employer des thermes musicaux dont seul ta Shepard a le secret!* Ordonna la Belle Nuit, sans sortir du bain. Aethyta haussa les épaules, s'immergeant dans le bain juste en face sa partenaire, ses pieds de chaque côtés de la Belle Nuit.

*-Hrrraaaaaa!*S'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude, la Rosée commença à percer quelques billes de savon du bout des ongles, en lançant deux sur sa compagne.* Et c'est une balles marquées pour la célèbre joueuse Aethyta, connue pour sa visée extraordinaire!* S'exclama t'elle, sous le regard courroucé de sa partenaire, repoussant les billes de savons.

*-Tu as quel âge Demoiselle?* Serrant les dents, avant d'éclater nerveusement une bille entre ses doigts.

*-L'âge de partager mon lit et mon bain avec la plus charmante femme au monde.* Répondit merdeusement la Roée, avant de descendre sous l'eau, s'immergeant totalement quelques secondes, ses genoux dépassant de l'eau chaude. Ressortant, le visage nimbé de perles d'eau roulant avec aisance sur sa peau écailleuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. *Je suis rentrée à pieds. Alors je te laisse imaginer le bien fou que me procure se bain.*

*-Tu... es rentrée seule sans prendre de taxi?* Déglutie Aträ, courbant les sourcils de scepticisme.* Voyons, on est probablement à sept grandes avenues de cette ville, sans parler du fait que la plus part des moyens de transports terrestres sont inactifs à l'heure actuelle.*

*-C'est ce que je dis, je suis rentrée à pieds.* Affirma Aethyta, souriant malgré la situation.

*-Tu n'avais pas une carte à crédit?*

*-Si. Mais je l'ai vidée dans sa totalité pour vous payez à boire, toi et tes deux amies. Du coup...* Haussant les épaules d'un air faussement navré.* Je suis rentrée tard!*

*-Ho... j'avais complètement oubliée pour ton Omnitech... navrée...*Aträ offrit alors un maigre sourire de réconfort à Aethyta, qui lui sourit en retour, penchant la tête sur la droite, avant d'éclabousser d'une main sa partenaire.*Mais?!*

*-Tu as remarquée?*

*-Quoi?*

*-T'as pas remarquée?* Insista Aethyta, étirant son sourire.

*-De quoi parles-tu?*

*-De ça.* Affirma la Rosée, hochant du chef satisfaite.

*-ça quoi Aethyta!* S'agaça Aträ, avant de se tendre comme un arc bandé en voyant la Rosée se redresser, son buste perlé d'eau. L'Asari s'avança sur Aträ, jusqu'à que la Belle Nuit ne soit obligée de serrer les cuisses pour que sa partenaire puisse s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon.

*-Tu me tutoie, Madame coincée du cul.* Étirant encore un peut plus son sourire, elle échappa un petit rire en voyant Aträ rosir, secouant la tête avant de souffler un rire à son tour.

*-Je n'avais même pas remarquée... idiote.* Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, la Belle Nuit fit de son mieux pour regarder sur sa gauche, évitant de tomber nez à nez avec sa partenaire, ou pire encore, ses seins divins. Aethyta se pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la tentation peut subtile qu'elle lui imposait.

*-Si tu en prends un en bouche, je peux t'assurer que l'autre attendra sagement son tour, la jalousie ne fait pas de lui un fuyard.* Proposa t-elle, s'avançant un peut plus sur Aträ, qui due redoubler d'effort pour ne pas virer au rouge pivoine.

*-Aethyta... crois-tu réellement que je soit... enclin à ça, surtout maintenant?* Tenta t-elle de refuser, serrant les dents avant de sentir un baiser chaud et rassurant sur le haut de son front, sa joue chaudement accueillie par le creux, étroit, entre les seins rebondies de sa partenaire.*Ho misère...* Miaula t-elle sur la fin, avant de céder à la gourmandise.

*-Une vrai tombeuse, comme je le disais... Aiheu!* Sursauta la Rosée, avant de rire de cette sournoise morsure. *On fait la paix?*

*-Une trève...*Grogna la combative Aträ, avant de céder aux multiples charmes de son amante.

...

Au réveil cependant, Aethyta eu bien du mal à se mouvoir, enfouie sous son épaisse couette cotonneuse, le parfum de sa belle, encré avec hargne dans les draps. L'Asari éteignant son réveil tactile d'un coup de poings habituel, fut surprise de taper sur un holo portatif. Levant la tête, elle étira le bras pour éteindre son réveil, qui avait été sournoisement décalé. La chambre était vide, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, Aträ devait-être en cuisine avec les Demoiselles. Se hissant contre son coussin, avant de s'étirer comme un vieux Lion mal-léché, la rosée eu l'oeil attiré par l'holo précédemment frappé. Attrapant la tablette pour en observer le contenue, sa gorge ce serra lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Aträ L'Oëk en haut de fiche.

*-S't'une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas?* Marmonnant t-elle, se réveillant étrangement vite à présent.

 **Hologramme-Message écrit-Aträ L'Oëk:** _Bonjour ma Semi-Krogan préférée. Je sais que tu risque d'envoyer cette tablette contre un mur, alors, je t'en supplie, lis le jusqu'à la fin avant de tout casser. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu sache à quel point notre relation m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Il est évident que ma vie sociale ne peut pas se marier avec mon métier sur Illium. Mon temps consacré à mon poste est d'évidence trop prenant, cependant je ne peut pas me permettre de tout envoyer balader sur un coup de tête. Ni pour toi, ni pour autre chose, je suis à la tête de la DDRCENCI, et compte bien y rester encore au moins un siècle. J'ai pris un allé simple pour Illium ce matin. Il m'étais trop difficile de te dire aurevoir, j'ai des sentiments, forts, et sincères. Et c'est pourquoi, je me force à partir avant que la situation ne se complique, hier après-midi, j'étais au Palace Prodige pour une bonne raison. J'étais venue prendre un rendez-vous avec la Favorite, pour espérer un rapprochement avec l'un de ces client, Samara m'avait offert le créneau de son rendez-vous pour espérer rencontrer Sha'Ira rapidement. Tu as tout gâchée, comme tu le ferras à chaque fois, c'est dans ta nature Aethyta, tu es un électron-libre, intenable, indomptable, c'est ce que j'aimes chez toi, mais c'est ce que je ne peut tolérer dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas prête, je le croyais mais une semaine m'as suffit pour avoir mon propre jugement sur cet avenir corrompu. Je sais qu'après ça, tu ne voudras certainement plus entendre parler de moi, ce que je comprends. Cependant, je t'enverrais régulièrement le plus d'invitations possible à venir me voir sur Illium, toi et ta famille si colorée. Je t'aimes, c'est ce qui me force à écrire ses quelques mots sur un écran, au lieu de te dire en face à quel point c'est dur de reculer, mais je dois le faire, avant de voir le peut de bon-sens qu'il me reste, voler en éclats._

 _Ta Bleu Nuit..._

Aethyta esquissa un sourire navré, finalement les échecs sentimentaux c'était son dada. Se souvenant de l'amère séparation bien plus douloureuse avec Bénézia, la Rosée sentait son thorax comme rétrécir, une douleur affolante remontant le long de son ventre pour exploser en plein coeur. C'était douloureux, terriblement douloureux, tant de promesse pour ça? Crispant ses doigts autour de la tablette, elle ne sentit pas sa biotique vibrer au creux de son esprit, faisant éclater l'appareil en une fraction de seconde se brûlant le bout des doigts au passage.

*-MERDE!* Grogna t-elle, avant de mettre un nerveux coup de pieds au matelas, elle déchira dans la longueur sa literie d'un simple coup de fouet bleuté, avant de soulever le meuble de sa simple force biotique, l'envoyant à travers les larges vitres de son appartement. Le verre éclata au choc, le sommier en bois se partageant en deux avant de tomber le long de l'immeuble, lui et les gravas des de verre.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du vide, elle observa avec amertume la belle et douce Thessia en se beau matin ensoleillé. L'une des Demoiselle entra brusquement dans la chambre pour voir ce qui avait fait se grabuge, mais la Rosée ne réagit pas, préférant ravaler sa rage.

...

Six mois et deux semaines, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa rupture. Aethyta était accoudée à un bar populaire qu'elle fréquentait souvent avec sa belle fille, il faut dire que Shepard et elle avait nouaient des liens peut surprenants. Liara avait le ventre aussi gros qu'un vaisseau Volus à son apogée, du moins, c'est ainsi que le décrivait la matriarche pour enquiquiner sa fille.

La belle Liara était assise à une table discutant avec Garrus, le Turien s'était montré des plus proche de la famille, bien plus que le reste de l'équipage, Liara le voyait à présent comme le meilleur ami de sa femme, et Shepard considérait le Turien comme son petit frère.

L'Ex-Commandante avait toujours le crâne rasé, mais cette foie elle s'était fait tondre à vif au dessus de la nuque, un N7 croisé avec une Balle. C'était le genre de fantaisies stupides après un pari perdue avec Joxer et Cortez. Présentement, elle se dandinait sur la piste, emportant avec elle la nouvelle collocataire de l'appartement de son Beau-Père.

*-Ce n'est pas pour la danse que tu l'as choisis, au moins, il est évident que tu n'as pas rencontrée Shepard en boite.* Affirma Aethyta, tout en rejoignant le duo Turien, Asari.

*-Shepard est la meilleure en ce qui concerne le déhanché cavalier!* Affirma Garrus, avant de se décaler pour laisser Aethyta s'asseoir à côté de lui.

*-Vous allez laisser ma femme tranquille à un moment donné vous deux?*

*-Shepard est trop excitée pour le bébé, à croire qu'elle cherche encore à savoir si ce sera un garçon ou une fille.* Dit Garrus en se tournant vers Aethyta, tout deux se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard désabusé de Liara.

*-Très drôle... Ha cherie, on parlaient justement de toi!*Affirma Liara, en voyant arriver Shepard, la Demoiselle nommée Atïe s'installa rapidement à côté d'Aethyta tout en frottant la tête de Shepard au passage, déjà bonnes copines copines...

*-Danser avec Oris est vous perdrez le sens de la logique!* Ricana Atïe, sous le regard, un tout petit peut, mais vraiment, tout petit peut jaloux de T'Soni.

*-Chérie tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire?* Demanda Liara.

*-Dessuite Mes Dames!* Offrant un clin d'oeil moqueur au Turien.

*-Vous, voulez danser Matriarche?* Demanda Atïe, le rouge montant aux joues d'une façon si flagrante, qu'une gêne visible s'installa sur chaque regards.

*-Heu... peut-être après merci.* Haussant l'épaule, ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, la Rosée sirota sa vodka pure sous le regard écœuré du Turien.

*-Comment-vous faites pour boire un truc aussi infecte!* S'indigna t-il, souriant, du moins, écartant les mandibules de bonheur à voir arrivée sa boisson gazeuse verdâtre peut attrayante sur le plateau de Shepard, qui posa toutes les boissons sur la table, et une vodka caramel en plus pour Aethyta.

*-Voilà mes Princesses!* Dit-elle, s'installant près de Liara tout en n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser rapidement, rituel oblige, gare à elle si elle oubli es tendresses répétées pendant la grossesse d'une Liara devenue capricieuse.

*-Ce que je bois mon cher Garrus, c'est que du bonheur, mais votre estomac fragile ne peut pas comprendre la subtilité du mien.* Protesta la Matriarche, mimant une élégance absolument pas crédible.

*-On est pas fait pareil nous les Turiens, s'tout!* Avalant sa boisson, son petit nez plat se rétractant de jouissance.

*-Regardez le suis la, qu'il est différent que quand ça l'arrange! C'pas toi hier qui disait...*changeant le timbre de sa voix pour imiter un Turien, Shepard était presque réaliste dans sa démonstration* Ouiheu! Sh'pard est moi, s'pour la viheu... qu'on est des frères!* Levant son jolie nez courbé vers l'avant en prenant un air faussement hautain face au Turien vexé.

*-Tu veux t'battre Shepard? J'suis d'humeur!*

*-Premier arrivé, un point en plus!* Shepard s'élança dans la salle pour débuter des pas de danses Irlandais, absolument pas en accord avec la musique de l'établissement, le Turien enjamba le canapé où il était pour vite rejoindre Shepard et l'imiter catastrophiquement, bon au tango, mauvais aux claquettes.

*-Je ne la connais pas, ce n'est pas notre sauveuse, ni ma femme... Ho Déesse...* Se frottant le front, Liara sourit néanmoins à l'air auto-satisfait de Separd, suivit de près par Garrus.

*-Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, je confirme.* Affirma la Rosée, avant de rire des pitreries enfantines des deux protagonistes.*Santé?* Proposa t-elle à sa jeune voisine, qui leva immédiatement son verre pour le cogner contre celui d'Aethyta. Le geste fut si rapide, qu'une grande partie de vodka s'écoula sur le bras de la Rosée, dépitée, observant la Demoiselle d'un air interrogateur, elle compris vite l'empressement de la Demoiselle.

*-Je... pardonnez moi, c'est que. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de trinquer avec une Matriarche.* Baissant ses jolies yeux rosés, elle avait le teint bleu, ce qui contrastait joliment bien avec son regard perçant. La Demoiselle était nouvelle dans l'appartement, ayant remplacée l'une des ancienne colocataire, et c'était justement sont arrivée qu'était en train d'être fêtée.

*-C'est rien. Contente d'être ici alors? Si d'aventure ta chambre ne te plait pas, je te prête volontiers la moitié de mon lit, mais... il faudra supporter ma pestilence légendaire des pieds.* Souriant en coin, la Demoiselle eu une rétractation de l'iris fort évocatrice, et l'évidence éclata aux yeux de la Matriarche.*Avec ou sans excuse ma chambre est ouverte de toutes façons, tu habites ici maintenant.*

*-Merci.* Détournant le regard rapidement pour se concentrer sur sa grenadine... chacun son degrés d'alcool après tout. Liara souriait à voir opérer son prédateur de Père, qui à dire vrai, ne faisait jamais aucun efforts pour draguer, tout lui tombait dans le creux de la main, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal ainsi.

*-Papa.* Les interrompit-elles.*Je suis invitée à l'ouverture d'un nouveau local de la DDRCENCI sur Illium dans deux jours.* Dit-elle, plissant les yeux en voyant le visage de son Père se décomposer.

*-Et?* Courbant ses arcades, un rictus nerveux se dessinant sur ses lèvres feintant difficilement l'ignorance.

*-J'espérer que tu viendras, étant donnée que tu es mon Père, et qu'un grand nombre de représentantes Asaris seront présentes. Tu as oubliée, tu es l'une des leurs Papa.*

*-Je n'irais pas Liara. Je me fiche de cette entreprise, je me fiche de ceux qui la dirigent, et par dessus tout, je me fiche de me montrer ou non en compagnie Matriarcale!* Brailla t-elle.

*-De toutes façons j'ai déjà achetée les billets.* Étirant un sourire satisfait, Liara insista bien face à son Père, ayant une idée en tête probablement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit:Appels tardifs.**

Deux jours plus tard, Aethyta, Liara, Shepard, Garrus et même la jeune Atïe fixée au bras de la Matriarche, entraient dans un grand Hall blanc où une centaines de personnes fourmillaient de ci de là, formant des groupes diverses globalement d'Asaris. L'établissement dans le quel ils étaient, n'était autre que le nouveau local fraîchement acheté et exposé de la grande DDRCENCI, décidément ses quelques lettres allaient se graver à jamais dans l'esprit de la Rosée.

Aethyta portait un ensemble masculin d'un rose scintillant à l'intérieur doublé noir de jais, ça lui offrait une silhouette élégante, raffinée et aussi masculine que féminine, à son bras, Atïe elle, portait une simple robe moulante bleu foncée, ainsi qu'un joli collier rosé en accord avec son regard. Shepard était en tailleur noir, et s'était totalement rasée la boule, ce qui ne l'enlaidissait absolument pas, plutôt belle gueule comme disait Garrus, lui habillé d'un simple accoutrement Turien gris. Quand à Liara, elle avait adoptée une robe à replis argentée très élégante, s'épousant parfaitement entre les coloris plus fades de Garrus et Shepard.

Lentement le monde se réunit autour d'une estrade blanche, où trois personnes montèrent pour parler a l'assemblée, un Galarien gris aux yeux orangés, une Asari d'un bleu sombre presque noire, et Aträ, elle était assise au milieu, souriant d'un sourire commercial aux invitées, ainsi qu'à la dizaines de journalistes autorisés dans le hall.

Très vite un discours débuta venant de l'Asari sombre, visiblement appelée Lanarë, c'est du moins ce qu'écouta vaguement une Aethyta lasse d'emblée. Un discours pompeux sur l'ouverture de nouveaux laboratoires destinés à la multiplication des cultures anciennes et nouvelles, de la recherche avancées sur les cultures perdues des Butariens et une brève explications sur l'agression d'Aträ il y à quelques mois de cela part un Butarien du nom de Thargo, un exemple parmi tant d'autre de cette espèce désespérée. La compassion exprimée par la Matriarche Lanarë avait quelque chose de faux, d'acide, et de définitivement de mauvais goût aux yeux d'Aethyta, cette Asari suintait l'arrogance et le mépris à des lieux d'ici, aussi, son discours élogieux aux cultures Butariennes paraissait faux de ses lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'Aträ pris le relais, la vibration de sa voix avait quelque chose de larmoyant, une sincérité poignante, ou un jeu d'acteur que ne lui connaissait pas Aethyta.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le Galarien grisâtre pris la parole, une phrase, une seule, arracha Aethyta à son ennui mortel.

*-Difficile vous en conviendrez, de m'exprimer aussi élogieusement après Dame Lanarë qui n'est autre que mon épouse, et ma belle fille respectable et si appréciée Aträ L'Oëk, cependant...*

*-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?* Demanda la Rosée, tout en reculant légèrement pour parler à l'oreille de sa fille, Atïe jalousement accrochée au bras de la Matriarche réduisant sa gestuelle.

*-Oui Papa.* Élargissant son sourire.* Il faut te mettre à la page Père, où tu vas finir par nous faire passer pour une famille de rustres.*

*-Par-ce que ce n'est pas le cas?*

*-Papa...*

...

A midi les donateurs allèrent en salles principale de l'établissement, d'autres petits groupes furent invités à visiter les laboratoires diverses ainsi que les jardins, cependant, le groupe de Liara ne semblait pas prendre la même direction que les autres. Incertaine, et surtout, septique, Aethyta s'avança de quelque pas, suivant de près sa fille, qui semblait si bien arborée son large sourire, ce sourire de conquête que lui connaissait bien son Père.

*-Liara? Est-ce normal que nous empruntons un sombre couloirs ténébreux, où je me sent sérieusement étrangère?* Demanda Aethyta, surveillant en coin une Shepard émerveillée par les jardins en contre-bas à travers le corridor vitré, suivit d'un Garrus moqueur à ses côtés.

*-Qui a t-il Papa, la visite ne te convient pas?*

*-Disons que... si il y avait visite, il y aurait guide, hors, pas de guide, pas de visite... c'est toi qu'on suit, et tu m'as l'air bien informée sur les lieux... t'es déjà venue pas vrai?*

*-Absolument. Un problème avec ça Père?*

*-Non. J'aimerais juste savoir où on va.* Haussant les épaules, avant de se rendre compte de nouveau, qu'une jolie jeune Asari s'agrippait à elle comme un coquillage à son rocher.

*-On va manger Papa, tu devrais apprécier, c'est au moins le seul moment de la journée où tu te sent à ton aise. Devant une assiette pleine en l'occurrence.* Ricanant, avant de sentir une Shepard comblée revenir au près de sa partenaire.

*-C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire faim Chérie.* S'empressa de rajouter l'ex commandante, baisant la joue de sa belle épouse, avant de voir une porte métallique coulisser devant eux leur offrant l'entrée d'un splendide salon sophistiqué, où tout ameublement semblait dernier cri, de la technologie Asari puissance mille, pas une poussière en vue, pas une trace de crasse, ni l'ombre d'un désordre... autrement-dit l'enfer sur Thessia pour Aethyta.

*-Nous vous attendions justement!* La voix sembla familière à l'oreille d'Aethyta, qui se raidie brusquement en voyant une table mise généreusement, où était assis Aträ, Lanarë et le Galarien dont le nom avait échappé à la Matriarche. Lanarë venait de se lever, accueillant Liara en tout premier.* Notre plus grande donatrice, est sans aucun doute, notre plus fidèle alliée. Comment allez-vous Liara? Ma fille ne m'a apportait que de prestigieuses éloges à votre sujet, je suis heureuse d'enfin mettre un visage sur cette prénommée T'Soni.* Elargissant un sourire séduisant, commercial, et sincèrement faux aux yeux d'Aethyta, qui du redoubler d'effort pour ignorer Aträ, assise à quelques mètres d'elle.

*-Je suis tout autant Honorée Matriarche Lanarë, je vous présente Shepard, mon épouse. Aethyta mon Père, et voici Garrus, Héros de Guerre et biensur, ami fidèle. Atïe, réfugiée de guerre, mais avant tout, une documentaliste d'exception!* Hochant du chef, avant de se voir inviter à leur table, tout le monde s'assis à l'unisson, au plus grand désarroi d'Aethyta, qui se retrouva en bout de table, pile en face d'Aträ.

Les discussions se poursuivirent sur de simples mondanités, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aethyta, qui en parallèle put déguster une tripotée d'hors-d'œuvres sans en éprouver le moindre remord, bien au contraire, Liara était activement en discussion avec Lanarë, Shepard et Garrus racontaient leurs exploits de guerre face à un Galarien curieux, sympathique et contre tout attente très agréable. Quand à Aträ, elle tâchait de suivre les discussions diverses, esquivant avec élégance le moindre contact verbal avec la rosée. Jusqu'à ce que...

*-Une Documentaliste de votre expérience nous serait presque vital dans l'un de nos laboratoire, vous-êtes donc spécialisée sur les mémoires des Butariens?* Demanda Lanarë, arrachant la jeune Atïe à la contemplation d'Aethyta, qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise.

*-Heu... heu, oui en effet, depuis mes premières années à dire vrai, je suis passionnée.* Hochant du chef, avant de voir Lanarë se lever de sa chaise et l'inviter à la suivre.

*-Venez donc avec moi Atïe, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, croyez le, vous allez être surprise! Liara veuillez m'excuser, je vous l'emprunte.* Liara hocha souriante, et satisfaite de caser Atïe. La Demoiselle observa un instant Aethyta, et lui lâcha la main, se pressant de rejoindre une Lanarë passionnée, s'éloignant pour une discussion probablement pompeuse.

*-Alors Aträ?* Demanda Liara, souriante et douce d'intonation.* Je ne vous ai plus vue du jour au lendemain, vous sembliez pourtant proche de la famille, me serrais-je trompée?*

*-En effet. J'ai due repartir, pour le travail, voyez comme je suis débordée.* Souriant, Aträ sembla se crisper un instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard d'Aethyta, qui lui, était légèrement animé de colère.

*-Comptez-vous repasser nous voir? ça va faire quoi, plus de six mois environs, j'accouche bientôt, un, deux mois restant. Vous êtes fortement invitée à venir voir notre fille, vous êtes une amie de la famille. Et la famille, passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas?* Souriant largement, Liara pris la main d'Aträ, caressant légèrement la surface de celle-ci.* j'ai longtemps préférée ma vie d'archéologue à la sociale. Lorsque j'ai rencontrée Shepard, je me suis brutalement rendue compte que l'amour, l'amitié, c'était quelque chose... d'inégalable vous-voyez?*

*-Je crois oui.* Souriant maigrement, Aträ semblait vouloir s'extirper, mais la prise si délicate d'apparence de sa congénère, semblait plus féroce encore qu'une morsure.

*-Mon Père est de loin la matriarche des plus respectable de Thessia, pour beaucoup de chose elle surpasse l'entendement collectif, de par sa dite, grande-bouche, elle s'exprime ouvertement et n'a peur que d'une chose l'abandon.* Liara sembla se crisper à son tour, ce qui n'échappa en rien à Aethyta, spectatrice de l'échange.* Aussi un simple hologramme délaissé sur sa table de chevet en guise d'adieu, il n'y à pas pire offense, si ce n'est l'insulte directement. Nous sommes amies Aträ, et je vous aurez sans hésiter acceptée comme Belle-Mère, de part votre franchise, votre amour pour mon Père, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir votre esprit faiblir aux moindre de ses mots, alors dites moi pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte avec mon Père!?* Fronçant ses arcades tatouées, Liara n'avait plus la douceur d'une Mère délicate, mais celle d'une prédatrice, prête à mordre au moindre faux pas.

Aträ déglutie, observant avec deux larges yeux sa congénère, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Aethyta, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivée soudaine de Lanarë et Atïe, arracha Liara à son stratagème d'acculer Aträ.

*-Atïe est officiellement des notre! Biensur, un logement au sein de l'établissement lui sera ouvert, comme tout les participants à se projet.* Annonça Lanarë avec ferveur.*Champagne pour tout le monde!*

...

L'après midi, Aethyta suivit de près Atïe, l'accompagnant vers son nouveau logement, un simple appartement sobre et propre, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais suffisant pour une Asari seule, et avec un emploi au salaire probablement vertigineux. Le reste du groupe était plus loin dans le couloir, discutant toujours hardiment entre eux et le couple de propriétaire.

*-Finalement, tu n'es restais que peut de temps chez moi. Je t'enverrais tes affaires, soit en certaine, ma fille à eu raison de te présenter à Lanarë, tu es prometteuse. Et douée...* Aethyta se pencha acculant la belle bleutée, avant de lui voler un doux, et agréable baiser.*Tu es douée pour beaucoup de choses même...* Souriant en coin, avant de déchanter, face au visage larmoyant de l'Asari.

*-Vous... allez affreusement me manquer Matriarche... ces moments... jamais je n'avais ressentie ça, notre fusion, c'était si puissant... croyez vous que mon choix soit le bon, m'auriez-vous prise comme compagne si j'étais restée?* Ses larges yeux rosés s'imbibèrent de larmes, et avant qu'Aethyta ne puisse lui répondre, l'Asari laissa un sanglot l'envahir, se glissant dans les bras de son Aînée.

*-Allons... tu sais petite, je suis une piètre amante sur le long terme, on m'a même traitée d'égoïste plus d'une fois... et tu veux savoir quoi?* Souriant tendrement, relevant le minois jolie de sa jeune amante.

*-Oui?* Reniflant, se frottant le bout du nez pour cacher son chagrin.

*-Je pète au lit.*

*-Aethyta!* La Demoiselle se mit à rire, entrecoupée de sanglot, avant de se frotter les paupières basses, abdiquant à l'humour désastreux de la Rosée.* Merci... pour tout, ce travail... vous... surtout vous. C'est un adieu?*

*-Un Aurevoir... tu seras toujours une amie petite Atïe, et j'espère d'aventure te voir heureuse. C'est un ordre d'ailleurs, compris?* Fronçant les arcades sévèrement, avant de se laisser de nouveau enlacer. Aethyta sourit, caressant la crête si sensible de la jeune Asari, avant de relever son regard, se sentant observer. Aträ les regardait étrangement, inexpressive, ni colère ni peine, juste une neutralité alarmante dans les yeux.

...

A la fin de l'après midi, un taxi les ramenait au domaine familial de Lanarë, une grande demeure hi-teck, prétentieuse des les premières marches lisses au toit arrondi en verre du domaine sur dimensionné, chaque meuble, chaque accessoire exprimaient avec force la fortune familiale. Shepard et Liara eurent une chambre affolement luxueuse, Garrus fut servit de la même manière, mais les amuses bouches près de son lit étaient tous comestibles pour un Turien, ce qui en soit était une attention précieuse. Quand à Aethyta, elle se trouvait dans une chambre des plus agréable, bar privé en bois lisse, frigidaire privé où une multitude échantillons d'alcool de toutes planètes s'y trouvaient, un grand lit au matelas gélatineux massant, selon les options diverses de la commande. Grand écran, ordinateur à disposition, tout ce qu'un hôtel ultra luxueux aurait offert.

A huit heure du soir, une Asari frappa à la porte, elle apporta un large plateau à roulette au bord du lit où se trouvait avachie la Matriarche, une entrée sucrée salée, un plat de résistance à base de crustacés finement cuisinés en sauce, un accompagnement riche et enfin un dessert caramélisé. C'est ce qui attendait Aethyta, qui se précipita sur la nourriture, sans attendre que l'agent de service n'est refermé la porte.

Engouffrant une large queue de homard en sauce, l'omnitech d'Aethyta se mit à vibrer.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _-J'ai fais la sauce moi-même._

Ravalant son reste de homard, la Matriarche se précipita sur sa serviette, se frottant les doigts, avant de pianoter dans le vide, réfléchissant à sa réaction, réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-envoie:** _-Des talents cachés? C'est délicieux._

L'omniecth vibra presque aussitôt, d'évidence une certaine Asari était suspendue à son appareil.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _-Tu m'as manquée._

*-Putain s't'une blague?!* Se levant, Aethyta se frotta l'arrête nasale nerveusement, avant de se gratter la nuque marbrée, sautillant presque sur place en allant se chercher une liqueur Asari au frigidaire. Se servant un verre elle fut surprise de sentir de nouveau son Omnitech vibrer.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _C'est du sérieux avec la Demoiselle? Ou juste de quoi me rendre jalouse?_

*-C'est qu'elle est teigneuse.* Souriant en coin, Aethyta avala son verre d'un trait, s'en servant un autre avant d'appuyer sur le contact d'Aträ. Le portrait d'Aträ apparue en trois dimensions, juste au dessus de l'Omnitech, elle avait les épaules nues, perlées de sueur, ou plus logiquement d'eau de douche, sa peau luisante en était la preuve.

*-Bonsoir Aethyta.* Ne souriant ni ne boudant, l'Asari semblait marcher en vue de l'hologramme qui bougeait frénétiquement, suivant sa porteuse.

*-Alors comme ça, on est jalouse?* Souriant de trois quart, Aethyta ne put s'empêcher de boire son deuxième verre d'un trait, juste pur savourer sa victoire.

*-Jalouse? Non. Curieuse, oui.*

*-Okay... Bon pour répondre. Avec Atïe c'est du sérieux.* Dit-elle, se servant un verre d'une autre saveur, rajoutant quelques fruits conservés dans des bocaux au contenu gélatineux.* Faut dire qu'elle est sensible la petite, je suis bien tentée de me fixer avec quelques temps... je me fais vieille, ça me ferrait une belle perspective pour ma fin de vie.*

L'appel se coupa presque aussitôt, Aethyta les yeux grand ouverts, ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Elle rapella immédiatement Aträ, qui cette fois, affichait un air lasse et agacé.

*-Quoi encore?*

*-Hey... me raccroche pas au nez ma poulette, ici t'es peut-être la Matriarche la plus capricieuse, fifille à sa maman, mais avec moi ça va pas être la même, quand tu t'es barrée, tu m'as lassée comme un vieux god usé et souillé, et j'suis pas un objet sexuel, du moins pas que, alors explique moi!* Gronda la rosée, avalant le contenue de son verre, avant de faire claquer celui-ci contre le bar.

*-Tout était expliqué sur l'holo... j'ai... j'ai pas sue gérer et ma vie privée, et ça... je suis désolée...* Baissant la tête, elle sembla réfléchir avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus faible.* Mais aujourd'hui... lorsque je t'ai vue au bras de cette gamine, ça m'a...*

*-Par-ce que tu te permet d'être jalouse? J'suis pas un jouet qu'on prends et délaisse à la volée, Atïe est sincère au moins. C'est d'un comme un accords qu'elle reste aux l'abos...*

*-Aethyta... si...* Elle sembla observer sur le côté, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, mais la rosée ne dit rien, laissant le temps à Aträ de trouver les mots justes, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas accordait a n'importe qui. *je ne suis légitime en rien, et je suis loin de pouvoir prétendre à cette place. Mais je peux t'assurer que ces six mois, j'ai comptais les jours, les nuits, les minutes éloignée de Thessia. Je voulais qu'une chose, être avec toi. C'est d'avoir choisi une voie qui m'en à fait éclairer une autre.* Affirma t-elle, fronçant les arcades en observant la réaction d'Aethyta, qui elle, semblait perdre sa voix sur l'instant.

*-Ha...?!*Interrogative de regard.

*-Si je suis partie, c'était croyant bien faire. Mais... j'ai vite compris mon erreur, sauf que je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir, pas sous le regard et la surveillance inquisitrice de ma Mère, et son jugement implacable sur les couples Asari, si d'aventure je m'exposais avec une Asari, je serais, en plus d'être déshéritée, rejetée, sans autre forme de procès.* Baissant la tête, hochant négativement du chef.* Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi j'avais eu si peut de partenaire...?*

*-Je vois... et...? Tu es bien la fondatrice de ton entreprise non?*

*-Pas tout à fait. Mère en est la fondatrice première, de part ses moyens et ses contacts elle ma faite grandir dans la réussite la plus absolue. Cependant, les droits d'appartenance de tous nos locaux lui reviennent, je ne suis que l'affiche resplendissante de notre réussite commune, sans elle... sans elle je perdrait probablement la totalité de mes droits sur la DDRCENCI...*Baissant la tête, le léger tremblement de ses épaules démontraient qu'elle venait de céder aux sanglots.

*-Aträ... chérie... s'il te plait, ne pleure pas.* Aethyta empoigna son Omnitech, se sentant affreusement désarmée face au chagrin de son ex-partenaire, la colère elle même en fut évaporée l'espace de quelques instants.* Bébé?*Demanda t-elle, dressant les arcades.

*-hum?*Reniflant de tristesse, Aträ se frotta la yeux, ayant un hoquet désagréable.

*-Dis moi où es ta chambre!*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf:Tête à tête nocturne.**

Avançant lentement dans le couloir obscure du domaine L'Oëk, Aethyta se sentait comme dans la peau d'une autre, celle d'un cambrioleur en début de carrière tremblant au moindre son de porte grinçante. C'était ce sentiment de peur qui grandissait en elle, décuplant son adrénaline, elle n'avait rien à faire là, encore moins à ces heures tardives, il était trop tôt pour que les propriétaires du domaine ne dorment, et en même temps, le doute y était. Si d'aventure, la Rosée croisais la route du Galarien, pire encore, celle de Lanarë, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle dirait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, son seul et unique but, rejoindre Aträ. Le sanglot de cette dernière avait étonnée la Rosée, si Aträ était capable de lui montrer ses faiblesses, c'est qu'elle éprouvait encore quelque chose, ou du moins, qu'elle était ouverte à une nuit de sexe, programme fort apprécié d'Aethyta malgré sa rancœur.

En y réfléchissant plus mûrement, la Matriarche s'arrêta dans sa folle escapade nocturne, se demandant dans le font pourquoi elle prenait le risque de passer pour une étrange somnambule, ou dans le cas le plus grave, une voleuse.

Se penchant en avant pour surveiller le moindre signe de vie dans le couloir, Aethyta s'empressa de bifurquer sur la gauche et longer le mur métallique, essayant de voir à l'aide de sa lampe portative incluse dans l'omnitech, le chiffre correcte de la chambre d'Aträ. Arrivée à deux pas de la dite chambre, un bruit de pas se fit dans l'escalier en colimaçon juste à la gauche de celle-ci, dans sa torpeur, Aethyta s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son ex-partenaire, refermant derrière elle par peur d'être vue.

La chambre était bien deux fois plus grande que la sienne, déjà cossue, l'ameublement y était élégant, les drapés bleu sombres aux velours probablement forts délicats. Quoi quand dise Aethyta, le lieu était agréable, grâce aux multiples bougies aux senteurs parfumées disposées de ci de là, une salle de bain semblait être au fond de la salle, quand au lustre seyant au milieu, il offrait une élégante parure à l'ensemble. Aträ était assise au bord du lit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, une simple serviette de bain autour de son buste. Aethyta eu le reflex de glisser son index sur ses propres lèvres, pour indiquer à la Belle Nuit de ne pas faire de bruit. Le son de pas s'estompa peut à peut après être passé devant la porte de la chambre.

*-C'est Anilé.* Expliqua Aträ, rajustant le haut de sa serviette pour cacher avec pudeur le commencement de ses seins.* l'un de nos gens de service. Du moins, ceux de Mère. Tu... as sue trouver facilement?*

*-Oui... comment te sent tu?* Demanda avec inquiétude la Rosée, tout en se précipitant vers Atrâ, s'accroupissant devant elle pour chercher le regard penaud de son ex-partenaire.*Tu as pleurée plustôt... c'était... c'est...* Se corrigea t-elle.*Perturbent...*

*-T'avoir sous le même toit, si proche... promise à une gamine... je supporte pas.* Hochant négativement du chef, ses lèvres se plissant vers le bas en un rictus de peine, l'Asari due s'y prendre à deux fois avant de poursuivre, les larmes remontant aux commissures des yeux. *J'ai... j'ai fais de mon mieux pour t'oublier, j'ai fais mon possible pour mettre de côté mes désirs personnels... mais je peux pas, j'y arrive plus. Depuis notre rencontre ce fut catastrophique, toutes mes pensées se portent sur notre fusion, j'ai besoin de...*Se faisant relever le menton d'une simple pression de l'index, Aträ ravala son sanglot, observant avec deux larges yeux tristes la Rosée.

*-Tu sais que j'ai eu un mal fou à me faire à l'idée de n'avoir était qu'une... passade? Une envie soudaine puis le vide complet. Une sorte de fantasme éphémère décevant, dont le résultat capiteux ne donne plus envie de recommencer. C'est ce que j'ai ressentie les semaines suivant ton départ si précoce... je suis franche, un peut bourrue, je n'en suis pas moins sensible Aträ.*Son front se plissa en quelque rides parallèles, dressant hautement ses arcades en observant Aträ un maigre sourire aux lèvres.* A dire vrai, si je t'avais eu sous la main, je me serrais probablement défoulée. Un bon coup de décharge biotique dans les narines et on en parlent plus!*Souriant largement avant de déchanter, caressant du pouce les genoux serrés de la Bleu Nuit.*Ensuite j'ai ressentie un vide énorme, celui la même qui, après chaque départ nous plombe le moral, c'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire mais... avec toi, j'avais l'impression qu'un quotidien pouvait se construire, modeste ou non, dans mon petit appartement, rien de fou... juste toi, moi... soyons folles, une petite fille?*

*-Aethyta...* Soupira la concernée, serrant ses épaules en baissant la tête.* Ma Mère ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille, aussi nobles soit tes manières, et tu sais comme moi qu'elles ne le seront pas. Notre passion est vouée à l'échec...*

*-Alors pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ici? Tu savais en m'écrivant que j'allais venir, tu savais que j'aurais envie de te voir, sentir, toucher.*

*-Par-ce que j'y crois...*Aträ bascula en arrière, laissant le sanglot reprendre le dessus, perdant contrôle, les doigts pressés sur sa crête crânienne devenue douloureuse, l'Asari semblait souffrir affreusement, un maux de tête accompagnant l'horreur de son chagrin, c'était l'une des vision qu'Aethyta ne pouvait supporter, voir l'une de ses semblable ainsi affaiblie lui était déjà insupportable, mais que cela soit sa Bleu Nuit, avait quelque chose d'innommable.

*-Hey... je suis là... je suis là Chérie.* Aethyta s'empressa de se hisser sur les draps, prenant Aträ contre elle, la soulevant un peut pour glisser son bras gauche sous le dos de celle-ci, elle senti la Belle Nuit se glisser sous son cou, hoquetant comme une enfant après un gros caprice, mais cela n'avait rien d'un caprice, c'était une torture, une réelle souffrance.*On est... on est pas obligées cette nuit... de, enfin, tu sais bien.* Soufflant un timide rire, Aethyta repris avec douceur, berçant la belle foncée entre ses bras, son menton posé sur la crête étoilée de sa protégée.*Si tu veux bien, je vais rester dormir ici, avec toi, contre toi.* Elle sourit, sentant les doigts de sa partenaire s'agripper fermement à son vêtement, comme pour la retenir par peur de la voir disparaître dans l'immédiat.*Ensuite, ensuite nous aviserons, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions... je... ce que je ressent pour toi... bordel j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça.*

*-... dire quoi?* Demanda la voix cassée et enrouée d'une Asari victime de ses pleurs.

*-J'ai... * L'omnitech d'Aträ vibra à cet instant, comme si, par dieu sait qu'elle mal chance Aethyta devait se taire. Les deux Asaris observèrent un instant l'Omnitech posé sur la table de chevet de sa propriétaire, avant que la rosée ne puisse reprendre la vibration repris, ainsi qu'un bip sonore l'accompagnant. *Va y répond.* Dépitée, Aethyta haussa les épaules, mais Aträ ne sembla pas vouloir s'extirper de sa prise. *T'inquiète.* Insista t-elle. Finalement la Belle Nuit s'écarta, attrapant son Omnitech, elle retient sa serviette sur sa poitrine, et répondit prestement en pianotant nerveusement sur son clavier numérique.

*-Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma Mère.* Expliqua t-elle, tout en envoyant son message, et retournant son attention vers sa congénère.* Tu voulais me dire?* Demanda t-elle d'une voix plus faible, sachant d'avance que la magie de l'instant c'était estompée.

*-Rien d'important. Elle voulait quoi?* Se hissant sur le lit en perpendiculaire, Aethyta fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard supplicatif de sa partenaire.

*-Rien d'anormal, savoir si j'étais satisfaite de notre meeting matinal, notre journée en général... ho et.* Roulant des yeux.* Elle adore Atïe, visiblement c'est une documentaliste qui avait fait ses preuves avant la guerre.*

*-Oué... Liara ma vite fait parlée d'elle, du coup, vue que j'avais une place de libre à l'appartement, je me suis proposée.*

*-Hahan... tu t'es aussi proposée pour la sauter visiblement.* Feintant l'ignorance, Aträ pris un air hautain, presque capricieux.

*-Ho allons... tu sais bien que je suis irrésistible pour tout ce qui est bleu avec du monde au balcon.* Jouant de ses arcades, les faisant danser sous les yeux dépités de sa congénère.

*-Et tu te trouve drôle?*

*-B'solument, comme dirait Shepard!* Rebiquant du nez en un rictus moqueur, l'Asari s'avança sur les draps, prenant appuis de ses mains pour espérer atteindre les lèvres d'Aträ, mais comme la mal chance était de son côté, la vibration de l'omnitech repris de plus belle.

*-Attends! Elle m'appelle!* Prévient Aträ tout en poussant gentiment sa partenaire contre les draps, l'éloignant de son appareil, avant que l'appel holographique ne projette aussi son visage, celui d'Aträ étant la cible première. *Mère?* Dit-elle aussitôt, le portrait de Lanarë apparu jusqu'aux épaules, elle semblait elle aussi sortir du bain, décidément se dit Aethyta, tout en jetant un oeil curieux sur l'holo, sait-on jamais qu'elle puisse voir plus que les épaules.

*-Habituellement tu m'appelle directement, j'estime donc qu'il y à un problème, et t'es paupières gonflées ne font que me confirmer ce que je pensais. C'est elle n'est-ce pas?* Demanda Lanarë, tout en se passant la main nerveusement au creux supérieur de son arrête crâniènne.

*-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?* Demanda une Aträ à la voix étrangement aiguë.

*-La dernière fois que je t'es vue si muette à table, c'était lorsque cette Probatrice de malheur était venue à nos locaux, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'était certainement pas qu'une amie de passage. Alors, des explications?*L'expression sévère de l'Asari, laissa une sensation froide parcourir la nuque marbrée d'Aethyta, qui tâchait de rester contre les draps, observant avec de gros yeux Aträ.

*-On... n'est plus ensembles de toutes façons, alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie?*

*-Par-ce que tu es ma fille. Et que si ton amante couche sous mon toit, je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il en est.*

*-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est, tiens!* Inversant la posture de son bras, Aträ se pencha vers sa partenaire, exposant son joli minois face-caméra, en moins d'une seconde le visage d'Aethyta se matérialisa sur l'holo de Lanarë, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant avachie sur les draps de sa fille, l'Asari en question.

*-Matriarche Aethyta!* S'exclama t-elle, les yeux hagards.*Comment-osez vous!?*

*-Et bien.* Levant l'index tout en étirant un sourire forcé.* Vous-allez rire, mais je me suis perdue dans cet immense, et croyez le, fort bien joli domaine, et Aträ votre fille c'est permise de me laisser entrée... de ce fait... et bien, nous... avons commencées à discuter, simplement. Aucun malentendus donc!*

*-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit...Vous-vous foutez de moi?*

*-Ha... peut...*Serrant son index et son pouce, mimant donc la petite moquerie avec le peut de prestance restée.

*-Je suppose qu'il n'y à qu'une seule et simple conclusion à faire. Dois-je te rappeler plus tard ma fille?* Demanda Lanarë, pinçant son arrête nasale la tête basse.

*-Oui Mère.* Aträ mis fin à l'appel, baissant les épaules de défaitisme.*Là, c'est un problème.*

*-Tu aurais put y réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre à son appel.*Suggéra la rosée tout en se redressant en pose assise, juste en face sa partenaire.

*-Non... non elle se serait inquiétée pour rien, et serait probablement venue me voir, sa chambre n'est cas deux portes de la mienne.* Aethyta eu le reflex sordide de poser sa main sur son coeur, comme si, d'un battement de coeur elle venait d'échapper à la mort.

*-Attends, tu m'as faite passée devant sa chambre, non mais t'es pas bien?* Grogna t-elle, chuchotant nerveusement pour ne pas gronder en haussant la voix.

*-Je me sentais seule... vraiment... je suis désolée.* Tournant sa tête en direction des coussins, Aträ esquivait avec élégance le regard furieux, puis adoucit de la Rosée.

*-ça va c'est bon... mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais prendre un risque aussi grand, je te coupe le bout du nez.* Aträ posa instinctivement ses doigts fins sur le bout de son propre nez, ses jolis yeux en amande observant sa pitre de partenaire, qui bascula en arrière en riant de la situation.

...

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Aethyta s'emmitoufla dans cette couverture aux tissus extravagants, mais d'une douceur sans égale. Remuant ses pieds, elle sursauta presque en sentant quelques orteils gelés derrière ses talons. Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle fut soulagée d'y trouver une Aträ profondément endormie, le visage apaisé, fronçant ses arcades, elle se souvenais peut à peut de la soirée. Rien de très affolant à première vue, la Belle Nuit c'était endormie en première, insistant pour rester dans les bras protecteurs d'Aethyta, veillant sur sa protégée, la Rosée n'avait pas eu le temps de se dévêtir, et c'était finalement endormie habillée. Ce matin pourtant Aträ était chaudement agrippée à son dos, probablement un changement de position pendant la nuit.

Loin de s'en plaindre, la Rosée entrepris de se hisser hors du lit, se levant mollement, elle alla d'un pas flemmard dans la salle de bain, se rinçant le visage et les premiers soins dentaires, la brosse à dents de sa partenaire suffirait, après tout, se dit elle, je lui roule bien des galoches ça revient au même. Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, la pâleur de la réalité lui revient de plein fouet, elle n'était pas avec elle, du moins, les choses n'avaient pas été dites clairement, seul une vague allusion et encore. Mais avant de pouvoir approfondir sa réflexion, la belle Asari l'avait rejoint, agrippant sa serviette de bain autour de ses seins pour en cacher les formes.

*-Bien dormis?* Demanda Aträ, les yeux ayant du mal à s'ouvrir correctement tant la fatigue semblait tenace.

*-B"oui.* Répondit la Rosée tout en recrachant le dentifrice, s'empressant de ranger l'ustensile avant que la propriétaire ne le remarque.*Tu le sent avec t'as mère?*

*-Ho... j'avais presque oubliée...* Miaula la Belle Nuit, mécontente. Elle vient d'un pas fainéant se lover contre le dos d'Aethyta, passant ses bras autour de son ventre.*D'entre nous toutes c'est elle la pire... non je ne le sent pas, et en même temps. Je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai ramenée personne ici.*

*-Comme Samara par exemple?*

*-Ho je t'en prie... c'était il y à bien trop longtemps pour que tu en soit jalouse... tu es jalouse?* Se reprenant, souriant en coin en penchant la tête, presque désireuse de l'entendre dire.

*-Mheu non tu m'connais.* Roulant des yeux, tout en s'adossant au lavabo, le sourire ironique arrachant à la Belle Nuit un franc rire, rire qui, aux premières lueurs matinales avait quelque chose de revigorant pour Aethyta, comme un rêve éveillé.

*-Je commence à te connaître, justement!* Ajusta Aträ, tout en soupirant d'aise à se trouver ainsi protégée contre le dos de sa favorite, un instant bien agréable qui cessa dès lors qu'on frappa à la porte. *Je vais ouvrir, reste dans la salle de bain.*Ordonna t-elle, se détachant à contre-cœur de sa partenaire, pour vite fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

La rosée se pencha contre la porte, écoutant attentivement en plissant les yeux de suspicion. L'orifice auditif droit collé au métal, elle attendait patiemment. Un son de voix féminin lui vient aux oreilles, déduisant qu'il était celui de Lanarë, Aethyta s'empressa de chercher où se cacher, à l'évidence une douche ou sous le lavabo ne ferrait pas l'affaire, pire encore une fois dévoilée elle aurait l'air stupide, donc, autant ne rien faire, se dit-elle. La porte s'ouvrit, surprenant la rosée qui recula instinctivement sur la défensive, soulagée ne voir apparaître qu'Aträ, Aethyta fit mine d'être assurée, sans réelle inquiétude, jusqu'à ce que...

*-Mère insiste pour que tu la retrouve en salle de thé... autrement dit à l'étage, première porte à droite. Je suis désolée, mais quoi qu'elle dise, je t'en prie, n'y prête aucunement attention... s'il te plait.*Supplie la Belle Nuit, d'une voix fluette peut assurée, elle s'avança enlaçant brusquement Aethyta, qui regarda à la vitre la serviette de sa congénère glissée, jusqu'à dévoiler une paire de fesses bleu sombres en un joli dégradé arrondi... une merveille, avant de se reprendre et d'enlacer le petit bout de femme qui, visiblement, était tant désireuse de tendresses et réconforts.

*-ça va bien se passer, tu sais comment je suis. Impénétrable!* Bombant le buste contre sa douce, adoptant une expression exagérément assuré, presque semblable au visage victorieux de Shepard.*La commandante Asari la plus réputée de Thessia s'extirpe de sa magnifique compagne!* Reculant d'entre les bras de sa douce, Aethyta pris une attitude militaire, se précipitant à petit pas à couvert contre la porte de la salle de bain, observant à droite puis à gauche dans la chambre que personne ne soit là. Sautant à pieds joins elle fit une roulade exagérément ratée pour venir se cacher derrière le lit, observant la porte d'entrée avec suspicion. Mimant de tenir un talkie-walkie, elle dit à voix haute.* Lieutenant L'Oëk je n'ai pas la visibilité du couloir de la mort, pensez vous que je sois obligée de sauter par dessus le lit tentateurs de galipettes, ou resterais-je raisonnable et irais-je droit au but. A vous.*

*-Restez sur vos gardes Commandante, siiiii réputée sur Thessia que vous-êtes, ne décevais pas nos compatriotes.* Souriant en coin, la Belle Nuit mimant de tenir un talkie-walkie de sa main droite, observant a pitre de partenaire gesticuler d'un meuble à l'autre le dos voûté, tenant une arme invisible.

*-J'ai le QG de la bête en vue. Je vais à couvert, souhaitez moi bonne chance!* Aethyta enjamba le pas de la porte, se retourna pour sourire à sa femme qui arborait un large sourire d'amusement, et referma doucement la porte, restant assurée. Une fois la porte close, son dos s'affaissa, ses épaules fut basses et elle soupira un maigre. *Je vais mourir...* Avant de prendre son courage et d'aller vers l'escalier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix: Thé matinal.**

Toquant à la porte, Aethyta finit par rentrer une fois la voix autoritaire de Lanarë répondant à son appel. Le salon dans le quel elle pénétra était plus qu'agréable, dans les tons rouges et dorés, bien plus rustiques que le reste de la maison. Lanarë était assise dans un large fauteuil, inspectant ses journaux holographique, tout en relevant la tête, faisant signe à la rosée de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ce que fit Aethyta sans broncher, se permettant néanmoins d'observer par la vitre le reste du domaine, c'était à l'écart des quartiers sur-peuplés d'Illium, un parc comme on en trouvait souvent sur Thessia.

S'installant dans un fauteuil bien plus agréable que les sièges automatisés du reste du domaine, Aethyta ne manqua pas de s'avachir en arrière, appréciant le moelleux onctueux du dossier. Lanarë lui servit une tasse en silence, observant la rosée, avant de poser son holo sur la table.

*-C'est seulement, et j'appuis bien là dessus, seulement, et uniquement par-ce que vous êtes le Père de Liara T'Soni que je ne vous flanque pas hors de ma demeure.*Gronda t-elle, dressant une arcade, avant de rajouter deux petits sucres dans la tasse d'Aethyta, qui n'eu pas le courage de la contredire sur le dosage.

*-Merci.* Tirant sa tasse vers elle, la Rosée souffla sur la fumée onctueuse du thé.*Laissez ma fille en dehors de cette histoire. Si je suis avec Aträ, c'est de mon libre-arbitre, et le sien.*

*-Je n'ai jamais portée dans mon coeur une relation entre Asari, encore moins en ce qui concerne ma fille. Mais il y à une époque pour tout, et je dois bien avouer fatiguer à son obstination.* Remuant son thé, la Sombre semblait réfléchir, sous le regard intéressé d'Aethyta.* Si je vous ai invitée ici, ce n'est pas pour m'enticher d'une nouvelle connaissance, amie, pire encore, proche. Ni vous mettre en garde, vous êtes Matriarche tout comme ma fille et moi même, ce qui veux dire que votre expérience de la vie en est tout aussi fleurie. Non.* Avalant une première gorgée.* Je vous ai fait venir pour en apprendre plus.*

*-En apprendre plus?* Relevant la tête, un air de curiosité se dessinant sur son visage.

*-En effet. J'ai eu l'occasion bien trop de fois de voir le coeur de ma fille se briser, nous n'avons qu'une centaine d'années d'écart, notamment par-ce que je l'ai faite très jeune. Au fils du temps, Aträ à développée un attirance flagrante, et dérangeante socialement, pour nous autres Asaris. J'ai eu beau la mettre dans les universités les moins propices aux rapprochements, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une attirance pour ses consœurs, comprenez la honte que j'eu ressentie, lorsqu'elle ramena sa première partenaire.* Plissant son arrête nasale de dégoût, l'Asari sembla fusiller du regard Aethyta, qui pourtant, n'y était pour rien dans ses souvenirs.*Aträ n'a eu que peut de relations, et je puis vous assurer y avoir mis un terme précoce radicalement... cependant les menaces et les pressions ne fonctionnent pas toujours, et mes stratagèmes pour lui faire rencontrer des prétendants, à finit par la rebuter d'une vie à deux.* Baissant la tête, l'Asari soupira, comme lasse de quelque chose.

*-Elle s'en dégoûte jusqu'à favoriser sa vie professionnelle, je suis au courant. Malheureusement.*

*-Lorsqu'elle m'est revenue, après la destruction des Moissonneurs... j'ai... * Le timbre de sa voix sembla s'apaiser, et une légère vibration fit comprendre à Aethyta que Lanarë était probablement émue.*J'ai crue perdre ma fille ce jour là, lorsque Thessia fut attaquée, j'ai perdue plus d'une soeur, ma fille me suppliait de la laisser rejoindre les rangs... elle me haie encore pour avoir refuser catégoriquement son engagement militaire. Quand j'ai sue ce que vous avez fait pur elle sur le vaisseaux de réfugiées, j'ai... je tenais à vous remercier en personne sachez le. Vous avez était là pour elle lorsque la fin fut si proche, vous l'avez aimée... vous l'avez soutenue et soulagée... pour cela je vous serrais éternellement reconnaissante.*

Aethyta n'osa pas bouger du début à la fin, surprise, décontenancée et certainement mal à l'aise, elle bue d'un trait son thé chaud, observant avec intensité l'Asari face à elle.

*-J'ai trop longtemps rejetée les choix de ma fille pour mon profits personnel, aussi aujourd'hui, je ne prendrais pas les armes contre sa volonté, faites, aimez vous... vous avez mon consentement.* Les mots lui semblèrent difficiles, mais lorsque Lanarë eu finit, quelques larmes lui échappèrent, peut-être avait-elle trop attendue pour agir ainsi.

*-Parfois, même une Matriarche tarde à bien agir. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Ce qu'Aträ m'offre, c'est son affection, sincère, je crois... c'est un peut précoce je vous l'accorde, mais je crois qu'elle m'aimes, d'un amour sincère et attendue depuis longtemps. Je n'suis pas réellement la Belle-fille tant désirée je vous l'accorde, mais je sais ce que veux Aträ au font d'elle, et je sais ce que je veux, du moins, pour elle et moi, le reste... Vous ne lâchez pas votre fille dans le vide, elle est assez vieille pour vous devancer en biens des points, et suffisamment fragile pour avoir besoin de votre soutiens... allez lui dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur, je me charge d'attendre, je ne m'envolerais pas. Pas sans elle en tous cas.* Élargissant son sourire, Aethyta eu l'impression d'oublier de respirer entre chaque mots, tant l'empressement fut présent.

*-Vous avez raison sur biens des choses Matriarche Aethyta. Nous ne manquons pas de dialoguer avec Aträ, néanmoins nous esquivons les sujets fâcheux. Je tâcherais de soulager sa conscience avant votre départ, j'en fais la promesse, pour elle.*Se pinçant l'arrête nasale, Lanarë sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.*Promettez-moi de faire d'elle une mère heureuse. C'est tout ce que j'espère pour son avenir, elle n'a pas eu de filles après tout ce temps, il est peut-être l'heure de changer ça.*

*-Vous dans la famille, vous tenez à perpétuer la lignée hein?!*Demanda la Rosée, souriant en coin avant de déchanter à l'air dépité de Lanarë.

*-J'ai... trop longtemps retardée ma descendance en reprenant ma file sur ses penchants... à présent, je ne tiens plus à cette souffrance... qu'elle soit de sang pur ou non, ma petite fille sera ma fierté. Et puis, j'ai crue comprendre que vous aviez un parent Krogan, ça mélange toujours un peut les gênes.* Souriant en coin, tristement.*S'il vous plait Aethyta, ce que je vous confie n'est pas seulement ma fille, mais ma descendance, réparée mes erreurs. * Se massant la nuque, l'Asari dégageait eu aura désespérée à la qu'elle Aethyta ne fut pas insensible.

*-Je le promet. Reste plus cas convaincre notre petite protégée de privilégier sa vie privée à votre entreprise, ce qui, soit disant passant, risque d'être l'étape la plus compliquée.*

*-Je n'en suis pas si sure. Nous avons déléguaient bien des tâches, Aträ investie autant que moi si ce n'est plus, un acharnement que j'ai toujours vue comme une bonne chose. A présent je pense surtout qu'elle compense à son manque de vie sociale, Aträ ne s'est jamais fait réellement d'amis, quelques connaissances et encore, toujours dans le domaine scolaire, professionnel, rien de sincère. Une L'Oëk fait peur, nous imposons de notre attitude Matriarcale, déjà toute jeune elle n'avait pas les traits innocents de ses semblables, Aträ était aussi sévère qu'elle peut l'être aujourd'hui, comme je le fut de tout temps.*Fronçant ses arcades en réfléchissant, l'Asari montrait de façon flagrante l'air tenace et autoritaire qu'elle décrivait précédemment.* J'ai eu ma fille bien plus tôt que je ne le désirait, avec un Drell...*

Aethyta écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à un Drell comme Père, un Galarien à la limite un Volus, aurait était l'exemple type de l'intelecte naturel de sa douce, mais un Drell... visiblement, la famille était pleines de surprises.

*-ça explique sa peau en dégradée parfois changeante selon la lumière, le bleu sombre qui recouvre son épiderme semble parfois brillant, je suppose que cela vient du Père, étant donnée que vous êtes presque noir de jais.*

*-Exactement. Il est inutile de vous dire qu'Aträ à beaucoup de sucés, ce qui était une véritable épreuve lors de ses examens, même une Asari convaincue que la fusion entre semblable n'apporte rien, pourrait se laisser tenter une nuit avec une si belle prétendante. Ce n'est guère pour me venter, mais je n'ai vue que peut d'Asari aussi somptueuse que ma fille, c'est ce qui fait que je suis à la fois fière et sur la défensive.*

*-Je comprends. Enfin. Personnellement ma Fille est une Sang-Pure, et c'est une véritable gueule d'ange, comme dirait Shepard.* Souriant largement, bombant le buste avec exagération.

*-Ange?* Courbant ses arcades.

*-Heu... oui, disons qu'elle à une belle gueule, simplement.*

*-Bref. Aträ est ma plus grande réeussite, et j'ai que trop tardée à lui accorder ma bénédiction. Je le conçois, j'aurais préféré tout sauf une Asari. Mais, de vous à moi, dans le font, je ne vois aucune race capable d'égaler ma fille, peut-être aurais-je était aussi sévère avec un Hanari, un Turien, que sais-je, certainement pas un Humain. Alors... les Asaris ne sont peut-être pas le problème fondamentale, j'aimes ma fille de tout mon coeur, je l'ai protégée des siècles durant, elle est devenue l'une des Matriarche les plus influente de Thessia, et je continue à la voir tel l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais sue être. Des sa première vingtaine d'années elle était aussi stricte que je le fut à son âge... je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être ce que nous devrions, être l'image égale de notre aînée pour bien paraître, ce n'est pas une vie... Je... je pense que votre côté décontracté, votre franc parlé, et tout ce qui fait que vous êtes Aethyta, je pense que vous réunissait tout ce que n'a pas put être ma fille, aussi il est naturel qu'elle se sente à son aise avec vous, son opposée en tout points.*

*-Whoua... heu. En venant ici, je l'avoue, je pensais me faire castrer l'Azur, mais finalement... en gros, je suis le gendre parfait?* Souriant, ses palpitations se décuplant tant l'adrénaline était à son comble.

*-Oui. C'est ce que j'essais de vous expliquer, vous êtes, celle que j'attendais, probablement. Tâchez de ne pas nous décevoir, ni moi, ni Aträ, elle tient à vous, depuis six mois elle est au plus mal. Si je veux que cela cesse, je suis obligée d'abdiquée, j'aimes ma fille. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir la mine basse une journée de plus, vous comprenez?*

*-Je comprends, et je suis sincèrement touchée de voir, que derrière vos minois sévères, chacune de vous à un coeur, gros comme ça!* Écartant les bras pour mimer l'énormité de la chose, Lanarë l'observa un instant incrédule, avant de rire aux éclats, un rire clair presque aussi charmant que celui de sa fille.*Elle vous ressemble.* Ne put s'empêcher de dire la Rosée, souriant bouche close en observant Lanarë plus en détail. En effet, la belle Sombre en plus d'être très belle femme, du genre inaccessible, avait en tous points les airs prétentieux de sa fille, ou l'inverse, dans la logique biologique des choses. Lanarë lui sourit, penchant la tête vers la gauche pour détailler Aethyta.

*-Vous êtes belle femme aussi, n'oublions pas que vous avait était l'épouse de Bénézia, en un sens, vous êtes l'une des Asaris les plus séduisante de Thessia, c'est du moins, ce que peuvent en déduire certains, et je crois que je suis de leur avis, mais... sachez rester modeste sous mon toit.* Étirant un sourire amusé, observant une Aethyta fière comme quatre.

*-Le compliment est enregistré, je ne l'oublierais pas de si tôt.* Lui offrant un clin d'œil, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, et Atrâ pénétra les lieux, elle était vêtue d'une de ses belles robes bleu sombres scintillantes, col montant sur l'arrière gorge et décolleté dévoilée au devant, le genre de robe qu'elle portait pour les occasions.

*-Mère, la démonstration pour nos convives va débuter.* Dit Aträ, esquivant le regard de sa douce, sérieuse, presque sévère.* Les réacteurs tournent à fond, on ne peut pas attendre plus de temps.

*-Allons y, Aethyta veillez nous suivre?*

*-Heu... oui oui biensur.*

...

Arrivée sous un dôme vitré, tout ce qui entourait le lieu était ds jardins génétiquement conçue de la mains des chercheurs de la DDRCENCI, deux rangées d'Asari surplombée la salle d'un blanc maculé presque aveuglant. Sept rangées de sièges blanc aux formes arrondies attendaient les donateurs de l'entreprise, la place de Liara et son groupe était donc dans la première rangée, cela ressemblait presque à une disposition de mariage, sauf qu'en son milieu se trouvait Lanarë et Aträ côte à côte, prêtes à appuyer sur un interrupteur noir, sensiblement quelque chose se préparait. Aethyta s'assis sagement près de sa fille.

Un discours fut prononcé par les deux protagonistes, discours qu'écouta vaguement Aethyta, qui sursauta lorsque les premiers chants de ce qui semblait être une chorale Asari débutèrent à l'unissons, toute lumière s'estompant doucement autour de l'assemblée, empreignant le Dôme sous une obscurité intime. _(Musique: kenji kawai-utai tv:reawakening (making of cyborg) (ghost in the shell OST)_

Seule lumière, fut le plateau large et blanc devant Lanarë et sa fille, où semblait germer un bourgeon végétal, flottant dans les airs, venu dont ne sait où si ce n'est les electro-choques virevoltant dans l'atmosphère proche de celui-ci. En quelques secondes à peine une germe fleurit, les racines du bas se décuplant à vitesse grand V, formant une masse sombre grossissant à vue d'oeil, lorsque la germe gonfla une flopée de brindilles s'extirpèrent de ce qui semblait être un tronc, formant un houppier, avant qu'Aethyta n'est eu le temps de dire ouf, le tronc s'épaissi sous les yeux surpris et admiratifs du publique. Lorsque les branches grandirent à l'unissons avec le tronc, Aethyta put observer à quel point l'arbre était immense, s'élevant jusqu'en haut du dôme déjà colossal, c'était un arbres aux apparences millénaires, un Vertébréa, de la planète Khar'shan des Butariens, autrement dit une espèce morte. Plus surprenant encore, la vitesse de développement du végétal dépassait de loin toutes espérances, ainsi tout le monde se leva, sans exception, pas même Liara pourtant enceinte de six mois et plus, tous applaudirent, et la Rosée se surpris à applaudir plus fort encore que sa donatrice de fille.

Lanarë et Aträ ignorèrent avec élégance les applaudissements, car visiblement le show n'était pas terminé, les investisseurs avait droit à une surprise de taille. Dans le couloir du centre, entre les rangées, des valves s'ouvrirent l'une après l'autres, laissant une cuve s'extirper de chaque trou, tout le monde tournèrent donc la tête vers le centre de la pièce, curieux de cette nouvelle agitation.

Chaque cuve avait en son centre un bourgeon, celui-ci fleurit donnant vie à une fleur différente, la première était d'un rose éclatant sous forme basique, une étamine en son centre, une volupté de pollen habillant celui ci en sa racine, ainsi qu'une multitude de pétales aux bouts sombres, Liara expliqua avec étonnement que c'était une Balbucia de Rakhana, planète vouée à l'extinction des Drells. Les fleurs qui suivirent étaient toutes aussi rares, chaque germes représentant une espèces en voie, ou, disparue de leurs surface terrestre. L'exploit était, en plus d'être admirable, un espoir pour l'avenir.

Les acclamations reprirent de plus belle, Aethyta jurerais avoir vue sur l'instant Aträ la regarder en se retournant à l'unissons avec sa Mère, avant de prêter son attention a l'assemblée en liesse. Saluant modestement son publique, ainsi que celui de sa mère, main dans la main, le tableau était plustôt agréable à regarder.

Sans suivit une enchère sur les premiers prototypes végétaux conçues ce jours ci, ainsi que d'autres produits dérivés s'approchants du résultat final, le Dôme bondé de donateurs aux fortunes colossales, et l'engouement général face à la représentation réussit, devait certainement remplir les caisses des prochains projets sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est ce que se dit Aethyta tout en voyant sa fille craquer pour la Balbucia.

*-Je l'offrirait à Kolyat pour son prochain anniversaire.* Susurra Liara à l'oreille d'une Shepard convaincue de sa décision.

La matinée se consacra aux enchères, sur la fin, les habituels discours de remerciements et de promesses pour des résultats toujours plus convaincants. Aethyta, Liaran Shepard et Garrus prirent deux taxis différents pour retourner au Domaine L'Oëk. Arrivés sur place, ils furent accueilli par un Galarien au barbecue, tableau plutôt original quand on connait l'espèce. Le beau-père d'Aträ faisait lui même retourner les saucisses grillées et autres amuses-bouches, notamment des viandes comestibles pour Turien, ne laissant pas Garrus sur le carreaux. Une table dehors était mise, ça ressemblait au petit repas entre amis à la va-vite, sauf que celui ci se faisait devant un domaine sur Illium, tout naturellement...

*-Si j'avais sue j'aurais ramenée la moutarde.* Argumenta Shepard, sautant du véhicule avant d'aider sa femme à descendre, celle-ci se tenant mécaniquement le ventre.

*-Et les chip's!* Ajouta Aethyta en les retrouvant en compagnie de Garrus qui frétillait des mandibules à l'idée d'un festin simple et efficace.

*-C'est quoi déjà le truc qui vrille dans l'estomac?*Demanda Garrus en marchant côte à côte avec Shepard.

*-Du cola, coca-cola!* Affirma l'ex-commandant en mettant un petit coup d'épaule au Turien, qui la repoussa d'un bras manquant de la jeter dans l'herbe.

*-Coca! COLA!* Dit-il joyeusement, avant d'aller saluer le Galarien, dont le nom indéfinissable était impossible à retenir, seul Garry avait était retenu par le groupe.

*-Installez-vous, ma femme arrive avec ma fille dans quelques minutes guère plus!* Dit-il, contournant la table pour servir une boisson pétillante à Garrus, qui ne manqua pas de frémir des mandibules d'extase, quand aux autres du champagne conventionnel.

*-Vrai, je suis juste étonnée qu'elle ne m'ai rien écr...* Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'omnitech d'Aethyta se mis à vibrer, elle ouvrit sans attendre sa messagerie.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Aträ L'Oëk:** _Je suis là dans cinq minutes, laisse moi deviner, mon Beau-Père à fait cuire des saucisses immangeables?_

*-Alors, elle dit quoi?* Demanda Garry tout en servant les premières saucisses, qu'Aethyta regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

*-Heu... qu'elle arrive juste. Voilà.* Souriant, Liara n'y croyant cas moitié, et Shepard trop curieuse pour ne rien faire, l'ex-commandante se leva pour venir rapidement lire le message, avant de rire s'appuyant exagérément sur Aethyta.

*-Et elle à faim!* Ajouta la traîtresse, souriant à Garry qui lui rendit aussitôt son sourire, du moins, comme peut le faire un Galarien.

Sans plus attendre le son d'un moteur de Skycar se fit entendre, le véhicule se posa non loin de la table, laissant les deux Asaris descendre à l'unissons, la fille aidant la mère tout naturellement.

Aträ s'assit convenablement à la gauche d'Aethyta, faisant mine de rien, mais bien contente d'être à cette place, quand à Lanarë après avoir embrassée son époux, elle s'assit à la gauche de celui-ci.

*-Une matinée réussit, et je dirais même mieux, un trimestre convainquant, et en hausse!* S'exclama victorieuse Lanarë, tout en serrant la main de sa fille à sa droite, avant de débuter sa saucisse entre deux tranches de pain.

*-Mes félicitations, j'imaginais presque un galas après un tel effort, et finalement vous faites dans le pick-nic.* Commentant Aethyta, tout en croquant dans son sandwich.

*-C'est chez les gens simples qu'on se sent le mieux chère Matriarche. Croyez-le bien.* Affirma Lanarë, tout en savourant son sandwich fait avec amour.

*-Tel est la devise chez les L'Oëk.* Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Garry, offrant un clin d'oeil globuleux à Aethyta.

*-Ma foie, pour une fois que je peut mettre les pieds sur la table.* Haussant l'épaule, avant de prendre un , pas si discret que ça, coup de coude dans les cotes par Aträ. *Sous la table suffira pour cette fois.*

...

Au fils du repas, tout ne tourna qu'autour de la représentation du matin. Aträ particulièrement fière gardait le dos droit comme à son habitude, corrigeant rarement, mais tout de même, sa mère sur certains points scientifiques. Le bourrage de crâne farfelue bien loin des intéressements de la Rosée, lui permirent une courte sieste au soleil, son jolis minois renversé en arrière, les orteils en éventail sous la table. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lâchée prise, Garrus et Shepard jouaient à un jeux stratégique militaire sur omnitech où visiblement le personnage principal était Oris Shepard, un des multiples gadgets de son sucés.

*-De toute façon c'est pas juste, avec ton perso on à les meilleures armes, regarde les daubes qu'ils m'ont refilés à moi!* Se plaignait le Turien à longueur de temps, tout en n'ignorant pas la superbe des graphismes à son sujet.*Mon profil balafré est pas mal quand même...* Précisait-il non sans modesti.

*-Ouep, mais toi t'es pas le perso le plus joué, regarde les stats.* Remuant son Omnitech sous le regard courroucé du Turien.

*-Une revanche Shepard, juste pour fermer ton claper de vantarde.*

*-C'est lui qui dit ça!*

Quand à côté...

*-Les premiers incubateurs fut un réel échecs, à dire vrai, le pourcentage de réussite à était des plus navrant les dix premières années, mais qu'est-ce dix ans pournune Asari?* S'exclamait Lanarë tout en triturant les doigts de son amphibien d'époux.

*-Un battement de cil, et encore.* Ajoutait Aträ*

*-Ne m'en parlait pas. Je suis mariée à Shepard.* Répondait Liara d'un air sincèrement débité, les deux Asaris se regardèrent, avant de compatir.

*-Shepard est une légende pour les décennies à venir. En un sens, elle est immortelle, bien plus qu'une Asari.* Précisa la Belle Nuit.

*-De plus, elle vivra à travers vos souvenirs et ceux de votre fille, qui plus est, les holos seront léguaient de mère en filles dans votre ligné, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, un amour peut-être éternel, nous n'oublions jamais nos compagnons.* Insista Lanarë, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son époux, qui écoutait la discussion avec attention.

*-Et tu es bien entourée ma fillote.* S'incrusta Aethyta, se réveillant en s'accoudant contre la table.* Lorsque je partirait à mon tour, t'as tout intérêt à raconter à nos p'tits enfants qui j'étais, bon... ce que j'ai fais, c'est pas forcément important. L'important, c'est qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont eux une grand Mère à faire péter du Moissonneur part milles!* Jouant de ses arcades non-tatouées, pour imposer de sa prestance. Ce qui eu l'effet inverse, Liara rit, Lanarë leva les yeux aux ciels, et les autres souriaient largement.

*-D'accords Papa... dois-je rajouter une autre grand Mère ou tu n'as toujours pas fixée de rendez-vous?* Souriant largement, tout en jetant un regard complice à Lanarë. Aethyta comprenait à présent le changement d'attitude de Lanarë, il était fort probable que Liara y soit pour quelque chose, son beau parlé et ses manières délicates avaient due jouer en sa faveur.

*-Il semblerait que je soit de la partie.* S'empressa de répondre Aträ, prennant la main d'Aethyta sans oser la regarder par peur d'un refus, apès tout, c'est elle qui l'avait délaissée. La Rosée eu l'envie de la repousser, juste par vangeance, mais après mûre réfléexion elle se pencha vers sa partenaire, baisant sa joue chastement.

*-B'solument!* Dit Aethyta, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de la Belle Nuit.* Bon, qui m'organise un concours de picole?!*

*-MOI!* S'empressa Sehpard, levant son bras.

* ** _Game-Over..._** * Vibra l'Omnitech.

*-Et merde...* Rabaissant son bras en fusillant du regard le Turien, celui-ci remua des mandibules en guise de sourire narquois. Et c'est sous les rires joyeux que cette après-midi au domaine L'Oëk se termina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze: Réellement?**

Cela faisait maintenant sept semaines et deux jours très exactement qu'Aträ et Aethyta ne s'étaient pas vue. Depuis le séjour court mais fort évocateur chez Lanarë. Chaque soir Aträ avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la Rosée, avant, et après son bain, en négociant quelque peut, Aethyta avait réussie à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le corps dénudé de sa partenaire, un véritable chantage qu'il avait fallut faire pour une seconde d'exhibition.

C'est ce à quoi la Matriarche Aethyta pensait, à son réveil, elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son omnitech vibrer, et l'enclencha a son bras sans attendre, ouvrant l'appel vidéo.

*-Bonjour mon amour.* Dit une Belle Nuit toute fatiguée, les yeux encore clos, la crête enfoncée dans le coussin. D'après la diffusion numérique de sa partenaire, Aträ tournait dans son lit, collant sa joue gauche contre le coussin tout en souriant à sa belle.*Tu me manques, tu le sais ça?*

*-A chaque fois que tu le dis ma Mimour.* Affirma Aethyta, étirant un large sourire victorieux, avant de se tourner à son tour dans le lit.*J'ai vraiment envie de tirer un coup.*

*-Hey!* Riant de bon coeur, Aträ rajusta son omnitech, se tenant la tête de sa main libre.*J'aimerais que tu soit là, si j'avais pas tous ces rendez-vous...*

*-Délègue! Je te l'ai déjà dis... on à pas baisées depuis des mois...*

*-Normal, nous n'étions plus ensembles.*

*-Hahan... mais depuis qu'on l'est... on à pas niquées!*

*-Tu es d'une délicatesse Chérie, c'est affligeant.*

*-Allons allons, je sais que tu n'aimes que les vilaines filles.* Souriant en coin en retombant sur son coussin, la Rosée se plaignit mimant son désespoir en une grimace grotesque.* Négocie avec t'as mère?*

*-Quand tu parles comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une Demoiselle...*

*-Par-ce que ce n'est pas le cas?*

*-...*

*-Je rigole! Bon... et bien je vais encore attendre désespérément ma femme virtuelle. C'est bien comme relation, ont se caressent face-caméra, la bise vers l'omnitech puis dodo. * Grogna Aethyta, allongeant ses bras le long du corps ce qui désintégra sa projection holographique.

*-Chérie je ne te vois plus...*

*-Les aléas du numérique ma poulette.*

*-... j'ai du travail ce matin,puisque tu n'es pas disposée à me consacrer les premières minutes du jour, et bien à ce soir. Bize.* Aträ coupa l'appel, probablement vexée, Aethyta ne ressentie que la colère, colère que sa femme se contente d'un simple appel vidéo matin et soir.

...

Domaine L'Oëk.

Liara était assise confortablement en compagnie d'Aträ. Celle-ci résistant aux multiples messages arrivants à la chaîne sur son Omnitech, depuis leur représentation victorieuse, Aträ et sa mère semblaient très prises par leur travail, ainsi que les contrats fleurissants.

*-Pourquoi lorsque j'ai une accroche avec votre Père, vous n'êtes jamais bien loin?* Demanda la Belle Nuit, légèrement agacée.

*-Vous avez eu une accroche avec Aethyta? Surprenant.* Dit ironiquement la belle bleu, tout en étirant un sourire taquin.

*-Hum... votre Père à due mal à supporter la distance. Pourtant, elle était d'accord sur le fait que j'habite Illium et elle Thessia.*

*-A dire vrai, vous n'en avez jamais discutées, puisque vous n'êtes ensembles que depuis moins de deux mois, pour être tout à fait exacte, vous n'êtes en couple que sur le papier. Vous connaissez mon Père, la patiente n'est pas sa vertus favorite.*

*-Et? Quoi, je devrais prendre un allé simple pour Thessia dans l'heure qui suit?*

*-Non.. mais vous pourriez commencer par , je n'sais pas, vous voir quelque heures, tout au plus deux trois jours entre chaque périodes mouvementées pour votre entreprise? Malgré son intérêt pour vous, ne croyez pas qu'Aethyta restera à se tourner les pouces indéfiniment au fond de son appartement avec cinq Demoiselles dans les chambres d'à côté, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire avec un fantôme.* Liara soupira, avant de redresser son joli minois.* Mon Père est comme tout le monde, arrivera un moment où elle n'attendra plus. Vous allez vous gâchez la plus belle période relationnelle, les débuts sont toujours plus festifs.*

*-Et c'est elle qui vous à envoyée ici? N'avait-elle pas le culot de le faire elle même?*

*-Oui et non.*

*-C'est à dire?*

*-Oui elle m'a demandée de lui rendre service, non elle ne m'a en rien envoyée ici.*

*-Je vois. Et, quel est donc se service?*

*-Monsieur Thanor Cologan.*

Aträ redressa une arcade, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

*-Si je ne me trompe pas, Thanor est le propriétaire d'une grande centrale sur Palaven, du moins ce qu'il en reste.*

*-Et de sur-crois le client que vous espériez attraper sur la liste, si prestigieuse de la Favorite. C'est un, comme un accords que Mère c'est chargée de prendre rendez-vous avec Samara, et ainsi se renseigner sur ce qu'elle vous à fait perdre. Chose qu'elle vous rend, malheureusement pas de main propre, je serais sa garante.* Fouillant dans sa mallette, la belle bleu au ventre rebondie sortie un contrat holographique sur tablette. *Biensur la Favorite à était mise au courant, et ne tiens en rien rigueur des actes d'Aethyta, je dirais même qu'elles se sont réconciliées, reste à savoir comment.*

*-Que voulez-vous dire?* Attrapant le contrat, qu'elle observa rapidement avant de le déposer sur sa table de marbre.*Réconciliées?*

*-Aethyta n'est pas connue pour son beau parlé, mais cependant, son adresse et sa doigtée sont parait-il, exemplaires. Vous confirmez?*

*-J'espère avoir mal compris.* Grogna Aträ, se redressant nerveusement dans son fauteuil, comme prête à mordre.

*-Je penses que nous nous sommes comprises. Pour le contrat?*

Aträ pianota des doigts sur le manche de son siège, avant d'attraper colériquement le contrat* Je n'ai que faire de cet arrangement, je pensais m'êtres attachée à plus qu'une simple entremetteuse. Catin, pire encore sont mes pensées, avons nous finit?*

*-Pas exactement. Lisez le contrat, jusqu'à la fin, il serrait dommage que je me soit déplacée pour si peut dans mon état. Je vais vous laissez, j'ai une journée chargée, j'espère ne pas m'être montrée trop impolie, à dire vrai, je ne suis ici qu'en messagère.* Se relevant difficilement, Aträ eu néanmoins la présence d'esprit de l'aider, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

...

Une fois seule, observant le skycar de Liara s'éloigner, Atrâ eu un mal fou à ravaler sa salive, comme si, une boule putride bloquait son estomac. Ayant un haut le coeur, elle se rassit, troublée, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, se questionnant maladroitement sur sa soit disant partenaire, elle attrapa le contrat le jetant contre le mur, l'écran scintilla quelques seconde avant de s'éteindre.

Une heure, cela faisait une interminable heure qu'Aträ baignait dans son bain et en même temps le temps lui avait paru si court, presque surréaliste, les poings précédemment serrés de rage étaient à présent détendus, ses joues maculées de larmes à présent sèches, et surtout, la décharge biotique ayant retourné sa table à thè était à présent qu'un vilain souvenir. Jusqu'à ce que son omnitech ne vibre, elle décrocha aussitôt voyant le nom du protagoniste.

*-Mère?* Demanda t-elle, les arcades hautes.

*-Aträ, tu attendais de la visite encore?*

*-Non, pourquoi?*

*-Tu devrais regarder par la fenêtre, et m'expliquer alors.*

Sortant du bain, sans pour autant éteindre son appareil, Aträ enroula sa serviette de bain autour du corps, se dépêchant à petit pas d'aller à sa fenêtre. En bas se trouvait un skycar, ainsi qu'une Asari au teinte violettes, habillée d'un costard blanc au petit nœud papillon noir de jais ainsi que le col ouvert de la veste, tout aussi noir. Aträ faillit lâcher sa serviette en reconnaissant une Aethyta sur son 31, belle à croquer, un peut trop au goût de la Belle Nuit, qui s'empressa d'éteindre son Omnitech, coupant la discussion sous le nez de sa mère.

...

La porte du Domaine s'ouvrit, laissant une Aträ en simple nuisette sortir à pas rapides, Aethyta se détacha de la skycar, avant de déchanter au regard furieux de la belle nuit.

*-Comment oses tu venir ici après ce que tu as fais!* Dit-elle, descendant les marches trop vite du point de vue de la Rosée.

*-Moi aussi je suis contente de te v...* La claque sonore qui s'écrasa sur sa joue gauche, hébéta un instant la Matriarche. Elle resta quelques secondes la tête tournée sur la droite, comme si l'on avait appuyés sur le stop de la télécommande. *Tu m'explique ou je te fou un coup d'boule?*

*-TU as... sérieusement, la Favorite?* écrasant son index frénétiquement sur le papillon , pourtant si bien mis, de la Rosée.

*-Bah tout comme toi non? Finalement, on est kits?* Dit la belle Rosée, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air légère, agaçant d'autant plus sa partenaire.

*-On est... Quoi?! C'est finit, t'as compris? Je n'veux plus jamais te revoir!* Essayant de la gifler une deuxième fois, Aethyta recula simplement, attrapant le poignet de sa partenaire, pourtant plus grande qu'elle, et dans un mouvement la coinça entre ses bras, satisfaite de son stratagème pour pousser l'Asari dans le Skycar, sautant à son tour sur la banquette arrière, avant que la portière ne se referme derrière elles. Aträ n'eu pas le temps de réagir, que le véhicule quittait déjà le sol.

*-Là tu peux me gifler, y aura une bonne raison!* Dit la Rosée, tout en retenant les mains de la Belle Nuit, essayant de retenir les coups agressifs de l'enlevée.

*-Mais qu'est c'que vous faites, et vous, redescendez immédiatement!* Ordonnait rageuse Aträ, s'illuminant de biotique tant l'agacement était à son comble. La vitre séparant l'arrière du skycar au devant s'ouvrit, et la bougne de Shepard habillé en chauffeur fit son apparition.

*-Alors biensur, pour tout ce qui est du plan foireux, je kidnappe mais je t'aimes, c'est d'Aethyta, moi je suis juste soumise à 'l'autorité indéniablement convaincante de ma femme... surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte, une vrai teigne...* Murmura t-elle sur la fin, s'empressant d'appuyer sur le champignon.

*-... Shepard... Mais, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe?* Plissant ses yeux sournoisement vers sa partenaire, prête à lui mordre le nez, joli nez d'ailleurs.

*-On va tout de même aller te chercher une robe, sans déconner la chemise de nuit, j'm'y attendais pas!* Rit Aethyta, tout en maintenant sa partenaire dans ses bras. *T'as pas lue le contrat pas vrai? Ptite teigne.* Souriante, agaçante au plus haut point.

*-Une... le contrat, une robe... quelqu'un m'explique?!*

*-Bah.* La tête de Garrus à la droite du conducteur apparu, Aträ sursauta, s'agrippant instinctivement au col de sa partenaire, comme si, malgré l'agacement, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle y trouvait protection.

*-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez la vous?!* Demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

*-Bah, je voulais pas laisser Shepard gérer deux Asaris dans un même véhicule, le Beau-Père et la Belle-mère, attendez, c'est un truc à faire péter le véhicule à coup d'biotique... bon... puis j'suis aussi là, par c'que je sent qu'ça va être vachement divertissant!* Rit le Turien, jouant de ses mandibules sous le rire amusé de sa complice.

Aträ observa Aethyta interrogative, moins furieuse, mais le stresse de l'Asari se fit sentir, et Aethyta la resserra contre elle, marmonnant à son orifice auditif.

*-Promis, c'est que du bonheur, faut juste que tu te laisse aller, un peut. Tu m'fais confiance?* Penchant la tête pour espérer son attention, attention qu'elle obtenue avec sucés.

*-... tu as couchée avec Sha'ira!*

*-Pas vraiment... bon, un t'y peut... juste deux doigts pas un de plus.* Dit-elle, sans montrer le moindre remord.*Un point partout, tu baise avec, je baise avec, l'unions était pas si mal...* Haussant les épaules négligemment.

Le Skycar arriva brusquement proche du sol, et sans qu'Aträ puisse répondre, Garrus et Shepard sortirent à l'unissons du véhicule, les portières arrières s'ouvrirent en même temps, et le bras du Turien empoigna celui d'Aträ l'arrachant à son infidele de partenaire.

*-Aethyta, tu... m'explique...* Regardant à droite et à gauche, l'Asari ne trouvait plus la belle en blanc, troublée elle se tourna vers Garrus, qui tentait de lui sourire, en vain, c'est un Turien.

*-Vous me suivez?* Proposa t-il, lâchant le bras de l'Asari.

*-Je... suppose, mais je suis en chemise de nuit...*

*-Justement!*

*-Bien...* Septique, Aträ regarda autour d'elle, avant de suivre le Turien, perturbée.

...

Aträ entra dans ce qui semblait être un vestiaire, sur l'un des banc se trouvait plusieurs robes, et vue la chaleur accompagnant celles-ci, elles venaient d'être amenées. Garrus resta à l'entrée, la laissant se changer à sa guise, elle choisit donc une robe rouge, contrastant joliment avec sa teinte sombre. Les épaules étaient nue, et le voile rouge clair contournant sa poitrine lui donnait une touche coquette qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

*-Je... suis prète, du moins je crois, où allons nous?*

*-Moi nulle part, vous par contre...* Le Turien entra dans le vestiaire, lui offrant son bras en guise d'appuis.* Si vous voulez bien?*

L'Asari hocha timidement du chef, elle appréciait Garrus, mais ne le connaissais que de vue, ou presque. Se tenant à lui, elle traversa un long couloir du temple, avant d'arriver dans un grand Hall, grand Hall remplit d'une centaine de personne, de races différentes, de styles différents, et pour les plus pointilleux, d'odeurs différentes.

*-Garrus, rassurez moi, nous allons nous asseoir sur l'un de ses bancs?* Demanda t-elle tendue, apercevant au loin Aethyta, dos à elle, droite et debout, la seule debout d'ailleurs. Lorsque Aträ reconnue sa Mère au premier rang, l'horreur lui vient à l'esprit.* Garrus, j'insiste, dite moi que nous allons nous asseoir.*

*-Vous connaissez la réponse.* Dit-il, remuant des mandibules. *Fallait lire le contrat.*

*-Et pour l'enlèvement on en parlent ou bien?* Grogna t-elle, mais lorsqu'elle s'avança entre les rangées, les gens se levèrent naturellement, souriant à l'arrivée de l'Asari, au bras du héros Archangel, dans un sens, il y avait du prestige, à tout les niveaux.

Aethyta se retourna enfin, arborant un sourire radieux, presque angélique, pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas l'air odieusement perverse, cela rassura même Aträ, qui fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards sur elle.

*-Le rouge était t-il un bon choix Garrus?*

*-Si vous n'étiez prise, je me battrait pour être votre amant, surtout avec ce rouge là.* Répondit-il confiant, avant de sentir son bras se faire pincer.

*-Une, cérémonie humaine... c'est absurde, nous sommes toutes les deux Asaries, pourquoi ne p'as m'avoir demandée? Pourquoi n'ai je pas mon mot à dire, je n'veux pas!* Se crispant, Aträ tenta de s'extirper, mais la main rappeuse du Turien la maintenue contre lui, il la serrait, fort, lorsque la douleur fut insupportable, Aträ fut obligée d'abdiquer, personne ne semblait voir sa détresse, personne, pas même sa mère au premier rang.

Arrivée devant Aethyta, Aträ fut invitée à monter les marches, poussée brusquement par le Turien, rejoignant la belle Rosée. Se retournant pour regarder sa mère, Aträ fut surprise de trouver une Lanarë les yeux imbibés de larmes, un large sourire radieux aux lèvres. La Belle Nuit se tourna de nouveau vers Aethyta, et lorsque la Prêtresse Asari s'avança vers elle, Aethyta et elle sifflèrent à l'unissons, un sifflement répété, qui se fit dans toute la salle, chacun sifflotant au même rythme insupportable... Sifflement qui peut à peut avait l'air d'une sonnerie, une sonnerie... d'omnitech.

Un tic tic tic raisonna à l'oreille de la Belle Nuit, sursautant dans son lit... son lit?

Lorsque Aträ ouvrit les yeux, une boule douloureuse écrasa son buste de plein fouet, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Comment avait-elle put se laisser divaguer à ce point. Observant son Omnitech, elle put apercevoir sa boite de messagerie clignoter.

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Mon Trésor:** _Bébé? Je te rappelle ce soir, j'suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je sature juste... la branlette virtuelle, c'est pas mon truc, j'ai besoin de palper._

 **Omnitech-Messagerie-Mon Trésor:** _PS: De TE palper._

La Matriarche sentie son coeur gonfler, avant de retomber lamentablement sur le lit, observant son plafond avec lassitude, elle finit par appuyer sur le contact *Mon Trésor* et l'appel vidéo s'alluma immédiatement, la tête d'Aethyta se matérialisant.

*-Bébé?* Intriguée, la Rosée plissa des yeux avant de s'exclamer.* Attends, tu dormais encore?*

*-Oui... je dois absolument te raconter quelque chose? Je peux?*

*-Bah... vue que j'suis au chiotte... on peut même dire qu'on à une petite heure de libre devant nous.*

*-Charmant!* Roulant des yeux, avant d'échapper un petit sourire, l'horreur venait de s'estomper, la voix et l'image d'Aethyta rassurant immédiatement la Belle Nuit, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de retenir. Étrange sensation bienfaitrice qu'est l'amour, se dit-elle, légèrement intriguée par sa propre conclusion.


End file.
